Goodbyes and hellos
by I-Dream-To-Dream1613
Summary: An unexpected twist of fate causes Chloe and Alek to fianlly admit their feelings for each other. What other unexpected surprises come into the lives and what will they have to let go of? Sorry summary sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second fan fic ever and my first TNLOCK one. I love this show and the books!. **

**Don't worry ,folks, I am totally team Alek but I really don't think Brian's that bad. Obviously not good for Chloe but still not bad. This is idea came vaguely from the books which I read long before the TV series. Love em both!**

**This was originally going to be a one or two shot because I am really bad at updating but it ended up being too long and I'll do my best to update quickly. And guess what, if you add this and review a lot I'll be a lot more convinced to ditch my bf and write. ;). Tell me if you think the categories don't apply or something. And for you Chalek fans, no promises but...look forward to the last chapter when ever that may come.**

**Warning: first part is somewhat graohic for violence and minor gore.**

**Disclaimer: I own TNLOCK as much as I own Benjamin Stone; In other words, whatever Gods there out there know I WISH!**

* * *

><p>Chloe tried to open her eyes but was met with blackness. Her head was spinning.<p>

_Did I just die?_, she asked herself, trying to remember the morning's events. The last thing she remembered was agreeing to meet Amy for coffee.

She felt like she wasn't in her body but there was none of the brutal pain that comes when she loses a life.

Somehow she managed to lift her head and then tried to stretch her arms, almost enjoying this seemingly drunken state. Chloe soon found that her limbs wouldn't move.

She let herself stay like that, calm and half-awake until a voice cut through her reverie.

"Wakey wakey, kitty cat," a gruff, accented male voice whispered in her ear.

Every muscle in her body tensed at the sound .

Chloe realized that she shouldn't be relaxed she should be _terrified_.

Suddenly light invaded her vision as she felt cloth being torn away from her face. It took her several seconds to become familiar with her surroundings and when she was, she wished she wasn't. Chloe was in a large, dark room dotted with armed men in equally dark clothing.

She felt something hard against her back and looked down to see that she was tied to a column. Her entire torso and legs were covered by coils of 1-inch thick rope.

But worse of all was the man standing in front of her with a blindfold in one hand and a dagger in the other.

At first Chloe had expected to find herself looking in the eyes of the scar-faced freak before remembering that Valentina had killed him. But Chloe had never in her wildest dreams expected to see the man that was before her. She had spoken to him briefly while looking at an ugly piece of abstract art, not him, and she had seen a picture of him.

On Brian's phone.

She was looking at the handsome, slightly wrinkled face of a very dangerous Mr. Rezza.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced" he said with mock politeness. "I'm Whitley Rezza. I would shake your hand but I see that you're all…tied up. I know that you got quite close to my son, Brian. It's thanks to him that I finally have you here with me."

Chloe glared at the man, her head reeling at Brian's betrayal.

_If only I hadn't convinced Alek to let me get coffee without a protector. _

Alek.

He should be there any second. He always busts in just in time to save her, even when he isn't scheduled to watch her. Sometimes she wonders how he seems to know where she is at all time but she couldn't bring herself to think of that given her situation.

She heard footsteps running up stars somewhere else in the building. Help.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you," she hissed, tying to buy some time.

"That's where you're wrong, kitten." Mr. Rezza sneered, stepping closer to her until he was barely an inch away from her face. "You see this dagger?" he questioned raising the beautifully crafted weapon and placing the pointed tip against her shoulder blade. "Your _people, _your precious Mai, killed my wife with this dagger." With every word he dug the sharp metal deeper into her pale skin, causing a deep bloody gash and Chloe to scream in pain. "So now, I'm going to avenge poor Evelyn by killing the Mai's precious Uniter. All. Eight. Times." He pulled to knife from her skin leaving a huge gaping wound in his victim.

Mr. Rezza raised the dagger and positioned it against her neck.

He pushed the dagger against her throat causing Chloe to scream again..

"Bye-bye, _Chloe King_," he hissed menacingly.

Just before the knife slit her throat, taking her 2nd life, the door slammed open. Chloe sighed in relief as Mr. Rezza let out a breath of frustration. Both turned towards the door, shocked by who they saw standing their.

"Let her go, Dad," Brian said, hurrying over to the two.

"Now Brian," Mr. Rezza told his son, temporarily removing the knife from Chloe's neck, "you know I can't do that. The Uniter has to go. It's for your mother."

_Please, Brian,_ Chloe pleaded in her head, _you can't be bad. Please say he's lying. Please save me._

"I know that, Father. Let me do it," Brian said, extending his hand for the dagger. With his words Mr. Rezza's face filled with pride and Chloe's heart sank as the weapon exchanged hands. Its one thing to be killed by a member of the Order but Chloe didn't think she could handle being killed by the boy she loved.

"Good for you, Brian," Mr. Rezza said patting his son on the shoulder. "I'm very proud but don't disappoint me." He left, gesturing for some of the guards to follow him.

Brian moved to stand closer to Chloe. She opened her mouth to say something to her but Brian interrupted her.

"Don't say anything, Chloe. Play along and I'll get you out alive," he said so low that only someone with super hearing could hear.

She tried to say something again but Brian shushed her with fake spite for the sake of the guards.

"Please, Chloe, act scared. It's the only way to save you," he hissed in her ear bringing the dagger up in the air.

Chloe obeyed quickly, although not all of her fear was an act.

Brian paced circles around a tied up Chloe saying every hateful thing he could think of. He cursed her, her race, her family. He told her she was a murderer and a freak. Every word sent new chills of fear down her spine. She was starting to go back to her idea that Brian really had betrayed her and that she was about to die.

Finally Brian stopped in front of her, facing the terrified blonde. He raised the dagger in the air again. _That's it, Brian's terrible,_ Chloe thought just as Brian brought the dagger down at an alarming speed. Chloe braced herself for the horrendous pain that would surely come when the blade went into her body and felt…nothing. She looked down hesitantly to see that Brian had, in fact, cut the dagger through something but it wasn't her. He had cut the ropes off of her by splitting them down the front. Once free of her restraints Chloe realized that she had lost all feeling in her legs and slid down the column, crumbling to the floor. Brian continued pacing in front of Chloe before he finally knelt down in front of her.

"You have help coming, right?" he whispered so only she with her super-hearing could hear, "The blonde British boy is always following you around or that other girl."

Before Chloe could reply the door slammed open. Both heads snapped up to see the room instantly flooded by people in dark cloths. Mai.

Both Chloe and Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

Most of the Mai jumped on the guards, human bodies falling all around. The last three to enter were Jasmine, Valentina and an enraged Alek.

The second he saw the position Chloe and Brian were in, her crumbled on the floor with him kneeling before her, a dagger dangling in his hand, Alek let out a dangerous growl and pounced. Within seconds, Brian was lying on the floor, screaming with Alek cursing him and clawing at his face.

"You bastard!" was the only understandable thing that Alek screamed in his rage.

Jasmine ran to Chloe trying to help her off the ground. At this point, Chloe could barely see through all of her tears.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Jasmine tried comforting her, " we have all the guards and assasins taken care of and nobody's hurt. We have to get you out of here though before more come, Alek's taking care of Brian."

"No, no!" Chloe started screaming breaking out of Jasmine's hold and sprinting to the two boys. She ignored Jasmine calling her name and continued forward with what little was left of her strength. She reached them just in time to see Alek's claws shred Brian's shirt and some of the skin underneath,

"Alek, stop it!" she screamed. The British Mai didn't listen to her and continued his slow, enraged attack on Brian. Chloe grabbed the back of his shirt trying to pull him off which his misperceived as an attack. He turned to her, swiping with his claws, almost coming in contact with her face before realizing that it was Chloe clutching to his shirt.

"What are you doing Chloe," he hissed, his eyes till slits, "let me go and get out of here."

"No!" she insisted, gripping the blood-stained cloth tighter," Brian saved me, you can't hurt him!"

"He was going to kill you, Chloe. He's the reason you got hurt!"

"He's the reason I'm alive!"

Before Alek could reply Jasmine came over. "Leave Brian, we have to go _now_!"

Before Jasmine could grab her, Chloe released Alek and ran over to a bleeding Brian. He had huge bright red stripes along his chest, stomach, and legs where Alek's claws had ripped through his clothes. His face was even worse with two black eyes, a busted lip and cuts all over his cheeks and forehead. There was even a small puncture wound where Alek had stuck his claw in Brian's throat, prepared to slit it before Chloe had stopped him.

"Brian, Brian!" Chloe cried, falling to her knees next to his semi-conscious form.

"Chloe, get out of here. Simone will be here soon and she'll have back-up. Please go!" Brian begged.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked him frantically, a new stream of tears gushing down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, someone will come help me."

"Chloe, we are leaving. _Now_," Valentina called out from the doorway where she, Jasmine and a still angry Alek stood with some other Mai.

Chloe looked up at them with pleading eyes. Valentina sighed and raised a finger signaling one minute.

Chloe mouthed a thank you to the older woman, ignoring Alek's glares, and turning back to the injured boy on the floor. She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in only a black camisole. She gently dabbed the soft fabric at the wounds, causing Brian to wince and occasionally cry out.

"Let's go Chloe! Your minute's up," Alek shouted, madder than before.

This time Chloe didn't argue. She gripped Brian's right hand in both of hers and leaned closer to him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Chloe placed a soft kiss on the unwounded skin of his cheek before giving his hand a final squeeze and getting up to join her fellow Mai. They surrounded her and with one last look back she disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>Alek looked down at the paper in his hand, scarcely paying attention to were he was walking. He knew those streets perfectly, understandable given the amount of time he spent walking them watching Chloe.<p>

Chloe.

It had been a little over a week since she was kidnapped by the Order and nearly killed. Once they had gotten her out of Rezza headquarters, Alek, Jasmine and Valentina rushed Chloe to the condo. A quick call to Chloe's mother, who was on a business trip to Chicago, a huge lie and a couple of suitcases later, Chloe was set to live in the guest room for two weeks. She spent most of her time with Jasmine, going to and from school, at work, watching movies, doing nails and other girl things. Chloe had even invited Jasmine to sit with her, Amy and Paul at lunch instead of the library where she normally went.

Chloe was also the reason why he was doing this. He was planning on thanking and apologizing to somebody he hated, or thought he hated. Those alone were two things he never did except for his aunt and cousin, and now Chloe. If any of his "Jocko friends" knew about this, they would immediately declare him _whipped_.

Alek sighed and read the words written on the paper for what felt like the hundreth time.

Yesterday at basketball practice, one of his teammates came up to him with a plain white envelope. Joey said that a guy around their age with curly hair covered in a kitty hat and a face full of bandages had stopped him outside and asked him to give it to Alek.

The young Mai waited until he had gotten home that night to open the letter. With Valentina and Jasmine watching TV and Chloe asleep next door, he knew he wouldn't be interrupted.

As he read the neat scrawl, his eyes seemed to grow wider and wider with each word.

"Alek please read this," it read, "I know you probably hate me. I hate myself. I honestly didn't know what my father was intending to do until it was too late. I did get to learn a few things though and you really need to hear them. Please come meet me at the coffee shop by Chloe's store tomorrow at 4. It's for Chloe's safety. I swear on my life that I mean every word and this isn't a trap."

It was the name at the bottom that stunned Alek the most.

_Brian._

The words that really stood out to him were _it's for Chloe's safety_.

He was going because he was her protector and had to watch out for her. Well, that's what he tried to tell himself was the reason he was walking into the coffee shop at 3:58, but some where inside of himself he knew that wasn't true.

He scanned the café for the familiar human boy. Finally he spotted him and made the way to the table in a dark corner.

Brian looked up at him and nodded his head, no smile, no warm greeting just a nod.

Alek sat down and the two boys looked everywhere but at each other for a few awkward moments.

"I didn't get you coffee because I figured it'd get cold but I got you a piece pf cake." Brian must have noticed something in Alek's face so he quickly explained. "Sorry, it's habit. The German chocolate is…um…its Chloe's favorite." Brian looked down, a sad look in his eyes. For a moment Alek felt bad for Brian before remembering what the human did to Chloe.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alek demanded.

Brian's head snapped up and he looked at Alek for a moment, almost confused. He visibly shook himself before speaking. "Is Chloe okay?"

"She's fine," Alek replied curtly." Look, can we get to the point here? You have a lot of explaining to do and you said you had something to tell me about Chloe.'

"Right', Brian replied, taking a small sip of his coffee. Then he opened his mouth and started to tell the story that had completely turned his life around; for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know cliffy. I hope to update very soon but I got a lot going on. Like I said alerts and lot and lots of review make me very tempted to ditch everything else and write. Ya know, even if it means failing Algebra 2. Chloe and Alek aren';t together in this. I wrote it before I watched episdoe 7 (which was fucking amazing!) PLEASE REVIEW! I know where I want this to go, just a few kinks to work out. Next chapter will be a flashback in Brian's POV and hopefully the talk. I gotta work on not making it so long it won't fit! <strong>

**Hope you all liked it and one more time: REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry for the wait. Ames and I have been working on this together but my boyfriend and my brother (he's also Ames' boyfriend) got into some idiotic skatebvoarding accident and are in the hospital. Broken arms, legs and one minor concussion and two huge idiots. They put a ramp on either side of our pool. one on each and tried to jump, meet in the air and land on the opposite side. Instead they crashed into each other and landed in the pool, hitting the bottom. Stupid, right? **

**Anyway onto the more important thing here... Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean so much. The next chapter will be up fairly soon because I already have it written in my journal, just gotta type, proof read and upload!**

**One more thing; who is phyched for tonights episode! Episode 8 was sooo sad. I felt bad for Brian and Alek. This chapter might be a little mushy cause we wrote most of it while/ right after watching it and we were all awww poor Alek, awww poor Brian. The quiz thing is somthing that I did to help Ames decided between my bro and this other guy from her school. That means I'm Jasmine...yay! Anyway enjoy, sorry this is sooo long!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Nine Lives of Chloe King as much as I own my own set of claws. In other words; I wish!**

* * *

><p>"When I was 14 my mother was murdered. My dad decided to take us on vacation for a week," Brian started. "By us I mean he, my mother and I. He had a rare week off so he took us to Brazil. Believe it or not my father and I used to get along, He wasn't always disappointed in me or working."<p>

"What does this have to do with Chloe?" Alek snapped. He didn't mean to be rude but he wasn't really interested in the human boy's childhood, just the beautiful blonde haired girl that was in his apartment with his cousin.

"Trust me, it does. Just wait," Brian insisted.

_-Flashback (Brian's POV)-_

_"Brian, Whitley get up!" a happy female voice called out through the hotel suite. My mother. Barely awake, I faintly heard my fathers voice and laughter and my mother let out a schoolgirl giggle before I turned over and went back to sleep._

_Next thing I know the door was slamming open revealing my mother, dressed in a sun dress and my father still in his pajamas. _

_"C'mon baby boy. The sun is shining, the ocean is calling and you need to get out of bed!" my mother said happily, sitting in the edge of my bed, stroking my hair. _

_I just turned over and pulled the covers over my head. _

_Suddenly a cascade of freezing water and ice poured over me and I jumped straight out of the bed into the air. My parents couldn't stop laughing. All I could think was how mature the adults in the family were._

_"You're already wet, so get your trunks on! We're going to the beach! Cowabunga!" That of course was my mother. She always had a smile on her face and it was ridiculously contagious. _

_30 minutes later she was chasing me around the sand dunes, her towel flying behind her like a cape. My father had had to stay behind a little because he'd gotten an emergency call from his business partner and it couldn't wait. My mother and I swam, and laid out on the beach then swam some more. Finally we went to the snack shack on the beach._

_"Give me the best on the menu, please!" my mother told the waiter._

_"Of course, Ms. Rezza," he replied, turning away._

_Almost the second after he said her name and left, we were surrounded by men in black clothes. They pulled my mother and I to our feet, so roughly that I felt like my arm was being ripped off. Suddenly the entire dining area was screaming, some people were running or whipping out phones. The majority of the group around us broke away, chasing after all oft those people. Pretty soon my mother and I were the only living people besides the mysterious mob._

_I felt someone grab my arm and whipped around expecting to find myself face to face with one of the attackers. Instead I saw my mother._

_"Run, go get help," my mother hissed in my ear. Normally I would say that I had to stay and defend her but something in her eyes made me wait for the men to be distracted and take off up the beach. I was half-way up when I heard my mother scream. It was the blood-curdling scream from the horror movies and at the sound my heart dropped. I didn't have to turn around to know what had just happened. However, when I did the sight was much worse than I expected. My mother was laying on the ground, broken dishes surrounding her. One of her arms was bent back at an awkward angle, obviously broken. Her entire body was covered in long, garish red gashes with her dress torn to shreds. _

_It felt like I couldn't breathe. Apparently I went into shock. _

_My father came to the beach just a minute after it all occurred. He ignored me and ran straight for my mother. Well, my mother's body. I was crying so hard I could barely see but I did see my father lift my mother's body onto his lap and pulled something out of her back, something I hadn't noticed. A dagger. It was the first time I saw my father cry and the last time I saw him show any emotion other than anger and disappointment. __The police were there almost immediately. My father filed police reports and I went back to the hotel room. We spent a week in Brazil because my father refused to leave._

_We had a funeral for her when we got back to San Francisco. There were a bunch of huge guys with guns along the perimeter. One even stood directly in the middle of the funeral blocking my view of my mother's casket. My father never held me and he never cried. My mother's funeral was almost as bad as the day my mother got murdered._

_Since then my father and my relationship has been terrible. We barely speak and it seems like I can't do anything right by him._

_-End flashback-_

"I'm sorry," Alek said with sincerity that only someone who had lost their parents could have.

Brian nodded, turning his head and wiping away a few tears. Awkward silence followed.

Finally Alek stood up, "I think I'll go get a coffee.'

Standing in line his thoughts were racing. He felt for Brian but at the same time Alek still hated him for what happened. He still wasn't completely positive what had happened between the two because after Chloe had finished chastising him for being rash and jumping Brian, and then thanking him, she refused to speak of the incident. Alek decided to ask Brian about it, having developed some sort of trust for the human. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too insensitive of him, so soon after Brian had shared the painful story.

Alek grabbed his espresso and returned to the table to find Brian sifting through some papers.

"What are those?" he asked.

Brian looked up, startled. "Copies of some files I found in my father's office. I'll show you.'

"Before you do," Alek interjected, "what happened last week?"

"Chloe didn't tell you?" Brian asked, somewhat surprised. Alek shook his head. Brian sighed.

"It started a couple weeks ago," Brian started, "a little while after I first met Chloe. My father and I haven't gotten along since my mother was killed. He only cared enough to pester me to "show some initiative" which for him meant joining the family business. I didn't even know what the family business was entirely. It was something about finance. My mother always kept me away from it and after she died I didn't really care."

Alek opened his mouth as if to say something, more than likely about Brian needing to get to the point. Before he could, the human boy continued.

"Don't worry; I'm getting to the part with Chloe. Anyway, my father suddenly wanted to know a bunch of stuff about Chloe. He sat me down in his office one morning and asked me her name and how we met, things like that. To me it as totally innocent, I was just getting the dad I hadn't had in 5 years back. Then we'd pass each other at home and he would ask me about her. It seemed like Chloe was always the only thing that we talked about."

"You didn't find that odd?" Alek asked. "Isn't it strange that you're father wasn't concerned about school or work and only about the details of your friend's life?"

Brian was starting to get frustrated. He had to be home before his father got back from Simone's so that no one would know he had left. Since Simone and some of the lower ranking Order members that she brought with her, found him bloodied up on the floor surrounded by dead guards and no Chloe, he hadn't been allowed to go out. The few people that survived run-ins with the blonde Mai sitting across from him, vouched that he had a hell of a temper so his father ordered that Brian be kept in hiding, for fear of retaliation. If Whitley knew that his son had not only disobeyed him but had set up a meeting with the very person he was trying to protect him from, Brian wouldn't have to worry about Alek killing him, his father would do it.

And now Alek was making him repeat himself because the Brit only heard what he wanted too.

"I told you; I was too happy that my father was showing some interest in me to assume some kind of conspiracy. Plus, he knew everything about work and I'm not in school. He hates the rest of my friends so it seemed like Chloe was the only thing we could talk about."

Alek sat back in his chair, bored. Sure, he had asked Brian what happened last week but he had only wanted to know how he had helped Chloe. Actually he wanted to make sure that Chloe wasn't lying to protect her human and that he didn't have to kill him.

At first Alek had smirked in satisfaction seeing the scars on Brian's face and the cast on his left leg, but now he was starting to feel bad for him. If he was innocent then Alek had a lot of apologizing to do, especially after hearing Brian's story.

Even though Whitley Rezza was still alive, Brian had essentially lost both of his parents in one day. Alek had gone through that, twice, once when his birth parents were slaughtered and again when his adoptive parents gave him up when he was transforming.

"Fine," Alek said a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice. "But what happened with _Chloe?"_

"Okay, on the day it happened my father put me in an office with loads of paperwork. He accidentally left his phone and got a call. I figured how to get into his voicemail and heard that they had Chloe and that she was securely in place. I ran around until I got a guard to tell me where I was. My father was about to kill her with the dagger that killed my mother. I convinced him to give me the dagger and let me kill her. I talked and ranted about nonsense waiting for help. I figured you guys would be coming soon. I cut her free of the rope which is why she was on the ground. When you came in I was kneeling in front of her to ask her if she thought you all were coming," Brian rushed out. He was proud that he was able to save Chloe but he had more important things to get to.

"Thank you," Alek said quietly, looking downward in shame for having failed at his job, "for doing what I should have."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure you're great at what you do, after all Chloe's okay." Brian tried to smile reassuringly but ended up wincing as he shifted his broken leg into the table leg.

Alek noticed the look of pain on the scared face. He gestured to Brian's healing body. 'I'm sorry about that. I didn't…"

"It's alright," Brian cut him off. "I would've done the same thing. Well, not exactly the same…" Brian held up his right hand as if extracting claws he didn't have.

Alek smiled for the first time since he arrived. Actually it was the first time since he left his apartment that morning. Since he left Chloe.

_Damn it, Alek, _he scolded himself, _can't you go an hour without thinking about her?"_ He already knew that the answer was a resounding "No". There was something about Chloe that made him think about her all the time. When someone else laughed all he could think about was Chloe's laugh and her sarcasm and amazing sense of humor. When he flirted with a random girl and he would make a provocative comment, they would giggle and agree and all that Alek thought about was that Chloe would have had a smart, sassy comment to say right back. Chloe was funny, smart, beautiful, witty, brave and Mai. She was Alek's perfect girl. _If only she wasn't infatuated with this human, _he thought bitterly to herself, looking at the boy across the table.

"You okay, Alek?" Brian asked, noticing Alek's change in demeanor and intense gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine,' Alek replied after a moment, bringing himself from his Chloe-filled thoughts back to reality. Then a thought struck him.

"Hold on," he blurted, " how did you know about us being Mai?"  
>Brian was content that he had finally gotten to the most important part of the meeting.<p>

"A couple days before the incident, my father called me into his office. Basically he explained who the Mai are, from the time of Ancient Egypt to now. I can tell you right now, he hates your entire race."

"No shit," Alek mumbled. He thought to himself, _this bastard's the same as the one's that killed Chloe's and my parents. And he took Chloe's first life._

Brian looked at the angered Brit apologetically. He knew he had no control over what his father and those before him did but he still felt terrible about the attacks.

"Then he started telling me about Mom's murder."

_-Flashback-_

_"The Mai are monsters. They killed your mother! They- they murdered Evelyn!" my father was yelling at this point, his voice cracking with emotion. He had explained the whole thing with a calm disgust until he got to how my mother died. "And it all comes back to the Uniter!"_

Chloe? How could Chloe be involved in this, she was only 11 when it happened, _I thought to myself._

_"That's ridiculous, Dad. She couldn-"_

_"How would you know? You don't know anything about this, boy." At first he was shouting in his face but by the end of this thought he had sat back in his desk chair and rested his head in his hands._

_"Then explain." I said with a forcefulness I had never used with my father before. His head snapped up._

_"The Uniter," he began._

_"Chloe."_

_"Chloe," he continued without a bit less of distaste in his voice, "was born in Ukraine. Her real name was Daria Ivanchuk. My step-brother, who lived in Europe, lead the attacks that killed her parents and a lot of the European Mai. The families of the dead killed many of the Order men in retaliation. The Ivanchuk family sought more. It took years but they found out whom my step-brother was and that he had family – us – here. I knew they were coming so I took us to Brazil under a different name while my men took care of them. The Ivanchuks found out where we were and sent some friends in Brazil to find us. When they heard the waiter call your mother, "Mrs. Rezza," they attacked."_

_I was stunned and terrified. I was _hunted _and I never even knew. Tears welled in my eyes. Oblivious to my pain, my father continued on bitterly._

_"Now I want revenge, the same way they took their revenge on my Evelyn, I will take their precious Daria."_

_The pure disgust I felt for him temporarily overpowered my pain._

_"I thought you wanted her because she was the Uniter," I pointed out. "That's why everyone else wants her. For me it's just an added bonus," he replied. He reached under his desk and pulled out a stack of CDs and files. _

_I couldn't handle anymore…disturbing…information that day so, without a word I got up and left._

_-End of flashback-_

"My mother died because of this stupid, meaningless fued!" Brian seethed.

"And Chloe's," Alek reminded him. "And mine." The last part he said quietly, so quietly he thought human ears couldn't here it but judging from the look he got from Brian. Alek knew he heard him

"Oh yeah, you're from England right. I don't remember seeing anything about the 'Petrov' s in the "UK" files."

"Not UK, I was born in Russia. I only went to England when I got adopted after my parents were killed, Alek said, refusing to go into further detail.

"I could look them up in the 'Russia' files if you want," Brian offered.

Alek just shook his head, refusing to think about his families when they were more important things to deal with.

"What do you mean 'Russia' files?" Alek asked.

Brian reached around the café chair, to pull a huge black canvas bag around to the side of the table. He reached inside and started pulling out stack and stacks of files and setting them on the table.

"The next day I went back into my dad's office and took the files and disks he was going to show me that day. After what happened that day I searched through his office every chance I got and looked through everything."

Alek and Brian started looking through the files. At one point Alek pulled his chair to the side of the table so that he and Brian could watch one of the videos from the CDs on the laptop Brian had brought. For the most part, the tensin between the two had disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>At the apartment<span>

"Popcorn or ice cream?" Jasmine questioned, holding the two containers in front of her blonde friend's face. Chloe looked up from the array of DVDs on the shelves in Jasmine's room and gave Jasmine a look.

"Both," the two girls decided together before cracking up.

Jasmine returned to the kitchen to make the microwave popcorn. Chloe finally decided on a movie and stuck it in the DVD player. Finally Jasmine returned with a huge bowl of popcorn, a pint of cookies and cream ice cream and two spoons.

They sat in silence, munching and watching the movie, except for the occasional laughter.

"We can't keep doing this! This relationship is going nowhere! Its wrong!" cried out the on-screen heroine.

The male lead of the movie grabbed her arm to keep her from funning away.

"No Tori!" he said, "I love you! We'll make it work."

Tori stood, shocked. 'Brian, I-I…"

Chloe froze with her hand half-way to the bowl of popcorn. For the first time she realized that the character was named Brian.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Before she could wipe them away, Jasmine moticed them. The brunette jumped up, moved the food, turned the TV off and wrapped her arms around Chloe in a comforting hug.

They sat like that for a while, Chloe crying and Jasmine holding her.

"I…I need to know if he's okay," Chloe managed to choke out.

"You stopped Alek before he could do enough to kill him," Jasmine reassured her.

"But what if nobody came! He could have bled to death!" Chloe cried, starting to panic.

"He could walk. The injuries weren't enough to paralyze him. Simone was coming to him anyway."

'What about the Order?" Chloe asked, "What if they're mad he didn't kill me?"

Jasmine sighed. "Whitley Rezza is a terrible man, but he loves his son. Just trust me, Chloe, Brian's okay. A little beat up, but okay."

Chloe nodded, finally accepting it. However, she couldn't shake the nagging fear she felt. She was terrified for Brian. He had been the first boy she loved. Brian made her palms sweat and her heart race. She had been somewhat angry at him for ignoring her wishes when he told her he loved her and tried to kiss her. After that she pushed him away. She pushed away everybody that upset her. Everybody except…Alek. As much as he infuriated and annoyed her with his smirk and sarcastic comments, she found herself loving being around him. Chloe only felt 100% safe when she knew he was watching her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasmine asked, noticing Chloe's long silence and thoughtful expression.

"Nothing," Chloe lied. Jasmine quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously skeptical.

"Alek," Chloe sighed, ducking her head.

Jasmine grinned at the mention of her cousin's name.

"You like him, don't you?" she inquired. For the first time, Chloe didn't try to deny anything when someone asked about her possible affections for a cocky Brit.

At Chloe's silence, Jasmine's grin widened. She cared about Alek and Chloe and she didn't want to see either of them get hurt. It was obvious to everyone but Chloe that he was head over heels in love with the Uniter and when Mai fall in love,it's for life. If Chloe hadn't felt the same way for Alek, he would have been devastated and alone or the rest of his life. Jasmine had always kind of guessed that Chloe liked her cousin but it felt good to hear her say it. Now Chloe could date Alek, someone that wouldn't break her heart and that she could actually be with.

"Tell him that," Jasmine urged.

Chloe's head snapped up, eyes wide. "No, no way!"

" Why not?" the brunette asked,

"I couldn't, I mean he wouldn't – he doesn't,' Chloe stuttered nervously. She took a deep breath and blushed slightly. "He doesn't like me. Not like that."

Jasmine chuckled at the irony of the situation. Just last week, after saving Chloe, Alek had said the same words to her about Chloe. "Yeah, I guess he doesn't like you."

Chloe face fell instantly. Jasmine chuckled at her expression and finished her statement, "I think he loves you."

_Loves me? Loves me! Alek loves me? There's no way!_ Chloe thought to herself, unable to keep the idiotic smile off her face. Amy had told her the same thing once but Chloe assumed that she was just doing the best friend thing and trying to help her get over Brian but hearing it from Alek's cousin made her believe it.

The two girls sat in silence after Jasmine turned back on the movie.

"Wait," Chloe said randomly, pausing the movie when the couple finally shared the expected "I love you" s and public make-up in the cafeteria, "how do you know when you're in love?"

Jasmine put down the bowl of popcorn she was holding and turned to her friend. She accepted that she wasn't going to just watch the movie and that she was going to spend quite a bit of her night helping Chloe admit how she feels about Alek and possibly convince her hard-headed cousin to tell her how he feels.

However, as much as she wanted to help, Jasmine had no idea how to answer the question. Jasmine looked at Chloe curiously for further explanation.

"I mean I really like Brian. I even thought I loved him but then why do I keep thinking about Alek?"

Jasmine sat in thoughtful silence unable to answer Chloe's question. Suddenly she jumped up from her seat on the sofa and sprinted to her room.

"Jas…" Chloe called out after her, surprised and worried.

The brunette walked out of her room clutching a magazine in her hand. Chloe looked at her in question. Jasmine held up the magazine for Chloe to see. It was a past issue of HerStyle, hardly something anyone would expect Jasmine to be reading. Chloe's confusion grew.

"I brought this when I was wondering about Luke," Jasmine and I explained, gesturing to the headline that read _True Love: Is he the one? _She opened the magazine. "This is the quiz I took about him. I'll read you the question and you say "Alek" or "Brian".

Chloe nodded, adjusting her position on the sofa and fixing the blanket, getting ready.

**(A/N: This may sound cheesy...I talekd about this in my first author's note. The question is said by Jasmine, the italics is Chloe's thoughts as she figures out hjer answer and what comes after is the answer said by Chloe.)**

"Okay," Jasmine said reading the first question to herself, formatting it to fit their game before asking Chloe. "You love it when he complements you. Which one?"

_Let's see, _Chloe thought to herself, _Brian compliments me all the time…sometimes a little too often but it still makes me feel good. Alek rarely ever compliments me so when he does it makes me feel amazing._

"Alek," Chloe finally admitted.

Jasmine smirked and marked an "A" next to the question.

"You smile whenever you think about him."

_I get sad when I see Brian's name because I can't be with him but then I always think about how sweet he is. Alek usually annoys me._

"Brian"

A "B" was written next to question 2.

"You feel jealous when he talks to someone of the opposite sex."

_I don't know any of Brian's female friends. I don't know any of Alek's either…oh, who am I kidding? I threw him into a shelf when he almost kissed Mimi._

_"_Alek." Chloe blushed as Jasmine's smile grew.

"You call him when you're in danger. Do you even need to answer that?" Jasmine asked. The second question was her own. Chloe chuckled and shook her head. An "A" was written next to the question before they moved on to the next one.

"Who's personality do you like more?"

_Brian's sweet, funny, smart. Alek is cocky, stubborn rude, and always making inappropriate comments._

"Brian."

"Who are you more attracted to?"

_Brian is cute. I mean he has a nice body and face. But I'm not stupid; Alek is very, very sexy. The accent, the body, the face…the accent._

"Alek."

Jasmine fake gagged but wrote down the answer anyway.

They continued the same way, with Jasmine reading the question, Chloe comparing the two boys in her mind before answering and Jasmine writing down her answer.

"So, which one is it?" Chloe asked, actually bouncing in nervous anticipation.

Jasmine finished her tally and turned to her friend. "They're even."

"Even?" Chloe cried out incredulously, "What the Hell? I could have told you that!"

Jasmine shrugged and flipped through the magazine. "Oh wait, one more question."

"Who is the last person you think about before you fall asleep and the first person you think about then you wake up in the morning?"

Chloe sighed, knowing that if the magazine was right, she officially had her answer and then she would have the trouble of figuring out what to do about it.

_Every night I say a little prayer that the people I care about are safe. He's one of them. Every morning I wake up hoping that I'll see him so that I know he got through another night safely._

"Well?" Jasmine asked urgently.

"Alek."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Chapter 2 of Goodbyes, Hellos! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is pretty fluffy Chalek...maybe even a kiss. I'll be more tempted to put it in if I get loads of reviews! My new goal is 30. I have the chapter written in my notebook. I'll type it tomorrow and I'll upload as soon as I get 30 reviews.<strong>

**Okay 3 things to cover- PLEASE READ!**

**Which of these story ideas do you like better for me to do? These are the ideas that me and Ames came up with so no copying!**

**a) Series of one-shots on how Chloe loses her remaining lives.**

**b) Discovering a huge secret about Chloes real family that Meredith's been hiding.**

**c)Alek proving that he isn't ashamed of Chloe at a basketball game.**

**d0 Series of Chalek songfics**

**We'll write them all at some point but which do you want first?**

**Next thing: Any ideas about what you want to see in this story? I have it mostly planned out but I'll still take suggestions!**

**Here are replies to the reviews I got for the first chapter:**

**KayJay112****: I'm so glad you like it and here's more...hope you can say you love it now! :D Tell me what you think!**

**CtrlAltDelicious****: I think this chapter pretty much explains but yes its a Chalek story. Brian is sweet and I love Alek more too. They just sorta fell out of love with each other, Brian realizing he didn't know the real Chloe and Chloe realizing Brian is puppy (well...kitty) love and Alek's the real thing.**

**MissTerie****: I hope you don't regret it! Thanks! If he wasn't being compared to someone like Alek people would probably love him but...yeah...**

**Godess of the Sands****; No she isn't mad at Alek. She was pissed that he didn't listen and just acted on impulse like that but then she forgave him like a second later and thanked him.**

**analise****: Thank you! That means a lot because I try my hardest and I'm like a fail with spelling.**

**InferiMaster****: Well, I hope you like where this is going so far. I'm open to suggestions too!**

**NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore****: Episode 7 was awesome! Whadya think of 8? the ending of that ripped my heart out. Tear. BTW I love your username!**

**Catlover10808****: First, thank you for being my first reviewer!And about Brian...my sentiments exactly.**

**Fish-in-Bowl****, BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN, Gymnast.15, Isob3l. KendallShmidtBenjaminStoneHOT, bucksgirl731: Thank you so very, very much for your interest. Hope you liked the new chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! All of my authors note had some very important information so if you didn't read, please do. Hope you enjoyed! Now all you have to do is...REVIEW! If I could I'd offer to send Ben Stone ina gift box to eveyone who reviews but since I can't, I'll give you Chalek goodness instead!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auhtor's note:**

**Hey hey people! Thank you so so soooo much for all of the reviews, alert adds, etc. I was reading them and smiling like an idiot. They're may or may not have been dancing several happy jigs involved...**

**My new goal is 45 reviews. I think that's reasonable.**

**Thank you to everyone that voted on which story we're gonna be writing next. I got 7 votes for Alek to prove he isn't ashamed of Chloe at a basketball game, 2 votes for how Chloe loses her remaining lives and 1 vote for discovering the family secret thingy. C is the obvious winner so I'll start working on that right away. Anybody have a certain way that they want Alek to prove it? PM me if you do. I'll still take votes though!**

**Don't forget to read the reply reviews at the end. Very special thank you to Lil5weetie and Kylee-Cat. There reviews saved this chapter! I dedicate this to you two!**

**What did you all think about episode 9? The ending was epic! Random Chalek kiss! Yay! I don't know if I should be excited for next week because that episode looks amazing but ! Or maybe sad because it doesn't seem like it has much hope for Chalek and it's the summer finale and abc family might not give it another season. I will forever hate that station if they do that! Tell me what you think in a review or PM! If you haven't seen the promo and/or sneak peeks, I suggest you go to Youtube and watch them stat.**

**Diclaimer: I own The Nine Lives of Chloe King as much as I own Paul's epic sidekick-ness, in other words; I wish!**

**Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>"These are fascinating."<p>

Alek put down the stack of papers he was looking through. The name "Giuseppe Luca" was typed neatly on the label of the file folder. Giuseppe Luca was the Italian Mai that the Order had mistaken for the Uniter half a century ago. He had been shot by an assassin, presumed dead, but seen a few months later. Truth is he had visited an exceptional doctor and survived the gunshot. The truth that he wasn't the Uniter came when the Order attacked and he never woke up. Before that day, the Order had catalogued everything he did, every routine he had and everyone he dealt with. They stalked him to find some sort of fatal weakness. There were similar files for all important Mai, such as pride leaders and lead hunters. Alek had been slightly disturbed to see the one about his aunt and after reading about a late-night rendez-vous at a hotel in town with an unknown male Mai, promptyly closed it and shoved it to the bottom of the pile. Files had been created for Alek and Jasmine because they were the Uniter's protectors.

"They did the same for Chloe," Brian announced sliding the largest of all the files across the table to Alek.

Alek opened it, his eyes growing wider with evey page he looked at. There were transcripts of every conversation that took place in her house when she talked to Amy, Paul, her mother, Alek, Jasmine, Frank even Brian and Lana on the phone.

The next set of pages were blueprints of her house, school and Varese Vintage. After that came Chloe's class and work schedules, habits, frequented locations and her mother's work information. The rest of the documents contained every bit of Chloe's life including pages and pages of photographs of Chloe with all of her friends, Lana, her mother, Valentina and anyone else she's interacted with in the last few months. Alek chuckled at the picture of him laying in Chloe's bed with a panicked, awkard Chloe and an angry Meredith standing beside him. Then his face flushed when he saw the photo of Chloe, clad in only a lacy strapless bra and matching underwear, jumping around her room with Amy, getting ready to go clubbing.

Brian saw Alek's face and smiled, knowing exactly which photo the Brit was looking at given he'd had virtually the same reaction.

The two spent the next hour or so going through the remaining files and watcing and listening to the video and audio surveillance clips on Brian's laptop.

Alek's phone chimed, interrupting the comfortable silence. He pulled it out of his pocket and upon reading the message was unable to keep the goofy grin from spreading scross his face.

From: Chloe

Message: Hey! Where r u? Jas nd I r hving movie day. Waitn 4 u 2 watch the horror movies! Hurry up nd get ovr here! (BTW J says bring dinner)

-Chloe

Brian watched in silence as Alek tapped out a reply and pocketed his phone.

"Chloe?" Brian guessed with a knowing look.

Alek debated denying it but realized it would be pointless. "How'd you know?"

"The look on your face," Brian responded, "I used to be like that whenever Chloe texted me."

Alek nodded his head, looking away wishing they could return to talking about the Order.

"You love her," Brian said. From the tone he used, it was obvious that it wasn't a question. He was stating something that he already knew definitively.

This time Alek didn't bother denying it. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to deny it every one could see through him. Jasmine, Valentina, Amy, even some of his friends from school and now Brian. Everyone except Chloe, the one person that needed to know. Alek looked Brian dead in the eye, knowing that they wouldn't be going back to their old conversation anytime soon. "So do you."

Brian shrugged and said somewhat wearily, "Yeah…I do…'

"You don't sound so sure."

"It's just…I…." Brian started, stumbling over his words. Alek raised an eyebrow, intrigued. If Brian admitted to not loving Chloe then Alek would have an even better shot with her.

Brian took a deep breath and continued. It's just that after finding out all of this I feel like I don't really know Chloe. How can you love some one you don't really know? Plus I see now that there's no way we can be together with the curse and all so I've been trying to get over her."

Silence fell over the two, this time an awkward one. Alek's phone went off again with a text from Jasmine who decided she wanted Mexican for dinner.

"Tell her," Brian said randomly.

"What?" Alek asked confused.

"Tell Chloe how you feel about her. Ask her out," Brian said, sadness in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Alek questioned incredulously, "You're really telling me to go after the girl you love…or used to love?"

Brian nodded his head yes, knowing how ridiculous the situation must seem but needing to get to his point. 'Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. I want Chloe to be happy and I can't do that. You can though. Plus I'm pretty sure she feels the same." Brian's face was crushed by the end of his statement. He quickly turned to reach into the bag behind him and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen.

Alek's heart was racing by the time Brian stopped talking. He wasn't sure how to take Brian's confession. He sounded sincere but Alek couldn't help but think that maybe Brian was planning revenge by getting Alek to confess his feeling and be brutally rejected – not to mention humiliated – by Chloe. Still, he couldn't help but smile and be filled with hope at Brain's words. _I'm pretty sure she feels the same_. About Alek. It was like a dream come true for him. Just as he was about to ask Brian how he knew, the human started talking.

"My dad's planning on sending me away to an office in Connecticut next week. He doesn't want me to stay because he thinks you or anyone else is going to come after me. I don't want to be apart of this now that I know what it is though so I'm taking what money I have and moving closer to my mother's family in Florida. I'm over 18 so my father can't stop me," Brian rushed out in one breath. He was getting kind of desperate for this conversation to end. He scrawled something down on th piece of paper and handed it to Alek. "I bought a pre-paid that my dad hasn't tapped. Call me if you need anything.'

Alek took the card from his hand and looked down at the number written in messy handwriting before sticking it in his back pocket.

"Do you think you could tell all of this stuff to my aunt. She really should know,' Alek said, gesturing widely to the array of files and CDs.

Brian shook his head, "I can't but you can take all of them to her yourself. I made copies and these are yours."

Alek stood up as if to leave.

"Hold on a sec," Brian said causing Alek to sit back down and look at him expectantly.

"This might seem like a stupid warning but be really careful."

"We are. That day was a mishap and it won't happen again," Alek defended.

"No, no, not that,' Brian hurried. "You see, the Order doesn't only kill Mai by sending guys with knives after them. They poison their food, make their cars' breaks stop working so they crash, have heavy objects fall off of buildings onto their heads. The only thing that kept this from happening to Chloe is that she would wake up and that my father wanted to see her breathe her last breath. Now he's pretty desperate to see her dead so he'll start using all the dirty tricks he has to eliminate her lives one by one."

Alek was frightened by what that meant. The only way to keep her completely, 100% safe with the new threat was to put her into hiding, something Chloe refused to do. It would mean she couldn't eat out, couldn't walk down the street without a Mai checking everything first. She would have every bit of her life more guarded than the president and knowing Chloe she would hate every second of it.

Alek's phone chimed again interrupting his thoughts. Chloe texted him again, asking for extra guacamole on her burrito and chips and salsa for her and Jasmine.

"I'd better go," Alek said standing up.

Brian stood up as well. "Yeah, same here."

They shook hands.

"Thank you... for everything," Alek said quietly. "and I'm really sorry for attacking you."

"Don't worry about it. You were protecting Chloe. Thank you for that," Brian said, smiling.

"I hope you get to Florida alright."

"Take care of Chloe…and yourself."

Alek picked up the heavy bag and walked out to his car thinking that maybe Brian Rezza wasn't that bad. For a human.

(**A/N: Hope you guys didn't hate that part too much. I know it's a stretch but I needed some way of showing that Brian wouldn't get in the middle of Chalek...for now. ;P)**

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Alek stepped out of the elevator, struggling under the weight of three stuffed Chipotle bags, a tray of sodas, a big white box in a bag and the enormous black canvas bag from Brian. Unfortunately there were only three apartments on their floor and their's was at the very end, around the corner. He finally reached the door feeling as if his arms would snap off. He put down the canvas bag patting his pockets for his keys. He finally got the door open.<p>

The apartment was dark, the only light coming from the television. Alek could see Chloe and Jasmine sitting on the couch, leaning on one another, watching the girls on screen arguing. Neither of the two Mai acknowledged his entry.

"You know, if I was an assassin you'd both be dead by now," Alek said loudly, smirking.

He heard Chloe laugh and his smirk turned into a small smile.

"We knew you were there, Alek," she said.

"We just didn't care," Jasmine finished, chuckling.

Alek's smile became mischievous, "Well, if you don't care then I'll just take two of these Chipotle bags back down to the doorman…'

Instantly the two girls leapt to their feet and rushed to Alek.

"Yay! You're back!" Chloe exclaimed, somewhat sarcastically, grabbing the tray of drinks. Jasmine gave her cousin an exaggerated hug and took the brown bags from him.

The three made their way back to the saofas. Alek took Jasmine's seat on the couch next to Chloe. She opened her mouth to protest but one pleading look from Alek made her turn and take a seat on the love seat. Normally, Jasmine would have physically moved Alek but she let it slide, desperately wanting her cousin and her best friend to stop pining after each other and just get together already.

Chloe's head snapped up as Alek sat down beside her instead of Jasine. Her face flushed and she looked away shyly, as Alek spread both of his arms along the back of the couch and therefore right behind her head.

Normally she would have a smart remark about personal space but after finally admitting to herself how she felt about Alek, she couldn't help but feel awkward around him. Plus, her heart wasn't helping by speeding up. She tried desperately to calm it, knowing that Alek and Jasmine would hear. The latter smirked at her, receiving a glare from Chloe in return.

Alek's knee bumped Chloe's as he stretched out further. The girl's eyes widened at he electricity that shot through her body at the contact. Chloe tried to hide herself and put distance between their bodies by cowering into the armrest. Jasmine opened her burrito and watched the two in amusement.

Alek reached his arm around Chloe's retreating figure to grab his Coke. He expected to have his arm smacked away and to be chastised for his lack of manners; instead Chloe wrapped her arms around herself, ducked her head and looked in the opposite direction. Alek took a sip of his soda and studied Chloe as he started unwrapping his food. Every time he got near her she cowered away but she didn't seem scared of him. How could she? Instead she seemed _embarrassed_. Alek couldn't fathom why she would feel that embarrassed. She looked beautiful in her purple tank top and balck & white pajama pants with her curly blonde hair plied on top of her head. Plus, Alek had seen her dirt and grass covered men's sweats with twigs in her hair and sweat all over her body and she hadn't cared at all. Something was off with Chloe and A;le wanted to find out.

He leaned back towards Chloe and put his mouth next to her ear. "I don't bite…unless you want me too," he whispered in her ear.

The combined effect of his suggestive words, his proximity, the feeling of his breath tickling her ear and his accent sent al the blood rushing to her face and a shiver down her spine. Finally, she decided she had enough. She placed a hand in the center of Alek's chest and shoved him away as she sprung from her set.

"We need plates!" she said quickly before rushing into the kitchen.

Alek stared after her, smirking because he could have that affect on her but wondering if the effect was good or bad. He watched her walk away, admiring the strip of pale, unblemished skin of her lower back where the pajama pants slipped down slightly and her tank top rode up.

"Stop."

The voice surprised Alek. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to his cousin. "What?"

"Stop doing this, Alek," Jasmine repeated crossing her arms over her chest.

Even though he knew what she meant, he decided to feign ignorance hoping she would drop it. He didn't feel like talking about a girl with Jasmine, especially not when said girl was I the next room and had super-hearing. "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you don't care. I know you lo-"

"Shhhhh!" Alek jumped up and slapped his hand onto Jasmine's mouth "She can hear you," he hissed, so quietly she almost couldn't hear him. Jasmine glared at her cousin until he removed his hand. Instantly his expression went from frantic to sad and confused.

Sometimes he thought Chloe liked him back and got prepared to make a move but she always ran back to her human. Now said human was falling out of love with Chloe but that doesn't mean she felt the same about him.

Alek had fallen head over heels in love with Chloe and knew that even if she rejected him, he would feel that way the rest of his life. He would be her protector for several more years, decades even, and if he wasn't he'd still be around her. Valentina would do everything she could to keep Chloe with the San Francisco pride, therefore in Alek's life.

Jasmine took note of his expression and pulled him onto the loveseat next to her with a sympathetic smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he let his head drop to her. The last time they sat like that was when they were 14 years old.

Alke had just arrived in America after being abandoned by his adoptive parents. Back then Alek was scrawny with a high-pitched voice. He spent most of his time in his room, except when Jasmine forced him to go training once a week. One day Alek came home from going to the bookstore with a bloody face, a body full of bruises and a serious limp. He had gashes in his thighs where he dug his claws to keep from fighting back and possibly killing the human boys that jumped him because of his "funny accent." Valentina had been out of town on business so Jasmine took it upon herself to clean his wounds and ice his sore leg. She offered to go find the boys and make them pay but instead ended up holding him as he finally let out the tears he'd been harboring since he started transforming.

After that Jasmine and Alek became very close. She helped him train harder to gain strength and control of his new abilities. She introduced him to some other Mai their age and he made some friends but he was still having trouble readjusting to the human world. Valentina hired a tutor instead of making him go to school until 2 ½ years ago when he transferred into Marina High with Jasmine. By that time, all of the training had taken away the scrany and replaced it with lean, hard muscle, the acne had disappeared and puberty had finlly made his voice a lot deeper. Some of the older Mai guys taught him basketball so he quickly made the school team. From then on he was the gorgeous, cocky, British basketball star and most popular guy in school.

At that moment, sitting on the sofa with Alek thinking about the possibilities of getting his heart broken, was the first time in over 2 years Jasmine had seen her cousin's vulnerable side.

"What do I do, Jas?" Alek asked.

Jasmine looked down at him. "Tell her how you feel. Kiss her."

Alek lifted his head and shook it. "I can't. What if she turns me down? I couldn't deal with that.'

"She won't," Jasmine tried reassuring him. He scoffed. "I'm serious, Alek. Just trust me."

Before Alek could reply, Chloe emerged from the kitchen with a stack of plates. Alek pulled away from Jasmine and moved to sit back on the sofa. Chloe sat in the armchair after passing out plates. Alek tried not to let the hurt he felt show on his face as Chloe purposely moved her hand away to avoid coming in contact with him when they both reached for a napkin at the same time.

Jasmine put _Paranormal Activity _on. The three ate and watched in silence, Alek and Chloe staring at only the TV and Jasmine looking between the two and the screen.

Jasmine put a second horror movie on and when it ended, Jasmine stood up.

"Well, as fun as this was, I'm going to bed," she announced, cleaning up her mess. "The sexual tension in here is unbearable.'

Alek and Chloe turned their hands around to look at her. Chloe was bright red and wide-eyed while Alek glared at Jasmine. She mouthed "Do. It." at Alek before turning to whisper something in Chloe's ear. Chloe blushed even more deeply and smacked Jasmine, who laughed and ran to her room, on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna hit the sack too," Chloe said, standing up.

"Good night," Alek replied.

"Good night, Alek," Chloe said before disappearing into the hallway.

Alek sighed quietly as he watched her leave. His mind was immediately flooded with thought of Chlo. He remembered Jasmine's and Brian's words and wondered if and how he should tell Chloe that he's in love with her.

Alek switched the TV back to Fios and flipped through until he found an old basketball game. He wrapped himself in the blanket Jasmine had left on the couch and watched the game intently, trying to distract him from all thoughts of Chloe. He was almost asleep when he felt something poking him in the side.

* * *

><p>"Jasmine!"<p>

Chloe barged into Jasmine's room. Instead of going to the guest room she was staying in when she left the living room she went straight there.

Jasmine looked up from the book she was reading by her window. "Yes, Chloe?"

"What was…that?" Chloe said quietly, incase Alek was listening, gesturing towards the living room.

"Two people that are obviously in love with each other but are too stubborn and clueless to tell each other," Jasmine said putting down her book.

Chloe closed the bedroom door and took a seat on the end of Jasmine's bed.

"I'll tell him," Chloe sighed. 'I promise.'

A huge smile erupted on Jasmine's face. "Really?" Chloe nodded, turning her heads to stare at the wall on the other side of the room. Jasmine rushed to her door and opened it. She made an exaggerated "after you" gesture to Chloe who shook her head.

"Tomorrow," the blonde said, "maybe next week."

Jasmine sighed and shut the door. She came and sat beside Chloe.

"Alek's not as strong as he seems," the brunette said, suddenly very serious.

Chloe looked at her friend, studying her face for some clue as to what she was hinting at. "What?"

"Alek's been through a lot with losing his parents then transforming in front of his adoptive parents and having them throw him out and moving to America. He used to get bullied a lot when he came here but don't tell him I told you that."

Chloe nodded, surprised. Alek was bullied? Chloe couldn't imagine the sexy, strong, popular Alek Petrov she knew ever being the victim of bullying. Without even relying on his Mai abilities, Alek could easily pummel any bully.

Jasmine continued. "He's been hurt so many times so, please, don't you hurt him too."

"Never." Chloe's reply was instant and ernest. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Alek."

"That's good to know."

It wasn't Jasmine's voice that replied. The voice was male and accented, British to be exact, and coming from the now open doorway. Both girls looked up shocked. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't hear him approach.

"How…how much did you hear?" Chloe asked, nervously.

"Enough." For once Alek wasn't smirking. He looked touched and very pleased.

Neither one said anything for a while, just staring at each other as Jasmine looked between them. Finally she cleared her throat.

"Okay, I really am going to bed now so both of you get out." She got up and pushed Alek out of her door. She turned back to Chloe, winked at her and made her leave as well.

Chloe stepped into the hallway. Much to her relief Alek was nowhere to be found so she just headed for the guest room. Just as she passed Alek's open door he called out to her. She stepped hesitantly into his room.

Alek was standing in the middle of the room looking at her. He had taken off his shirt and Chloe tried – and failed- to keep a blush off of her face as her eyes skimmed over his bare chest, muscled arms and six-pack. He motioned for her to come in as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, Alek?" she asked, stepping further into his room and taking a seat on his desk chair.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you said to Jasmine," he said quietly, staring at her.

"It's nothing. Really." Chloe replied shyly, looking away.

"Either way, it means a lot," Alek insisted.

Finally, Chloe brought her eyes up to meet his.

"I care about you, Alek," she admitted. "I'd never hurt you. I'd sacrifice as many of my lives as it takes to save yours."

The words made Alek unbelievably happy. However he didn't want her dying for him. He tried to protest. "Chloe-"

"No, Alek. No matter what you say I always will," she cut him off. He didn't argue and the two sat in silence.

"I have something to give back to you," Alek said suddenly.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow as Alek got up to retrieve something from beside his abandoned shirt.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw what he was holding.

"This isn't something Jas would have so I figured it was yours," he said handing her the copy of HerStyle with the blaring headline _True Love: Is he the one?_

Chloe took the magazine from him, refusing to meet his eyes, 'Did you…did you read it?"

Alek scoffed, "Why would I read a girl's magazine?"

Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

"However," Alek continued, "I did skim the page it was open to."

"What page was that?" she asked nervously, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear and looking down.

Alek grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. He leaned down so close that Chloe thought he was going to kiss her.

"You know." His breath tickled her lips as he whispered the words to her. Chloe's eyes drifted shut only to snap open when Alek released her and straightened himself.

"Chloe, what does this mean?" Alek asked cautiously. He knew he was the reason they were having the conversation but he was still terrified that he misunderstood the situation and was about to make a fool out of himself.

"You'll laugh at me," Chloe looked away, blushing slightly.

"No, I wouldn't," Alek said sincerely. He tried to catch Chloe's eyes so she could see that he meant his words but she kept looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm not telling you," Chloe said, jumping from her seat and trying to flee from his room. Alek grabbed her wrist to stop her, not painfully but tight enough that she couldn't pull away.

"Chloe."

She sighed, knowing that the conversation was inevitable at this point.

Alek watched nervously, still holding Chloe's wrist, as she looked down and mumbled something that Alek couldn't understand.

"I can't hear you."

She spoke again, only the slightest bit louder.

Alek sighed, "Chloe-"

Before he could Chloe burst out, "I like you! Okay, Alek? It means I like you! Hell, I think I might even love you! So go ahead and laugh or reject me but now you know!"

Alek stood up so that he was face to face with Chloe. He had a huge, idiotic grin on his face. Alek wanted desperately to kiss Chloe but had one final thing to clear up before he'd let himself accept this and be happy.

"What about Brian?" He slipped the hand that was griping her wrist down to intertwine with her own hand, while his other hand gently held the side of her face, tilting it up towards him. This time Chloe didn't avert her gaze, instead she stared in to his eyes, getting lost in the beautiful pools of brown.

"He's…he's not you," she said quietly. As soon as the words left her mouth, Alek's lips crashed down on Chloe's. The kiss was soft but still passionate and urgent and sent a rush of warmth to every inch of both bodies. Chloe wished that it could have been her first kiss instead of the one with Xavier. Alek puled back slightly to put his ips beside Chloe's ear.

"That's good because I know I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Alek wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist as she put hers around his neck and they stood for a while beaming at each other, happier than they'd ever been. Eventually they leaned back into each other until their lips met again.

This time the kiss was heated as they pressed their bodies together as close as possible. Chloe moaned lightly as Alek's tongue slipped between her lips.

"Keep it down in there!" The two broke apart as Jasmine shouted from her room. "And use protection!"

Chloe blushed for what felt like the 100th time that day.

Alek chuckled. "I think I'm going to have to go kill my cousin now," he joked.

Chloe smiled up at him, "Don't be mad at Jas. After all she's a big part of why we're finally…together?" The last part came out as a question.

Alek smiled back at her. "I guess you're right about that…girlfriend."

For the next 30 minutes they remained like that, wrapped in each other's arms, alternating between soft kisses, smiling at each other and whispering sweet nothings. Chloe let out a huge yawn, remembering how tired she really was. With a final kiss she pulled away from Alek. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow. Good night."

She made her way to the door and just as she opened it, Alek appeared behind her. In one fluid motion, he shut the door, spun her around and cornered her against the hard wood, his hands on either side of her head.

"I think I know a better way to spend the night than sleeping," Alek said with his usual cocky smirk. "Plus, I believe you still have some moves to show me." He put a hand against her stomach, gently pushing her into the door. Chloe smiled, remebering that day in the hallway when she talked to him for the first time in two years, months ago.

"Subtle."

Alek winked at her. "I'm not trying to be."

Giggling, Chloe ordered, "Just shut up and kiss me," to which Alek happily obliged.

As the kiss deepened he took one of his hands off the wall and ran it down her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps on the flesh, before settling it on her hip. Chloe cupped his neck in one hand while the other made its way around Alek's waist pulling him closer.

They kissed and kissed, pulled back to breathe and kissed some more.

Chloe moaned again as Alek rubbed his hand up and down her side and slipped her own hand into his back pocket.

Alek pulled his lips from hers and brought them back to her ear. "What is it about my ass with you and Amy?" Before Chloe could reply, Alek recaptured her lips in his.

Chloe spread her fingers out in the big pocket of his loose jeans, scratching one on something. She pulled the offending object from his pocket and moved her face away from his to see what it was. Her eyes narrowed as she glared down at the thing in her hand and back up at the boy it belonged to.

"Alek, why the hell do you have this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I think I like those a bit too much... Can you guess what it is? I gave a hint somewherer earlier in the chapter...did you find it? Give me your guesses when you REVIEW. Like I said before, my new goal is 45 but 50 will make me jump around my room like a banshee!<strong>

**Okay, some things to cover.**

**Anybody remember the scene in this chapter where Alek is leaning on Jasmine's shoulder when Chloe is in the kitchen? There was that backstory/flashback thingy about Alek when he first came to America. That idea just popped into my head so I included it. Does anybody think I should turn that into a full on story?**

**Next, if anybody here lives in or is very familiar with San Francisco, please tell me in a review or PM me because I need help coming up with a good location for the next chapter.**

**I know some people find the fact that Alek and Brian get along kinda weird. So know I ask you...do you want a fight between the two? I loved the fight scene in the last episode so...yeah. Tell me what you think.**

**Would you all prefer I replied to your reviews privately or is this okay?**

**Okay, review replies:**

**Duffster21****: Thank you! I agree, I agree, I agree, I agree and I agree. Your review made me smile. :)**

**bangelluvforever: Ahhhh thank you! Hope you liked this update!**

**Lauren: Victory for Chalek indeed!**

**Isob3l: Thanks for voting! Your welcome and look at this... I'm mentioning you again. LOL. Thanks a bunch and hope you like this chapter!**

**xinception: Haha! Thats liek the face I had one at the end of episodes 7 and 9. So glad you think my story is stupid face and eye wriggling worthy!**

**Emilyjaden101: Thank you! I'm pretty sure you had the longest review of that chapter: maybe even the whole story! I'm glad you liked protective Alek and the quiz. And thanks for voting!**

**Alanna-Banana1987: I can understand where you're coming from. You're review inspired me to consider a Alek/Brian fight. What do you think?**

**Kylee-Cat: Thanks a bunch! Your review helped me write this chapter! I was wondering how to get Chloe and Alke together and I one scenario written but I didn't really like it. You inspired me to have Alke find the quiz results so huge thanks! Hope you liked it!**

**Lil5weetie: Thank you! You also helped save this chapter without knowing it. I forgot that the whole scene before Alek came back to the apartment was originally going to be in chapter 2 so I typed it in the other document. You made me remember that I left it out and otherwise it wouldn't make sense.**

**Crutchly, Anna H. Caldwell, J-M-S123, SpeakNow4, sweetsilence3, smoudy97, Godess of the Sands: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and/or voting. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Hope I didn't miss anyone or misspell names!**

**Thats all for now folks! Dont forget to review with answers to the questions I asked, feedback and well...anything else you wanna tell me about TNLOCK or the story.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Ideas Wanted!

**Don't hate me! This isn't a chapter… Sorry! I have some very very important things to cover though. Thanks for the reviews I am PAST 50! Eeeee! More on that when I actually post a chapter.**

**Okay, I have soooo much writers block but I'm trying my hardest. I have the plot planned for three more chapters or so and I was wondering if you wanted more after that. If you do then I need ideas! What do want to see happen with our favorite couple and friends? PM me with any that you have.**

**Also, if this takes a slightly angsty/ hurt/comfort turn would you guys still be okay or hate it? Happy ending though!**

**PM me or review with what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I am so very very sorry for the author's note where a chapter should be in the last one. But this is a chapter. 100% chapter. And more good news...I've overcome my writer's block! And it's all thanks to you guys. I got amazing reviews with lots of idea that I will be incorporating into my story. Thank you all! I have gotten a lot of reviews...I'm at 68...yay! So here's a special contest type thingy. Everybody review and I'll put the names of the people who review in a hat and the person that I pull can give me any plot idea and I promise to include it at some point in the story.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to HaleyLizQuinn. She (I'm guessing you're a she) sent me a very long PM that was the sweetest ever! It was full of compliments and she thinks that this could be a 20+ chapter story. Oh wow, I did a happy dance and started, like, freaking out. And she gave me great ideas that have toatlly saved this story! Thank you! I love you in a totally none creepy way! Hope to hear from you again!**

**Oh one more thing: the season finaly! Whadja think? Whadja think? Holy fucking crap it was...holy fucking crap! I loved every second of it yet I still hated it! And the ending! Le gasp! There has to be a second season! eeee. Tell me what you think. Okay, I'll let you read now...**

**Disclaimer: I own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King as much as I own Amy's really cool car. In other words; I wish!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"You are so unbelievable!" Chloe huffed, pushing Alek away from her, opening the door and storming out.<p>

Alek sighed before following her into the rest of the apartment. If he was a normal teenage boy his girlfriend would be mad about finding a condom in his pocket. Except he was nowhere near normal. Hell, even her finding the picture of her in her underwear that he had considered keeping would be better than this. **(A/N: Both are guesses that I got from the last chapter. I was cracking up because when I wrote it I couldn't help but think of those!)**

But, no, Chloe had to go and find the cell phone number of none other than Brian freaking Rezza, her ex-boyfriend, the son of the head of the Order and many other things.

"Chloe!" Alek called after her. She kept walking. At this point Chloe wasn't paying attention to where she was going, just walking and glaring at the paper in her hand. She was inspecting it closely, hoping to see that she misread something.

Maybe the _R_ was actually a_ B_. Maybe it said _Orion_ instead of _Brian_.

Chloe groaned and moved her gaze from the paper. Nope, it clearly said _Brian R._ in very neat, very Brian-y handwriting. Finally, she looked at where she was. Somehow she had walked herself into the dinning room.

Alek entered seconds after her and tried calling her again. Chloe continued to ignore him. He tried one more time and she finally swung around to face him.

"Why do you have this?" she demanded, holding up the small paper, now wrinkled from her tight grip.

Alek looked at Chloe's furious and confused, yet still beautiful face, trying to formulate an answer. Chloe stared at him impatiently in return, her free hand on her hip. At last, Alek decided to just be honest. He opened his mouth to explain about the note and going to the café and all the files but Chloe cut him off.

"Where did you get it?"

"From Brian," Alek replied, "Brian gave it to me."

"B – Brian? You…he…he gave it to you?" Chloe stuttered, stunned. "When?"

"When we met for coffee."

"You saw him!" Chloe shrieked so loudly that the entire apartment building could probably hear her.

Alek winced visibly as the high volume hit his sensitive ears.

"What the hell is going on in here? I'm trying to sleep!" a voice said from the entryway.

Chloe and Alek looked up to see a bedraggled Jasmine glaring at them. Under normal circumstances Alek would have had a joke to make about her appearance. Jasmine's curly dark brown hair was in a tangled mess atop her head with random strands poking out and her pajamas were twisted and wrinkled.

"It's nothing, Jas. You can go back to bed. Sorry for waking you," Alek said turning from his cousin back to Chloe.

"Nothing my ass," Chloe huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasmine sighed and plopped herself onto one of the dining room chairs. "Explain."

Alek shared the story of meeting Brian at the coffee shop, their talk and receiving the files and surveillance tapes that he was going to give to Valentina. Chloe occasionally cut in with a comment or a question but Jasmine remained silent listening intently.

"That was stupid. You should have taken me with you as back-up in case it was a trap," Jasmine said once Alek finished talking.

He shrugged. "Some one had to be with Chloe and she couldn't have come along in case it actually was dangerous."

"Why'd you even go in the first place?" Jasmine asked.

Alek looked directly at Chloe who was leaning against the wall, silently as he answered his cousin. "It was a chance to get insider information to keep Chloe safe. I couldn't pass that up and have what happened last week happen again. I couldn't come that close to losing her again."

Chloe stared back at Alek, unable to keep a small smile from spreading on her face at his words. A part of her wanted to go kiss him but she remained rooted to her spot. Chloe was still unhappy with Alek but couldn't help but think of how sweet he was. They stared into each other's eyes from across the room, not saying a word.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about that, Chloe?" Jasmine questioned, ending the couple's little moment. "What Alek did was good. It could save a lot of lives and not just yours."

Chloe looked over at Jasmine. "I know. I'm proud of him for that." She shifted her gaze back to Alek talking to him, not Jasmine. "I just don't like that you didn't tell me."

She sounded so hurt that it nearly broke Alek's heart. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"You just told me you loved me but a few hours ago you wouldn't even tell me something like this. This relationship started with a lack of trust. Maybe-"

"It's not like that!" Alek nearly yelled, cutting Chloe off. He knew her well enough to know what was coming next. She was going to say that they were moving too fast, they were rushing things. Maybe they should slow down, break-up and start over. And Alek couldn't handle that. Forget heartbroken, his entire being would be crushed. She he did what anyone else would do in situation; panicked and blurted out the first reasonable thing that came to mind. "Valentina made me promise I wouldn't!"

Jasmine and Chloe looked at Alek shocked.

"Valentina?", "Mom?" they demanded at the same time.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Jasmine asked. Valentina left to visit with the Seattle pride a coupled days after Chloe came to stay.

"Yeah, Valentina told me to find Brian and ask him about what happened since you wouldn't talk. She said to tell you after it happened in case we were wrong about Brian or something."

Chloe seemed to mull this over in her mind for a minute.

"So Brian's alright? He's recovering and no one else is trying to hurt him?" Chloe finally asked.

Alek was relieved that she bought his story and didn't ask further questions. Sure, he felt horrible for lying to her, especially after her whole trust speech but he didn't know what else to do. _I'll tell her after she's calmed down. I'll tell Chloe and she'll understand_, Alek tried reassuring himself.

"Alek?" Chloe's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right…Brain. He's fine. Just some scratches and a minor sprain in is leg. His dad kept him safe and he's leaving for Florida…tomorrow."

Alek expected Chloe to freak out when she heard Brian was leaving but instead she nodded and excused herself to the bathroom, distractedly.

* * *

><p><em>He's moving! He's…he's moving! No way. Not possible<em>, Chloe's thoughts were racing as she hurried down the hall to her room. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Brian was really moving all the way across the whole damn country without her getting the chance to say good-bye or thank you.

_Call him._

Chloe glanced down at his number still in her hand as the thought popped into her mind. She quickly rejected it, only to reconsider a few seconds later.

_Oh, what the hell_, she thought, grabbing her cell phone from her purse. She checked out the bedroom door to make sure Alek and Jasmine were still talking in the dining room, which they were, before opening the window and jumping to the roof. Chloe figured it'd be less likely that she'd be heard up there.

She quickly scanned the rooftop for any possible dangers or listening ears but only saw the beautiful moonlit San Francisco skyline.

Chloe pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the little piece of paper. Her thumb hesitated over the call button. Chloe wasn't scared of Brian but she was still nervous about seeing him again. And trying to explain to him about Alek.

Plus, there was Alek himself. Chloe felt terrible for lying to him but she knew that he would never let her do this and she needed to. She _had _to. Call it a need for closure or call it a foolish curiosity but either way, Chloe knew that it would eat her alive for a very long time if she didn't get some answers. What the hell happened last week at Rezza Capital headquarters?

Chloe took a deep breath, being careful to keep her heartbeat from speeding up knowing that that would alarm Alek and Jasmine more than her talking. She shut her eyes for a brief second and pressed down on the little green button.

The phone rang twice before Brian's voice came over the line.

"Alek? What's going on? Is Chloe okay?" he demanded frantically.

"It's not Alek," Chloe replied with a small smile even though Brian couldn't see.

"Not…Alek? Wait who are you? Alek's the only person I gave this number to, Brian said confused and scared. If his father found out about his new phone his entire plan would be blown.

"It's me.'

Finally Brain calmed down enough to recognize the voice. "Chloe?"

"Yeah it's me," Chloe replied softly.

Brian remained silent for a moment, relishing the sound of her voice ringing in his ears. He thought he'd never hear her voice again. As much as he was forcing himself to forget her it still made his heart skip a beat.

Chloe pulled her phone away from her ear, checking the screen to make sure the call hadn't ended.

"Brian? You still there?" she asked, bringing the human on the other end of the line back to attention.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that. Is everything alright?" His voice was full of concern which only made Chloe feel worse that she'd have to break his heart.

"Everything's fine." Better than fine. That was one of the best nights of Chloe's life. "I just needed to talk to you."

"Alek gave you my number?"

"…Something like that," Chloe replied vaguely.

"Huh," Brian grunted, thoughtful," I didn't expect him to even tell you we had met."

_Well that certainly isn't far from the truth_, Chloe thought bitterly, instantly regretting it. Given what she was going to do, she couldn't really be mad at Alek for not telling her, especially if it was Valentina's orders.

"Look, Brian, I really don't have much time," Chloe said, shooting a nervous glance at the cracked guest room window. "I really need to talk to you. Can we meet? I know you're leaving so…tomorrow?"

"Um…okay. Cloverfield Park? 7 am?"

Chloe heard a knock on the bedroom door below and Jasmine calling her name.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Bye!" Chloe said quickly into the phone, ending the call before Brian could say anything else.

She quickly slipped from the edge of the roof into the room. Chloe headed for the door but realized that she had dirt from the roof all over her pajamas.

"Hold on! I'll be out in a sec!" she called to her friend. Quickly, the blonde threw on the first pajamas he could find in the drawer, black cotton short shorts and a white camisole with a cute cartoon strawberry.

"Chloe? Is everything alright?" Jasmine called again from outside. She raised her hand to knock again but Chloe flung the door open.

"Fine! I just spilled something on my clothes and had to change," Chloe rushed out with a large fake smile.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her oddly acting friend but let it slide. The two walked back into the dining room where Alek was still waiting.

Alek watched Chloe approach searching cautiously for any remaining anger. Chloe flashed him a reassuring smile. Alek let out a breath of relief. His eyes scanned over Chloe's new, much more revealing outfit in appreciation causing the girl to blush. His eyes zeroed in on her shirt, the cute cartoon, causing him to remember something. Suddenly, Alek rushed into the kitchen leaving the two girls to watch after him, confused.

"What's he doing?" Jasmine asked Chloe who shrugged in response

Alek returned carrying the large white bow in a plastic bag he'd completely forgotten he'd put in the refrigerator when he arrived home hours earlier.

"What's that?" Chloe asked, moving closer.

Alek pulled the box from the bag and set it on the table. He opened it to reveal several neat rows of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Desert," Alek announced.

"But I hate strawberries," Jasmine said.

"I know," Alek replied. He pulled out much smaller box that no one had noticed and handed it to Jasmine. "For you." She opened it to reveal a square of tiramisu, her favorite non-ice cream desert.

Alek wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer. "These are for Chloe," he told Jasmine, gesturing to the box that was easily 12 times larger than Jasmine's.

Chloe turned in Alek's arms and wrapped her own around his neck. She smiled brightly at him, all sense of betrayal and annoyance gone. "Chocolate covered strawberries are my favorites."

"I know," he replied, kissing her gently on the lips.

"And life as the third wheel begins," Jasmine sighed, picking up her desert box and heading to her room.

Alek and Chloe chuckled and released each other. Alek returned to the kitchen to get bowls for the strawberries and two wine glasses. He set them down on the counter and started filling them with bubbly liquid.

"Wait, Alek, I don't drink alcohol!" Chloe stopped him.

"Relax, love, it's just sparkling water."

Chloe smiled and accepted the glass that Alek offered. After filling the bowl with chocolate covered strawberries and putting the remainder in the refrigerator, Al EK grabbed Chloe hand and led her back to his room. They put down their desert and beverages onto the bedside table and fell into each other's embrace.

Chloe leaned her head against Alek's chest, the side of her face coming in contact with bare skin. She realized for the first time that Alek hadn't bothered to put on a shirt before they left his room.

Alek looked down at the girl in his arms as she placed a light kiss on the skin over his heart. She smiled as his heartbeat quickened and her own did the same. Chloe trailed her lips along his skin to his collarbone, up his neck, along his jaw and finished with a short, loving kiss on his lips. She let out soft squeal as he tightened his grip and lifted her feet off the ground. Alek laid both of their bodies down on his bed, pulling the comforter over their legs.

Instantly their lips reconnected in a hungry kiss. Alek slipped his tongue gently along the outline of Chloe's upper lip causing her to moan softly at the sensations coursing through her veins. Alek pulled away, causing Chloe to whimper then blush at the sound, and replaced his lips with a strawberry. Chloe smiled at him and bit down. When she finished it, Alek pressed his lips to hers, tasting the chocolate there. Chloe reached behind her to get a strawberry to feed Alek.

They remained like that, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing sweet strawberries and even sweeter kisses. When the bowl was empty, they whispered quietly to each other until around 3 am when eyes started fluttering shut.

* * *

><p>The next morning Chloe woke up at exactly 6:00 AM. Well, she didn't wake up because that would entail having actually been asleep. She had to make sure that she was up on time and couldn't set an alarm for fear of waking Alek up. Instead she spent the night alternating between watching the clock and Alek sleeping.<p>

_Please don't hate me for doing this_, she silently begged the boy next to her.

The digital clock on Alek's bedside table changed to 6:01 and Chloe sighed silently. She knew it was time to get up. As quietly as she could, she unwrapped Alek's arm from her waist. After waiting a moment to see if he would stir, she sat up and eased to the side of the bed, replacing her body with a pillow. She waited again and stood. The mattress sighed as her weight left it but Alek continued to snore lightly, undisturbed.

_Boys_, Chloe thought, _they can sleep through anything._

Chloe crept across the room like…well, like a cat, and gently opened the door. Again no movement from the sleeping Brit.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered softly before disappearing out the door.

After she talked to Brian on the telephone, Chloe packed her purse, picked some clothes out and hid them under her bed in the guest room.

She went into the room and pulled out her stuff.

Ten minutes later, a new record, Chloe was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a heavy green sweater, a short brown jacket and a gold scarf. With her purse over her shoulder, her boots in her hands and a stick of spearmint gum in her mouth she made her way back into the hallway. Chloe stopped once to peek into Alek's room to make sure he was still sleeping and then went to Jasmine's room.

Jasmine was sprawled across her king size bed fast asleep. Chloe tiptoed over to her friend and tried to nudge her awake. Jasmine didn't budge.

"Jas. Jas, wake up," Chloe tried whispering into her ear but that didn't work either. Finally she grabbed Jasmine's shoulder and gave it a big shake.

Instantly Jasmine's eyes flew open. She leapt from the bed into a crouched position, ready to attack.

"Chloe?" she demanded, incredulously, straightening herself.

Chloe covered Jasmine's mouth with her hand wide-eyed. "Shhhhhh!" She finally removed her hand from Jasmine's mouth when the apartment remained silent. "Get dressed and don't wake up Alek."

"Why? Where are we going?"

Chloe went over to Jasmine's closet, ignoring the question.

"Chloe?"

Chloe grabbed a pair of black jeans, a red v-neck sweater, a leather jacket and underwear for Jasmine. She tried giving them to her but Jasmine refused.

"No," the brunette said, crossing her arms. "I'm not changing until I know what we're doing."

Chloe sighed. "We're going to go meet Brian at Cloverfield Park at 7. Now get dressed." She pushed the clothes at Jasmine who took them but made no move to start changing.

Instead she looked at her blonde friend wearily. "Chloe…"

"I know what you're going to say, Jas, but I have to do this. I thought you'd like it better if I took a protector with me. Please." Chloe tried pleading Jasmine with her eyes.

"What about Alek?" Jasmine asked. "Does he know?" Chloe opened her mouth to answer but Jasmine cut her off. "Of course he doesn't! He'd never be okay with this!"

"He's asleep," Chloe said, dropping her head, somewhat ashamed. She felt bad for sneaking out on Alek but he'd never let her do this and she needed to.

"You just got into this relationship a few hours ago. Are you sure you want to risk messing it up?" _And waste all of my hard work_, Jasmine added silently.

"Alek won't care," Chloe said, knowing it's a complete lie.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Much."

Jasmine raised her other eyebrow.

"Okay, so he'll freak," Chloe admitted. "But I'll deal with that later. I have to do this, Jasmine. Please. I told Brian we'd be there at 7. We'll be back before Alek even wakes up."

Jasmine continued to look skeptical.

"Fine," Chloe said, starting towards the door, "I'll go alone."

"Wait!" Jasmine called out quietly as Chloe's hand gripped the doorknob. She released a breath of defeat. "Give me 10 minutes to get ready."

Jasmine dressed quickly and the two left out the window instead of making noise with the locks on the front door. They slipped into the sunlight, leaving Alek sleeping like a baby in his room, cuddling the pillow he thought was his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before 7, Chloe and Jasmine found a good bench in Cloverfield Park. They had stopped for three coffees and a bag of bagels and pastries on the way over.<p>

Chloe took a sip of her double-shot caramel macchiato as she listened to Jasmine go over the rules one more time.

"Don't go off alone with him and don't share any important information," Jasmine lectured on.

"Yes, Mom," Chloe joked, rolling her eyes.

Jasmine on the other hand was not amused. "Chloe, be serious. You'd better be glad I haven't called Alek so he can haul your butt back to the condo."

"Thank you, Jasmine," Chloe smiled earnestly. "Really, you're a great friend." Jasmine beamed in return, letting most of her seriousness go. No one had ever called her that.

"Chloe," a voice said from behind them.

Both girls looked up to see Brian standing awkwardly behind the bench.

Chloe smiled, "Brian."

"Hey Chloe."

Chloe jumped up and wrapped her arms around Brian in a friendly, welcoming hug. She offered him a seat on the bench, simultaneously surveying his body for injuries. He had stitches and bandages on his face and hands. Chloe could see places under his shirt that were slightly puffier, suggesting he had the same on his chest and stomach. Other than that he seemed fine. Whatever sprain he had in his leg must have been minor because he walked perfectly fine.

As Brian sat down, Jasmine stood up, bagel and coffee cup in hand.

"I'll let you guys talk alone," she said. She pointed towards some trees, "I'll be watching from over there with Carson."

Carson was the college-aged Mai that Jasmine insisted they bring as back-up since Alek didn't know. He had barely said two words to Chloe, following them on the roof-tops and then hiding in the shadows of the trees.

Chloe gave Jasmine a small wave as she turned to walk away before directing her attention to Brian. She offered him his coffee, the last bagel and the bag of pastries which he easily accepted.

"I can't stay for long. My father wants to meet with me about plans for my move to Connecticut," Brian said, taking a bite of coffee cake.

"I thought you were moving to Florida. That's what Alek told me," Chloe said.

"I am," he explained, "but my father doesn't know that." At Chloe confused look he continued. "My father wants to move me to an office in Connecticut. It's his way of making sure that I stay in the family business but move me away from…danger."

Chloe smiled. "Alek?"

Brian chuckled and nodded, taking another sip of coffee. Suddenly he turned very serious. "I'm…running away. I guess that's what you can call it I leave for Florida tomorrow to live near some of my mother's family. I want nothing to do with the Order. You know that, right?"

Chloe looked Brian dead in the eye. "Of course I do. I kind of figured that out when you saved me." Brain nodded and smiled. Chloe put a hand on his knee. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime. I mean it."

Chloe and Brian sat for a moment, until they both started speaking at the same time.

"So-"

"How's-"

Brian smiled warmly, "You first."

"How did you find out about the Mai?" Chloe asked.

Brian looked down at his piece of cinnamon crumb coffee cake.

"To make a long, painful story short," Brian started, "my father told me. He sat me down and explained everything about the Mai, the Order, you, even my mother."

"Your mother? Her death had something to do with the Mai?" Chloe questioned incredulously.

Brian started to retell the story of how his mother died and what came after but one look at Chloe's concerned face, he shut his mouth. He couldn't find the nerve to tell her that her birth family was responsible for his mother's death and that it died back to his family killing her parents. Knowing Chloe she would find some way to be guilty about it.

Instead Brian nodded and looked away with genuine sadness in her eyes, "It's a really long story."

Chloe wanted to urge him to tell her but was afraid that it was too much of a sore subject. She decided to just offer comfort and a listening ear if he needed one.

"You don't have to tell me but I'm here if you want to," Chloe said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Thanks," Brian said, finally looking back at Chloe. He turned serious. "Anyway, my father told me al of it and at first I didn't really believe him. So he started pulling out all of these files full of pictures. There was one of you jumping from a 3 story roof with cat-eyes and claws. That's when I started to believe it. After what happened last week I went back into his office and made copies of the files. I thought they might help keep you safe so I asked Alek to meet me so I could give them to him.

"That was so…" Chloe started smiling. She froze when the last of his words caught her attention. "Wait, did you just say that you asked Alek to meet you?"

Brain nodded. Not understanding the severity of the situation. "He didn't find you?"

"No," Brian said, shaking his head. "I gave a note to one of his basketball teammates who gave it to him."

_He lied to me_, Chloe thought, unable to grasp it. She turned to the trees searching for Jasmine. The brunette appeared from the shadows with a shocked look on her face. She shook her head to show Chloe that she didn't know either. Chloe shook her head, _I can't believe he lied to me._

"You can't be mad since technically, you're lying to him right now," Chloe heard Jasmine say quietly.

"Not helping, Jas," Chloe whispered, knowing her friend could hear her and shooting a glare in the direction in her direction.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Brian asked.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply and ask Brian another question but the words never left her mouth as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm maybe Brian is a traitor after all...guess you'll have to check out the next chapter. Who is this mysterious hand? I wonder...even though I know. Mwahahahaha. Evil laugh :).<strong>

**Hope you guys liked! **

**I have more ideas of what I'm doing but I'm still accepting more suggestions.**

**Thanks to my fantabulous reviewers!**

**Reviews to Chapter 3:**

**Wolf9lucky: You must think I'm evil again don't you. Haha thanks for the interest!**

**xinception: You were right! The first one too! LOL I feel the same way!**

**summer-love32: Well, he wasn't at a lose of words...maybe not the right words but words none the less. Haha the picture. It's okay, I ramble all the time...like in every author's note. LOL. **

**minimaddi: I agree. :) I guess you could say this is sorta alek explaining it all and her being mad and surprised. Sorta. Thank you so much!**

**panaricanchick: Thank you so much and let me just say..you have very correct feelings.**

**cklovewinter: Thank you! Well, ya know the answer now but oh well, hope you liked!**

**CtrlAltDelicious: Ahhhhh THANK YOU! And here's more Brain mischief... Mull no more! Okay, warning I'm going to seem like a major fangirl but this means sooo much because I love love love your writing (especially Sacrifice)! Thanks again and I hope to here from you soon!**

**Laurie: How could I not allow anonymous reviews and miss out on awesome ones like yours! You favorite? Really? OMG thank you so so so much! And like 20 biliion more thank yous for everything else you said in your very very lovely review. I hope you do remember you're log in and write a TNLOCK fanfic. I'll definitely read it! (P.S. You are so very write and you caught the hint! Go you!)**

**xoxMIA MALFOYxox: Thank you. I'ma lwasy worried when I write that my characters are OOC so I'm so glad you felt that way!**

**No name: You right! Ahhhhhh! :D**

**Alanna-Banana1987: Well it isn't a condom...you were right with your first guess! The fight will be happening soon! As long you want more I'l keep writing. Thanks!**

**luvaoflive: Glad you liked it. I kinda agree that the show should end him that way but they killed him (hope you've seen it and I didn't spoil anything!).**

**Kylee-Cat: Thanks again! You do pay attention and you guessed right!**

**MegKevin: You are right! AgreeD! LOL his hair is creepy. Thank you sooo much for everything you said. So sweet!**

**Isob3l: Haha nto a condom but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**chalek: not a condom but I hope that you liked it anyway!**

**HaleyLizQuinn: Ahhhh I love you ina toatly none creepy way..like I mentioned before! A very long review for chapter 2, a guess for chapter 3 and that amazing e-mail! I like your suggestion for the basketball story. Thanks again and again!**

**HaleyHiTop: You are also right! Ding ding ding congratulations!**

**jmenvi1, theyre after my lucky charms, remeyqueen74, gymnast.15, chloeandalekforev, mimi, bangelluvforever, alekluver: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I'm so glad you like it and I hope to here from you again!**

**I'll reply to Chapter 4 reviews by PM because they have spoilers for what might happen in this story. I love the suggestions that you guys had so thanks!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 5 but before you all read I have some important things to bring up!**

**The winner of my review contest type thingy is...(insert annoying drumroll here)...17Someone! PM me with a plot idea that you want to see in the story and I promise to find some way to include it even if it's a dream or something it'll be in here! If you don't want to do this then tell me and I'll give the prize to the runner up.**

**Special super thanks to HaleyLizQuinn. She has been PMing back and forth with me with soooo many great ideas and comments. She literally sent me 4 messages with comments that she had as she reread the entire story. And then a bunch more messages with awesome ideas! Ahhh thank you, you thinking cap you! I'm dedicating this chapter as well to you!**

**One more thing: At the end of the last chapter THE HAND DID NOT GRAB HER ROUGHLY! Either way you guys are great guessers!**

**Disclaimer: I own The Nine Lives of Chloe King as much as I own Jasmine' s kick-assiness! In other words; I wish!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chloe stumbled before regaining balance as she was yanked off the bench. Her eyes flew to Brian as he stared wide-eyed at the person behind her. Slowly, dreading who she might find, Chloe turned her head. The blonde hair, handsome face and strong arms that she saw belonged to only one person.<p>

Alek.

Relief flooded Chloe's body but quickly disappeared when she saw the expression on Alek's face. He was beyond angry, he was _livid_.

"A- Alek," Chloe stuttered under Alek's intense glare, "what.. uh.. what ar- are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," he said venomously. His glare shifted down to Brian, "but I already know the answer."

Without waiting for Chloe to respond Alek started walking away, pulling Chloe with him, his grip on her arm tight but never painful.

"Alek wait," Chloe protested.

Alek stopped suddenly, swinging around to Chloe and dropping her arm. "What, Chloe?" he demanded, "You need more time with your human? I'm surprised you're even bothering to tell me."

Chloe cringed at the hurt and anger in his words. She started to open her mouth to try and defend herself but a voice from behind her stopped her.

"Don't yell at her like that."

Alek and Chloe looked over to see Brian still sitting on the bench with a pissed off look on his face.

"It's fine, Brian, really," Chloe insisted as Brian started getting up.

"Stay out of it," Alek snapped at Brian before turning back to Chloe. "Is that how it's going to be? You're just going to sneak out if you can't have your way? What happened to your bloody trust, Chloe?"

Tears welled in Chloe's eyes. She wasn't upset with Alek, she was upset with himself. Alek was right. She had been lecturing him about not trusting her a few hours prior and that's what made her feel the guiltiest. Chloe was going to tell Alek, she had a plan but it certainly wasn't him finding her with Brian. In that situation, she didn't know what to do.

As the first tear fell from her eyes, dropping to her cheeks, Brian was suddenly beside her, pushing Alek away.

"I told you not to yell at her," Brian shouted, shoving Alek's chest and causing the Brit to stumble a few steps back.

Alek quickly regained his balance and pushed Brian back. "And I told you to stay out of it."

At 7:30 in the morning, Cloverfield Park wasn't very full but there were a few small children playing. Their mother's and nannies shot weary glances at the shouting teenage boys, some moving their children away from the escalating fight.

"Guys! Guys stop it!" Chloe called out, watching a woman pull out a cell phone as if to call the police.

The boys ignored her and continued shoving each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to Chloe like that?" Brian demanded.

"Her protector and her boyfriend! More than you'll ever be!" Alek shouted back.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to regret letting you ask her out!"

"Nobody needs your damn permission!"

Chloe tried again to calm them down but was stopped by a small, gentle hand on her arm.

"Don't," Any said, "it's kind of hot."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, surprised and slightly disturbed by Amy's comment.

"When Alek woke up and saw that you and Jasmine were gone he called us in a panic," Paul, who Chloe hadn't even noticed was there, replied.

"I drove," Amy offered

"How did he even know where to come?" Chloe wondered aloud.

Jasmine emerged from the trees. She tried and failed to remove her cousin from the fight and instead turned to Chloe.

"Cameron told him," she said apologetically.

Chloe glared at the red-headed Mai who raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry but the guy's scary when he's mad."

"Go to hell!"

Everyone turned to see Alek, red-faced and enraged at something Brian said, push the human. He used so much force that it sent Brian careening into the nearest lamppost. Brian shouted a few expletives at Alek and lashed out.

His fist connected with Alek's handsome face, sending the blonde spinning to the ground. Alek managed to catch himself with his hands before his entire body hit the ground and sprung into a crouch glaring at Brian. Everyone watched in horror as Alek released a predatory growl, his eyes turning to slits and claws popped out of his fingertips. Just as he was about to lunge at Brian, Jasmine and Chloe sprinted up to him. Jasmine wrapped her hands firmly around his biceps, pulling him back as Chloe stood in front, pushing his chest.

"Alek, calm down, it's okay," Chloe said comfortingly.

"Control yourself, Alek," Jasmine warned.

Alek tried fighting them off until he recognized their voices, primarily Chloe's, and calmed down enough to return to his human self.

He took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Jasmine questioned as she cautiously lowered her hands. Chloe, on the other and, kept hers where they were.

"Alek…'

He focused his gaze on Chloe, the anger still visible in his eyes.

"Don't bother, Chloe," he snapped, pulling away from her and walking away.

"Alek!" He kept walking.

Chloe took a shaky breath before turning to Brian stood fuming. "You had no right to do that," Chloe said, harsher than she intended to. Brian's expression of anger quickly changed to that of a scolded child. He tried to say something but Chloe cut him off in a much quieter tone. "Never mind. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry it had to be this way. Good luck in Florida and stay safe but now I've really got to go."

Chloe turned to Amy. "Give Jasmine and Cameron a ride, okay?" Amy nodded a sympathetic look on her face.

"Chloe…" Jasmine started.

"I have to go find Alek! I'll be fine!" she called out, answering Jasmine's unasked question before sprinting out of the park.

Chloe could see a blonde head down the street and quickly took off after it.

Alek heard footsteps rapidly approaching him from behind and turned to see Chloe running towards him. Not wanting to have whatever deep conversation that was coming. Alek ducked around a corner and jumped onto the rooftops, disappointing into the shadows.

Chloe saw Alek turn a corner and pumped her legs faster. She curved around the corner then stopped. Alek had vanished into thin air. The street went straight with mo alleyways or intersections but Alek was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe it was the next corner_, Chloe thought.

She turned back onto the main street and dashed down the block. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks when she thought she saw a flash of blonde hair across the street. It was a teenage boy's head of blonde hair but not Alek's.

Chloe sighed.

_He's not here. Maybe he went back to the condo or to the basketball courts. I can-_

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by the loud blaring of a car horn and several screams from bystanders. Chloe looked around, alarmed. For the first time, it dawned on her that she had stopped in the middle of the crosswalk as a pair of headlights came speeding towards her.

In the few seconds before the car reached Chloe, the intersection burst into action. People rushed towards the street as if they were going to push the girl out of the car's path but none did.

"It's gonna hit her!" a woman shouted, her words lost amongst he rest of the frantic shouts. Eyes were covered in preparation for the gory scene that was sure to come. The car's driver pounded on the brakes but between the car's momentum and the downward slope of the steep San Francisco street was unable to stop.

Chloe was oddly calm. She knew that she could avoid being hit by jumping to the sidewalk or the hood of the car but figured getting run over would be less dangerous than exposing her Mai powers in the middle of the crowd. She would wake up to live her 7th life if she got hit but if the order got her she'd most likely only wake up to die again.

People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Chloe was the only person that could say that actually wasn't true. The first time she died, while she was free-falling in the air between the top of Coit Tower and the sidewalk, she thought of her mother. Amy and Paul would have each other but Meredith would essentially be all alone dealing with her only daughter's death.

This time she thought of Alek. He would eat himself alive knowing that Chloe lost a life right after he ran away from her and she tried to follow. He would blame himself which would only out further strain on their relationship when she woke up.

The car was directly beside her and Chloe braced herself for the impact. A hardness and weight pushed into her, sending her flying.

Except it wasn't the car.

Whatever pushed her came from in front of her, not to the side where the car had been. Chloe flew backwards, her leg scraping the end of the bumper as the car zoomed past.

Chloe's back slammed into the grass and dirt surrounding one of the trees planted in the sidewalk. Her eyes snapped open, instantly locking with the silted eyes of none other than Alek Petrov.

He made sure to lad solidly on his hands, supporting his weight on his arms instead of crushing Chloe.

"Are you okay?" he asked, all anger gone from his voice.

"I'm fine," Chloe replied, surprised. Whether she was surprised that she was alive or that Alek had appeared out of nowhere, Chloe did not know. A crowd rushed towards them and Chloe realized for the first time what position she and Alek were in. "Alek, get up."

Alek kept his eyes on Chloe, tucking his fingers into his fist so that his claws weren't visible. "I can't," he whispered to her, "they'll see my eyes and claws."

Before Chloe could reply, the loud screeching of tires in pavement and the slamming of a car door came from the other side of the frantic crowd. Every head turned to see the driver of the car that almost hit Chloe push his way through the crowd. Alek used the distraction as a chance to jump off of Chloe and take off in the direction Chloe had come from.

The driver reached the front of the crowd and rushed over to Chloe. Chloe recognized him as Tyler Reese, a guy from her English class and one of Paul's fellow comic book nerds.

"Are you-" Tyler started but his eyes drifted up to the blonde head disappearing into the distance. "Was that Alek? Alek Petrov? I almost ran over Alek Petrov!"

_And I am still invisible_, Chloe thought to herself, half-amused and half-irritated.

She opened her mouth to say something but Tyler's panicking interrupted her.

"Why was Alek here? Wait, are you his girlfriend? Holy shit, I almost ran over Alek Petrov _and _his girlfriend!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but Tyler stepped in front of her. "Wait, Chloe, an ambulance is coming."

"I don't need an ambulance. I'm fine1' Chloe replied, trying to look around Tyler to see if Alek was still visible.

Tyler tried protesting but Chloe just ducked under his arm and started running away. He called after her but dismissed him with a quick "I feel great! Don't worry!" and sped up, ignoring the slight pain in her leg and lower back.

Sirens blared in the background as Chloe sprinted up the street. She looked around frantically for Alek.

As she passed an alley someone pulled her in and wrapped their arms around her. Chloe was about to scream when she realized it was Alek that was holding her.

"Oh thank Bastet you're alright!" he exclaimed. He pulled away from Chloe, holding her at arms length and watched her cautiously. "You are alright, right?"

"I'm fine, Alek," Chloe reassured him but he was already inspecting her for injuries. Finally satisfied that Chloe really was unscathed, Alek sat down on one of the crates, pulling Chloe to sit on the one beside him.

"Good," Alek said, wrapping am arm around Chloe's shoulders and pulling her closer, "because I don't know what I'd do without you."

Chloe smiled and snuggled closer to Alek, intertwining her fingers with those of his free hand. They sat in silence, ignoring their unpleasant surroundings and focusing on each other. Finally Chloe got up enough courage to ask the question she'd been wondering since Alek had saved her.

"Does this mean you're not mad?"

Alek scoffed lightly, "Of course I'm mad." Chloe's face fell and she started pulling away from Alek's side. Alek noticed Chloe's change in mood and pulled her gently back to him. "Let me finish."

Chloe looked up at Alek expectantly and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm mad but not as mad as I was. I guess I sort of understand why you didn't tell me."

"You would have tried to stop me. I needed to but if you asked me to stay there's no way I would have been able to bring myself to go," Chloe said. She gave Alek a meaningful look, "I'm guessing that's the real reason you didn't tell me Brian wanted to see you."

Alek nodded and watched Chloe carefully for nay signs of anger, "Plus I didn't know if he could be trusted then."

"It's okay. I forgive you even though you still lied later," Chloe said, a questioning look on her face. As much as she understood why Alek hadn't told her, she couldn't figure out why he made up that lie about Valentina. That was the part that pissed her off.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Alek said, his voice full of sincere remorse. "I panicked. I thought you were about to break up with me."

Chloe's head snapped up, surprised, "Break up with you? I never even considered that."

Now it was Alek's turn to be surprised. "You didn't?" Chloe shook her head. "But you…never mind. I'm glad."

Chloe reached her free hand up and gently turned Alek's head so she could look him in the eyes. "I never wanted to break up with you and hopefully I never will," she said, meaning every word of it. Her face became worried and nervous. "Which is why I hope we aren't breaking up because of all this?"

Alek looked down at Chloe as she looked up at him, biting her lip. He was so caught up in how adorable she looked that he didn't even realize he hadn't answered until he saw disappointment cloud her features. Quickly he bent his head down and kissed her. Chloe perked up as soon as his lips touched hers and kissed back eagerly.

They pulled away from each other and Chloe took a deep breath. Her lips turned down in a disgusted frown as a repulsive smell hit her nose. She looked round to see what caused it and spotted an industrial trash can at the end of alley.

"Hey can we get out of here? The trashcan smells."

"Sure."

Alek moved his arm from around Chloe's shoulders and stood up offering her his hand. She smiled and took it. Alek stopped at the end of the alley and looked around for any sign of danger before leading Chloe onto the bright sidewalk, exchanging playful banter and just having a good time. After some half-hearted protests about who pays from Chloe, Alek bought them each an ice cream cone and they continued down the sidewalk holding hands and eating their treat.

You know what I think the real problem back there with Brian was," Chloe said suddenly, a playful smile on her face.

Alek raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You were jealous," Chloe replied with a quick poke to Chloe's chest.

"Yeah right," Alek laughed lightly, "like I'd be jealous of someone you can't even kiss. Although maybe that's not such a bad idea…" He mumbled the last part but Chloe heard him. She frowned up at him, knowing that he wasn't trying to encourage her to kiss another guy but that he wouldn't mind seeing Brian dead.

"I thought you guys were getting along yesterday," Chloe noted, taking a lick of her chocolate ice cream.

"Getting along? No. Call it more of a…business relationship."

"And personally?"  
>"I still hate the annoying human," Alek replied honestly, smiling.<p>

"Awww but you guys could have been such great friends," Chloe joked, happy that they could talk about Brian in a playful manner with no argument involved.

Alek looked at Chloe in mock disbelief. "First you think I was jealous then you think I could be friends with Brian. The sugar's going to your head."

"It is not," Chloe said, taking an indignant lick of her ice cream.

Alek leaned in closer to her, so close that she could feel his arm breath on her cheek as he whispered, "I think it is." While Chloe was momentarily distracted by his proximity, he plucked the cone from her hand and took off.

Chloe pulled herself from her mini-trance. "Alek!" She raced after her laughing boyfriend; smiling at an elderly woman that commented on how cute of a couple they are as she passed.

Alek heard Chloe call out and start chasing after him so he sped up, laughing like a maniac still holding both of their full cones.

"Alek get back here!" Chloe shouted.

"I'd rather not!" Alek called back.

The British Mai ran up to the railed pathway overlooking the bay. As Chloe caught up he held the hand with her ice cream in it and held it over the edge, pretending like he was going to fall over.

"My ice cream!" Chloe screamed in a panic, lunging at the rail with out stretched arms.

Alek pulled back from the rail, laughing at Chloe's wide-eyed expression. "So your boyfriend almost falls into the Bay and all you care about is your ice cream?" he questioned, jokingly.

"Sorry but ice cream's more important," Chloe teased back. She tried to snatch hers from Alek's hand but he held it over his heads and smirked at her.

"Hurtful!" he exclaimed, taking an exaggerated lick of his ice cream just to annoy Chloe.

"Ice cream first, boyfriend second. It's girl code," Chloe said, smirking back at him and making another grab. Just when she thought she had it, he pulled further away leaving her with a handful of air.

"Even when said boyfriend bought said ice cream." Alek raised an eyebrow.

"Even then," Chloe replied, giving up on her attempt to take back her ice cream and twirling a blonde curl around one of her fingers and cocking her head, "but the girl might find some way to…_thank _her boyfriend."

Instantly the mood switched from playful to flirtatious. Alek raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. He stepped even closer, backing Chloe into the railing.

"And how does she plan on doing that?"

Chloe put a hand on Alek's shoulder. 'I think I have a few ideas." Alek leaned in and started closing his eyes. Chloe leaned in as well, gently sliding her hand down his arm. When her fingers reached his hand she pulled back, taking her cone with her.

"Evil!" Alek called after her as she skipped away.

"But you love me!" Chloe called back as her skip turned into a run.

Even for someone with cat-like agility, sprinting down a crowded brick pathway while licking melting ice cream and laughing, is a hard task. The toe of Chloe's boot caught on a loose brick and sent her tumbling towards the ground. She would have landed face and ice cream cone first had a pair of strong arms not wrapped around her waist. Alek caught Chloe in his arms in one smooth motion, picked her up and spun her around, causing her legs to fly out in front of her and her hair to whip into both of their faces.

As her feet left the ground, Chloe squealed and laughed harder.

Alek set the blonde girl down and spun her around in his arms.

"First I buy you ice cream then I save you from falling. Now you really have to give me my kiss," Alek said, smirking down at Chloe.

Chloe smirked back at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Who says you were getting a kiss," she teased but made no sign of protesting when Alek leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Alek pulled back, still smirking. "Of course you were going to kiss me. I am irresistible."

"You know I wonder if you're so cocky to make up for something else," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Make up for something else?" Alek asked, surprised by Chloe's comment. "I can guarantee that I have absolutely nothing to make up for."

"That's what they all say," Chloe said like a therapist diagnosing a patient, laying a hand on Alek's bicep.

Alek's smirk grew and he leaned in closer to Chloe so that his lips were beside her ear. Chloe blushed slightly at the feeling of his lips skimming over her skin. "It sounds like you're asking for proof. Nobody's at the condo," he whispered in her ear.

Chloe felt her cheeks flame as the red in her cheeks darkened.

Alek pulled away from Chloe, smirking at her expression. He waited a moment ut Chloe remained silent, looking everywhere but at Alek. "Speechless?" he chuckled, "I have that affect on people."

His words were enough to snap Chloe out of her daze. She smacked him on the arm and tried to scowl but instead ended up laughing. Alek held her tightly as they both fell into fits of laughter. Finally Alek sobered and Chloe put an end to her giggles.

"I love you," Alek said quietly looking Chloe in the eyes.

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Alek's neck. "I love you too." They both leaned in. Their lips inched closer and closer together and when they were just millimeters apart two loud phone chimes caused them to snap apart.

Chloe reached into her purse as Alek fumbled in his pockets.

Chloe looked down at her phone to find a message from Jasmine.

From: Jasmine

Message: Hey where r u? Did u find Alek? U didn't come back so I got worried. Write back or I'm coming after u!

Chloe smiled to herself at Jasmine's typical over-protective yet caring ways. She quickly replied to Jasmine's text, telling her she was okay and was with Alek. Jasmine's reply came instantly.

From: Chloe

Message: The 2nd one! Srry c u guys l8r!

From: Jasmine

Message: Figured. Have fun! (BTW Amy says u r telling her everything l8r!)

Chloe chuckled and quickly sent a reply, agreeing. She turned back to Alek who was still looking at his phone.

"Everything okay?"

At the sound of Chloe's voice, Alek looked up from the 5 page long text Valentina had sent him asking him to bring the files and some stuff from the condo to a hotel downtown for one of her meetings. He looked back down at the text and back up at his girlfriend. Spend a beautiful day with an even more beautiful girl or take heavy files to his aunt and a bunch of boring pride leaders. No brainer. Alek locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was just Valentina," Alek replied, swinging an arm gently around Chloe's shoulders.

"Do you have to go?" Disappointment crept into Chloe's voice as she imagined her Alek-filled day going out the window.

"No. I'd rather spend the day with you," Alek said honestly. "I'm thinking… take out and relaxing at the condo?"

"Take out and relaxing at the condo," Chloe agreed. She wrapped an arm around Alek's waist. They snuggled closer to each other and turned down the street, heading towards the condo.

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffhanger! Don't expect that often though!<strong>

**So what did you guys think! This chapter is slightly filler but I wanted some Chalek cuteness. Don't worry next chapter starts some drama and the one after that has even more!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Review replies:**

**Alanna-Banana1987: LOL you were right! If you want more, I 'll keep writing!**

**Wolf9lucky: Haha. Well I'm not evil this time!**

**HaleyLizQuinn: Hey! Took your advice and decided to post-pone the idea that we talked about! So here's a new chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**Isob3l: Hope you likes the drama! Trust me, there's more to come! You were right!**

**17SomeOne: Yeah you were right. I hope you aren't disapointed! You won the contest so PM me your idea for the story! WINNER!**

**Sunshiningdays581: Thanks! Now you know!**

**CtrlAltDelicious: Now are you planning on updating Sacrifice... hint hint. Anyway...thank you so much!**

**Ally babyy3****: Thanks so much!**

**bangelluvforever: Thanks! You're right! Hope you thought this chapter was goooood! **

**Kylee-Cat: Your welcome :D! You're right!**

**chloeandalekforever: Sorry! Brian isn't a traitor but no promises for that staying the same in the future...**

**Lil5weetie: You're right! Thank you so mcuh! I'm glad you've enjoyed!**

**i. run. with. vampires-OCD: Haha sorry btu I had to! If I hadn't you might not have kept reading! (Sprry for the spaces in your name. It's the only way it would show.**

**theyre after my lucky charms: OMG thank you! Hope you liked!**

**panaricanchick: I BET YOU'RE RIGHT!**

**Golden28: Thank you!**

**Emilyjaden101: Thank you so much! Sorry to leave you hanging but you can stay alive for now because no cliffy. No saying the same for the next chapter though...**

**Don't forget to review! I will try to update super soon! Bear with me becuase school starts Monday and I'm scrambling to finish summer homework and stuff. Ugh high school!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Okay, I am sooooooo sorry about the super long wait. I know it's been weeks I hate myself too! I have plenty of excuses though including boy trouble, not talking to my bestfriend/co-writer, missing a bunch of school and therefore having loads of make-up work, haiving to teach myself Algebra 2 and possibly having Lyme disease. There's more too but I will not force you all to listen to my sob story when you wanna read a chapter. And there is much bigger news...**

**THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING HAS BEEN CANCELLED! You all might now that considering I read that in two other fanfics. That's how I found out but I just had to pass it on. I hate abc family for this! Sure, i still watch shows but I will never call them my fave again! The only slightly good thing is that there's a chance the SyFy chanel will pick it up. Of course it won't be the same but at least there will be Alek on TV. I think that I'll write a 'what would have been' fic about season 2 becuase I have a few ideas and it'll be something to tide us over until we hear more.**

**Once again; special thanks to HaleyLizQuinn, she helps me get this story to you all. I would never not talk to you, Haley!**

**Okay, rambling done.**

**Oh sorry, one more thing! This chapter is the longest ever. 18 pages on Word and I'm actually writing this now before I've finished the chapter. It the longest ever. Twice as much as any other chapter!**

**Now I'm really done.**

**Disclaimer: I own The Nine Lives of Chloe King as much as I own the ability to keep it on air. In other words; I SO SUPER FREAKING WISH!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The next morning Chloe was awaken by a loud banging. She looked around sleepily trying to remember where she was. Finally she recognized the living room of the condo and the memories of the night before flooded her mind. She remembered her and Alek coming in, ordering Chinese food, a lot of kissing and finally watching TV until they both fell asleep on the couch.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Chloe sighed, shut her eyes and tried to snuggle deeper into Alek's chest to drown out the sound.

"Chloe Nicole King, I know you can hear me! You have one minute to open this door!' a demanding female voice shouted, only slightly muffled by the hardwood door. Amy.

"All of San Francisco can hear you. We have neighbors you know," Chloe heard a much quieter female voice hiss to Amy.

Chloe reluctantly pulled her head up from where it had been resting on Alek's bare chest and untangled herself from his arms. She trudged to the door and miraculously managed to only stumble and almost knock over one precious artifact in her half-awake stupor. She quickly adjusted the blue sleeping shorts and matching tank top she'd changed into the night before and opened the door.

Amy had one hand raised to pound on the door again but quickly dropped it and smiled when she saw her best friend.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"5:33."

Chloe looked away from Amy to see Jasmine holding a bag and clad in a pair of Amy's rarely used sweatpants and a t-shirt.

At Chloe's confused look Jasmine explained, "I slept over at Amy's. I left my keys here yesterday morning plus I didn't want to be around for lovebird's night." Jasmine's nose scrunched up and she shuddered in disgust as every unwanted image of what her cousin and her friend might have been doing all night appeared in her head.

Chloe blushed, understanding what Jasmine meant. "We just watched movies,' she mumbled as she stepped out of the doorway, earning a skeptical smirk from Amy.

Somehow the shorter brunette seemed to be 100% awake regardless of the early hour. Amy was completely ready for the day, already dressed in a gray bubble skirt, a yellow v-neck, dark green leggings and black ankle boots that matched her ¾ length sleeve blazer and fedora. A green and gold flower adorned the hat and her gold bangles and necklaces completed the outfit and made it very Amy.

"How are you so awake?" Chloe questioned.

Amy ignored her and headed over to the sofa where Alek was just waking up. He pulled a pillow from the back of the sofa over his face and tried to go back to sleep.

Amy pulled the pillow from his face and leaned over the back of the sofa as Jasmine and Chloe came up beside her. "Alek will you go get breakfast in, like, 30 minutes. Buttermilk and chocolate chip pancakes, fruit salad, two grande mocha lattes and a venti cappuccino."

Alek glared up at Amy. "It's my house. You can't tell me what to do. Buy your own breakfast and let me sleep."

Amy sighed and turned to the girl on her left. "Chloe…"

"Alek will you please go get breakfast?" Chloe asked sweetly, leaning over the sofa as well.

Alek opened his mouth to refuse but one look at Chloe's pleading eyes and soft smile, he found himself saying, "Fine. In a half-hour." Amy cheered and repeated her order before grabbing her bags and heading to the guest room where Chloe was staying. Chloe kissed Alek's cheek, thanked him and followed her friend.

"You're so whipped," Jasmine said, chuckling and patting Alek's head in mock sympathy. He tried to smack her hand away but she quickly removed it and ran out the room.

Alek rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, immediately going back to sleep, but not before setting an alarm on his phone.

In the guest room, Amy dropped her bags on the bed and plopped down beside them. Chloe followed after and collapsed into the armchair while Jasmine sat against the headboard.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Chloe asked her best friend.

"I'm here to help you get ready, silly!' Amy cheered, clapping her hands together like a little kid. Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion. Amy sighed and stood up. She continued pacing and swinging her arms dramatically. "This is a big day. It's you first day of school as Mrs. Alek Petrov."

"Mrs. Alek Petrov? We just got together the night before last, we're hardly married," Chloe protested. The defiance in her voice contrasted with the happy, wondrous expression on her face as she thought of the possibility of someday being married to Alek. Since Mai mated for life, it's pretty much guaranteed which made Chloe smile.

Amy waved a hand, dismissing Chloe's statement. "Either way, now that you're dating the most popular guy in school, everybody's going to be looking at you and you need to look hot! Hotter than usual." With that she grabbed the blonde by the arm and dragged her towards the walk-in closet. Chloe shot Jasmine a pleading look as she passed but only got a laugh in return as Jasmine settled into the pillows behind her back.

"This really isn't necessary, Amy," Chloe tried but to no avail. Amy opened the closet door and lead Chloe inside. With her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in concentration, Amy examined every piece of Chloe's clothes that was hanging before her. Every time she saw a garment that she deemed appropriate, she would pull it off the hanger and toss it to Chloe. By the time Amy was satisfied, Chloe had a pile of clothes that was so tall it covered her face completely. Chloe struggled to not drop the clothes as she followed Amy back into the bedroom.

Chloe deposited her load on the bed as Jasmine watched. Amy pulled out several outfits and handed them to Chloe, ushering her to go change.

5 minutes later, Chloe emerged from the bathroom in a red mini-skirt, a black tank top and a black denim jacket.

"Not good in case of a fight," Jasmine commented.

"Too sluttish," Amy aid, shooing Chloe back to go change.

Chloe tried on a dozen or so more outfits, all of which Amy found something wrong with and sent her back to change.

While Chloe was in the other room, Amy turned to Jasmine with a mischievous smile on her face.

_Uh oh_, Jasmine thought, _I recognize that look. That look is never good on Amy._

"What?" she asked the human girl nervously.

"You know you're the only one now," Amy said, crossing her arms.

"The only one?" Jasmine asked, not a bit less nervous.

Amy nodded, "I have Paul and now Chloe and Alek have each other. You're the only single one."

"I don't want a boyfriend. Having one will distract me from my duties," Jasmine said sadly, repeating the words her mother had told her countless times.

Detecting the unhappiness in Jasmine's voice, Amy switched from match-maker mode to friend mode. She moved closer and laid a comforting hand on Jasmine's arm. "Jas, you are amazing at your duties. Having a boyfriend isn't going to change that." Jasmine nodded and smiled gratefully at her new friend. The mischievous twinkle returned to Amy's eyes. "What about Cameron?"

Jasmine's dark cheeks reddened slightly and she looked away. Amy took that as all the conformation she needed. "I knew it! You like him!"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me and he's in college anyway. Too old," Jasmine replied quietly.

"So?' Amy asked, crossing her arms and moving to sit on her heels. "Brian was, like, in love with Chloe and he's in college."

"Yeah but Chloe's…Chloe."

"And you're you," Amy said, kindly. "He'll love you. Especially when I'm done."

"Done with what?"

Amy and Jasmine looked over to see Chloe walking towards them.

"Jasmine likes Cameron and I'm going to make sure he likes her back."

"I'm helping," Chloe said sternly then she turned to Jasmine and smiled, "I knew I detected something between you two!"

Jasmine returned the smile although inside she was somewhat nervous about what the girls would be planning.

Amy stood up to appraise Chloe's new outfit. She motioned for Chloe to spin and admired her work.

Chloe was wearing a short-sleeved sheer nude colored blouse and dark wash skinny jean with decorated back pockets. A brown vest covered everything that needed to be covered.

"Perfect," Amy approved," sexy yet sweet. But it's missing something."

Amy rushed over to her bag and started pulling stuff out. Every kind of necklace, bracelet and earring imaginable came flying from Amy's hands to the bed and surrounding areas, often hitting Jasmine and Chloe. Finally she found the chunky, carved wooden bracelets and matching hoop earrings that she was looking for. One of her dads bought them for her in India. Henna was used to trace the carvings and give them a red color. She handed the jewelry to Chloe who inspected them closely.

"These are beautiful," Chloe said, "I can't wear these to school. They might get messed up."

She tried to pass them back but Amy pushed her hands away. "Yes you can. For luck."

Chloe smiled at her best friend and put the beautiful pieces on. She spun around and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous."

"Nice," Jasmine said, "but hold on a minute." She jumped up and ran out the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a large, silky red scarf that matched the color of the henna perfectly and wrapped it around Chloe's neck so that the tasseled ends hung over the front of the vest.

"Now it's perfect," Jasmine said. She and Amy stood back to admire their work.

They cocked their heads and squinted their eyes, appraising Chloe. They turned to each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "Hair and make-up."

Chloe was ushered to take a seat in the desk chair. Amy pulled case after case of make-up and hair care supplies from one of her bags. Jasmine tossed Chloe her plush white robe to cover her clothes and moved behind her.

15 minute later Jasmine had combed Chloe's curly blonde hair into a carefully done messy bun and secured it with two wooden chopsticks, leaving a few wisps to frame her face. Amy lightly lined Chloe's eyes and applied some blush and mascara.

Just as Amy was about to put on some red lipstick, a loud crash sounded through the apartment. Jasmine immediately dropped the can of hair spray she was holding and jumped protectively in front of Chloe. At the same instant, the blonde jumped from the chair and pushed Amy behind her. All three sets of eyes widened in fear and their heartbeats quickened.

"It's just me!" a familiar British male voice called out from the living room causing all three girls to visibly relax, "Come eat!"

"Just a minute!" Jasmine called back, picking up the hair spray can and returning to her earlier position. She and Amy put the finishing touches on Chloe's hair and make-up, omitting the lipstick until after breakfast.

"Shoes," Amy said, snapping her fingers in remembrance. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a pair of high-heeled knee-high brown boots.

Jasmine stared in wonder at how the big boots could fit in the little bag. "How did she…"

"It's Amy," Chloe cut off her question with a look that read "don't even bother asking."

Jasmine laughed and excused herself to go change.

Chloe put the boots on and took off her robe long enough to check out her outfit in the full length mirror. She had to admit she looked really good.

"If your food gets cold I am not going out to get more!" Alek shouted from the kitchen. He was sitting on a barstool at the counter, a plate loaded with pancakes and fruit and a coffee cup before him.

Chloe and Amy entered the room, laughing loudly.

"Hey Alek," Chloe said brightly, wrapping her arms around Alek's neck from behind.

"Good morning, love," Alek replied, turning to press a kiss to Chloe's lips. Chloe blushed lightly and pulled one hand from around Alek's neck to caress his cheek.

Amy watched the couple with a huge smile on her face. "You too are just so freaking adorable!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together for the second time that morning and jumping slightly. "Chalek is so the cutest couple! Well, second after me and Paul!"

Alek rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Chalek?" Chloe asked, amused as she moved away from Alek and around the counter towards Amy and the food.

"Of course!" Amy replied, laughing, "It's your couple name! Like Bradgelina only Chloe and Alek. Jasmine came up with it!"

Chloe smiled at her best friend. _Chalek_, she thought, _I like the sound of that. Chalek. _

"Jasmine? You have corrupted my cousin," Alek said jokingly, pointing an accusing finger at Amy. The girls just laughed in response.

Chloe and Amy made plates for themselves, grabbed their coffees and joined Alek at the counter. Jasmine joined them a few minutes later, fully dressed in skinny jeans, an off the shoulder top and a pair of heels. The teens ate in silence, with occasional conversation between the girls about what to expect at school. Alek remained utterly oblivious to the importance of that day, shoveling forkful after forkful of food into his mouth.

Amy glanced down at her phone which was lying on the counter beside her coffee, her eyes widening when she sees the time. "Let's go! We're going to be late!" she said, taking her last bite of strawberry and jumping from the stool. Jasmine followed suit, taking her unfinished coffee with her. She and Amy hurried towards the bedroom.

"Will you get my bag for me?" Chloe called after her friend.

"Sure!" Amy shouted back from down the hall.

Chloe got up from her own stool and slipped the robe off. She adjusted her scarf and vest and picked a stray fiber from her shirt sleeve. When she looked up, Alek's eyes were trailing slowly up and down her body. She blushed under his intense gaze. Finally his eyes came to meet her own.

"You look gorgeous," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss. When they separated, Alek hurriedly finished the last of his pancake and stood as well. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, grabbing his keys.

"Um…about that," Chloe began, "I was thinking that maybe I should ride with Amy and Jasmine. I just don't want…"

"People to get the wrong idea?" Alek guessed. Chloe nodded. "It's fine. Go with them and I'll see you in school."

"Let's go Chloe!" Amy called from the door.

Chloe kissed Alek gently on the cheek and started to step away but he pulled her back and crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss sent tingles down Chloe's spine and reluctantly she pulled away, afraid that if she didn't, she would melt into a puddle right on the kitchen floor.

"A proper good-bye kiss," Alek said smirking.

_Damn that smirk_, Chloe thought as she wrapped her arms around Alek's neck and pulled his head back down to hers. Alek's tongue traced a line along her bottom lip and Chloe thought she was going to turn into a human shaped fire ball.

"Step away from the hot Brit, Chloe! We have school to get to!" Amy shouted from the front door. Alek pulled away from Chloe and smirked down at her. She blushed and looked away from his cocky expression for a moment before pulling herself out of his arms. She headed to the door where Jasmine was standing, holding Chloe's bag and jacket.

"Amy went down to get her car," Jasmine explained as she handed Chloe her stuff. Both girls shouted their good-byes to Alek and headed out the door to meet their friend in her bright red Volkswagen Beetle. Jasmine and Chloe linked arms and walked to the elevators.

Amy had her car idled in front of the building and she was sitting in the front seat, fixing her make-up in the rear-view mirror. The girls entered the car and Amy pulled away from the curb, heading to school.

"Oh my God Chloe," Amy squealed suddenly while stopped at a red light. She turned in her seat to face her best friend, "you have to tell me everything about Alek and I mean everything!"

"Not everything. Please remember I'm in the car and he's my cousin," Jasmine put in with a disgusted look.

"I feel bad for you Jas. You're the only girl that can't appreciate Alek's sexiness!"

"Amy!" Jasmine and Chloe shouted, alerting the brunette human that she shouldn't say those kinds of things and that the traffic light had changed. Amy turned back in her seat and pressed the gas, speeding off to a chorus of blaring horns. She held off her questions for a couple more minutes before she thought she would explode.

"At least tell me how you guys got together!" she begged. Chloe obliged, grinning madly as she told the story of the quiz and the chocolate covered strawberries. Amy squealed at appropriate moments and cooed at others. "So…is he a good kisser?"

"Amazing kisser," Chloe replied.

Jasmine made gagging sounds in the backseat and tried to bury her head in her jacket.

Amy ignored Jasmine and continued peppering the blonde girl beside her with questions. "Have you seen him with his shirt off? I'm sure you have! Tell me…what's it like?"

Jasmine's head snapped up and she glared at the back of her friend's head. "Amy, are you trying to kill me here?"

"What?" Amy demanded. "It's not that bad! Be glad I'm not asking how the sex is!"

For the second time in the short car ride, both Chloe and Jasmine shouted the brunette human's name. Amy chuckled to herself as she turned the corner by Varese Vintage.

"You're going to make me puke up my breakfast!" Jasmine cried with a look of pure revulsion on her face.

"We haven't gotten that far and we won't be anytime soon," Chloe insisted, staring out the window to try and avoid looking at her friends.

"Sure…" Amy said, giving Chloe an unbelieving look. Her look became stern when Chloe turned to face her. "Either way, when you do I expect all of the details. I wonder-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" Jasmine shouted. Amy turned and gave the Mai girl a wide-eyed look of mock innocence.

The conversation ended when Amy pulled up in front of the school. Jasmine jumped out of the car to escape any talk of Alek's body, clothed and not. Amy and Chloe followed suit and they linked arms, heading up the path to the front door of the school.

Marina High School is just like the high schools on TV. The student population is divided into several groups, cliques if you will, but the major distinction is very simple. Popular or unpopular. Chloe, Amy and Jasmine had the looks to be accepted but not the personality. Jasmine was too quiet and Amy and Chloe were too quirky. They weren't mocked, they were ignored. Invisible to anyone that's "anyone" and that's the way they liked it. The few times when Chloe's name was mentioned around school the standard reaction was a confused look and a "Who's that?" or "Is she new here?" Taking all of that into consideration, it's perfectly reasonable to think that a large part of Marina High School's students were thrown into a tizzy when they found out that Chloe King was dating Alek Petrov, sexy British new kid turned basketball star and the most popular guy in school.

As Chloe, Amy and Jasmine entered the school building, several pairs of eyes followed them closely. Chloe and Jasmine used their Mai hearing to listen to the whispers that were being exchanged around them.

"That's her, right?" one girl whispered o her friends.

"Yep. That's Chloe King, Alek new girlfriend."

"She actually pretty hot," a guy in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt noted. His friends laughed and shouted a few cat calls at the girls.

Amy shot Jasmine and Chloe a curious look, wondering what they were hearing as the two girls rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"How do they know already?" Chloe whispered to Jasmine and Amy, "You guys are the only ones that should know."

Before her friends could say anything, her answer came running up in baggy sweats and a Batman t-shirt.

"Hey Chloe…shit!' Tyler Reese called as he sprinted towards her, dropping his binder in the process. A few notebooks slid out but instead of stopping to pick them up, he kicked them towards the girls in his hurry. Amy tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh as a Spider-Man notebook sailed past her foot.

"Hi Tyler," Chloe said, biting her lip to keep in her giggle.

Tyler tripped over his scattered belongings, sending him careening several steps closer to Chloe, Amy and Jasmine. Jasmine buried her head in Chloe's shoulder to muffle her hysterics as Tyler righted himself, his face bright red.

"Uh hey guys, er, girls. You all look ho…um, pretty. Yeah, really pretty." He stuttered.

Jasmine and Amy contained their giggles long enough to chorus a greeting to the blushing boy.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, And Alek. He's okay, right?" Tyler rushed out.

"We're fine. It's okay Tyler."

A group of guys from the computer club called out to Tyler from down the hall. He turned to them and then back to the girls, as if asking permission to leave. They said their goodbyes and Tyler collected his stuff from the floor and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Jasmine asked, bumping her shoulder into Chloe's as the three started walking deeper into the school. A few people in the hall, laughed about the exchange they had had with Tyler and watched them walk away.

"Tyler almost ran me over yesterday," Chloe explained as if near-death experiences were an everyday thing – which they actually were for Chloe.

"You what?" Amy and Jasmine cried out simultaneously.

"You guy have got to stop doing that," Chloe joked, linking her arms back through her friends'.

Amy grabbed Chloe's arm, inspecting it. "Seriously, you got run over? Are you alright?" she asked.

"You didn't lose a life, did you?" Jasmine questioned frantically. Valentina was going to be pissed and more than likely find some way to blame Jasmine for it.

"No…" Chloe said slowly. Amy and Jasmine raised their eyebrows at her tone. "Alek jumped in front of the car and pushed me out of the way."

Amy squealed loudly, causing people to turn and stare. She ignored them and latched onto Chloe's arm tightly. "That is so freaking romantic!"

The other two girls rolled their eyes at Amy's usual exuberance.

The 5 minute bell rang and the three girls hugged and parted ways, speeding to their lockers as fast as their high heels could go.

Chloe ended up making it to her first period class because people kept trying to talk to her or come up and ask if she was dating Alek before simply walking away. She had even ducked into a few doorways to avoid people that were coming her way. However, Chloe was surprised to see that for the most part the rumors had faded by the time first period ended.

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiinnnnng Riiiiinnnng Riiiiinnnng<em>

Chloe jumped almost three feet into the air as the sound of the school bell cut through her day dream. Her pencil tumbled from where it was resting lazily in her hand to the floor. Chloe bent down to pick it up, her elbow knocking her notebook off the desk. It landed next to her pencil with a loud clatter. Everyone turned to look at the blushing blonde.

"Everything alright, Miss King?" Mrs. Bradford, Chloe's 4th period History teacher asked as the rest of the students filed out, laughing and giggling to each other about Chloe's predicament. She blushed even harder as she tried to pick up her binder and ended up causing several poly folders to slip out. Mrs. Bradford looked at her through her wire-rimmed glasses and tsked, turning back to the board.

Chloe mumbled a curse under her breath as she tried to stretch her arms out further to reach a paper that had floated away from her. Her fingers barely grazed the edge of the paper. Chloe started tipping out of the chair but a strong hand caught her arm, keeping her from falling face first into the tiled floor. A pair of white Nike sneakers appeared before her. She trailed her eyes from the shoes to a pair of strong jean covered legs, a light blue polo and up to a familiar, handsome smiling face. Chloe recognized him as one of the jockos Alek hung out with. Damian something, or maybe Dylan. He had a twin and Chloe was always confusing the two. He released her arm and bent over to retrieve the paper.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a small smile as she took it from his hand. She stood and grabbed her stuff, prepared to make her way out the door but the tall basketball player was blocking her path.

"I'm Damian. Damian Gray," he said, holding his hand out to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chloe King."

_Great somebody else that suddenly knows me_, Chloe thought as she shook his hand and smiled politely. He let her go and she quickly fled out the door. Amy stood at the other end of the hall, watching for her friend to emerge from class. Chloe started heading towards the brunette but a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, stopping her. Amy raised her eyebrows as the boy that wasn't Alek pulled Chloe close into his side but before she could see more, a huge crowd of people stepped into her line of vision.

Chloe gasped as she was suddenly pulled back. She looked up and was stunned to see Damian at her side. Or rather stunned to see him at such a close proximity.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to slip from under his arm but was unable to because he just held on tighter. "Get off of me."

"Attitude much," Damian replied, chuckling as he started walking, causing Chloe to stumble along with him. The blonde shot him a glare which only made him laugh harder. "I'm introducing myself to a pretty girl. Is that such a crime?"

"You're past introducing yourself," Chloe snapped, taking his arm from around her and dropping it, "now it's just creepy." She flashed a fake angelic smile at Damian's cute but very shocked face and turned to walk away.

She got about five steps before a hard body was suddenly right behind her. "Feisty," Damian whispered into Chloe's ear. "I like feisty." His breath ghosted lightly over the outside of Chloe's ear. Alek did this all the time except with Alek it made Chloe blush and want to kiss him. With Damian it was just irritating. Chloe spun around, her agitation visible on her pretty face.

"Look. This is, well, actually it isn't sweet at all," Chloe said, her arms crossed. Damian raised an eyebrow and crossed his own arms, mimicking her pissed off posture. "I think you've got the wrong idea. I have a-"

"Boyfriend? I am well aware of that."

Chloe's irritation doubled. "Of course you do. Why else would you be talking to me? If I wasn't dating Alek you wouldn't even know my name," she mumbled to herself more than Damian. Her entire day had been that way. People that she'd known since grade school but had never spoken to were suddenly saying hello, usually after she caught them watching her but still. That wasn't what annoyed Chloe the most though. People were saying that Chloe didn't deserve Alek, that there was no way he would choose a nobody like her. Some had gone so far as to say he was only dating her because she put out and some of the other jocks wondered if he'd let them "have a go". Chloe looked down as she remembered the jealousy, disgust and lust she had picked up from the other students through her empathy.

Damian, who had heard her quiet words and noticed her mood change, put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head so he could see her face.

"Au contraire," he told her, "I've known who you were for a while. Even before you started dating Petrov."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No."

Chloe was surprised by his bluntness. Damian chuckled at the look on Chloe's face and returned his arm to its previous position around Chloe's shoulders.

"Now you're the one that has the wrong idea," he told her, leaning in close again, "You're my best friend's girlfriend. Alek's like a brother to me which makes you…my sister-in-law." He straightened up and smiled at Chloe.

"Oh really?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked. Damian wasn't so bad when he wasn't being creepy.

"Thank God I'm not really you're brother!" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Alek standing there with his usual cocky expression on his face. The Brit smacked his friend on the back of his head gently- well, gently by Mai standards- and pulled Chloe from Damian's arms and into his own.

"I don't think I could survive with Valentina as my aunt," Damian joked, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "God she's scary."

Chloe giggled but suddenly a thought hit her. She turned to Alek with a wide-eyed expression. "Is he Mai?" she mouthed with her back to Damian. Alek quickly shook his head and smiled at her.

"Okay, go ahead and have your little romantic moment. Pretend like I'm not here," Damian said.

"I will," Alek said before leaning down to kiss Chloe. She leaned up, their lips met and pretty soon they were all but making out in the middle of the hallway.

"Ugh, you two are sappy and disgusting already," Damian complained. A chorus of playful 'get a room's came from people nearby. Alek pulled back and winked at Chloe. She blushed and mock-glared at his unspoken sexual innuendo. A loud cough interrupted their moment. They both looked over at Damian who was leaning against a locker, awkwardly averting his eyes. "You too are disgusting. I'm out of here." He started walking away.

"Wait!" Alek called after his fleeing friend. "I came to tell you that we have basketball practice during lunch today. Last minute thing from Coach."

"You're not coming to lunch?" Chloe asked, trying and most likely failing to keep the whine out of her voice and the puppy dog eyes away. Oh my God, how did Alek have this kind of affect on her? She never used to whine; that was Amy's thing.

"Sorry, love. I'll see you after school." Alek kissed the top of Chloe's head and leaned down to kiss her lips again. However, before they actually made contact, a hand latched onto the back of Alek's shirt and pulled him back.

"We are leaving before this turns into 'High School Hallway Porno'," Damian, announced, causing several people to turn and look again as he pulled Alek away. "See ya later, Chloe!"

Chloe waved and blushed in amusement and embarrassment.  
>"Bye Chloe," Alek called. He pushed Damian away from him and the two left with a final goodbye to Chloe.<p>

Chloe giggled quietly to herself. Suddenly she was very aware that the majority of the hallway was looking at her. She ducked her head, trying to hide her bright red face. For yet another time that day Chloe wished that Jasmine had left her hair down so that she could use it to hide from the stares of her schoolmates. She walked to her locker and opened it. Quick fix of her hair and lip gloss and depositing her books and Chloe shut her locker and turned around. Only she didn't expect to find someone walking up so close behind her that she ended up crashing into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a girl's voice said when they righted themselves and stepped away from each other.

Chloe apologized as well and turned to walk away, focusing more on getting to lunch on time than the person before her.

"OMG, I love your boots!" the same female voice said.

Chloe turned back to the girl and recognized her instantly as Kelsey Washington. There was nobody at Marina High School that didn't know who Kelsey was. She was of average height with a slim but still curvy figure, long dark red hair, a beautiful face, a limitless credit card and was undeniably the most popular girl in school. She and Chloe had been in school together since pre-school but this was the first time they'd ever talked outside of class. Kelsey was the captain of the cheerleading squad and only hung out with the other cheerleaders and jocks. Jocks like Alek, who the majority of the school – especially Kelsey - thought was her perfect match.

"Thanks," Chloe said, quite uncomfortable. The first time talking to the most popular girl in school for the first time would be somewhat nerve racking for almost anyone. Plus, if you're Chloe, it's also rather annoying considering that Kelsey would never be talking to her if not for the fact that she was dating Alek. Which also made Chloe stop to wait for some nasty comment.

"Where'd you buy them?" Kelsey asked, smiling warmly at Chloe.

"Uh, I'm borrowing them from my friend, Amy. She bought them from the store I work at, Varese Vintage.'

"Oh, you're Chloe King, right?" she asked as if it dawned on her for the first time.

"Of course I am. Alek's new girlfriend; why else would you know me?" Chloe exclaimed bitterly.

Kelsey looked taken aback. 'No...uh…I went into Varese Vintage one time and the lady who owns it told me a girl from my school named Chloe King worked there too."

Chloe's eyes widened. She tried apologizing but Kelsey was unbothered.

"Don't worry about," she blew it off with a wave of her manicured hand. You're dating Alek? You guys do make a cute couple."

_Okay, this girl lives under a rock. A pom-pom shaped rock_, Chloe thought in surprise.

Kelsey opened her mouth to say something but the late bell rang for lunch. Kelsey swore under her breath and grabbed Chloe's arm, leading her away. Chloe let herself be dragged along, stunned that the red-head was talking to her let alone linking arms with her like they were best friends. Speaking of best friends, Amy was probably really worried about where Chloe was. Ever since Chloe had become Mai and more importantly, prey for the Order, Amy and Paul got worried if she was even five minutes late without word.

"I just love your outfit. Did all of it come from Varese?" Kelsey asked as she and Chloe made their way to the cafeteria. Before Chloe could reply, they reached the crowded, bright tiled room. "I really want to talk to you. Come sit with me?"

Chloe was silent for a moment. If anyone asked her, she would probably tell them that she was in shock.

"Damn, Alek and Kelsey. What the hell happened to King?" someone said to their friend as they walked around the two girls.

"Sorry but I have to meet my friends," Chloe said.

"Have them sit with us too. Amy and Paul, right?" Kelsey offered as she led Chloe into the cafeteria. It seemed like once again almost everyone turned to stare at Chloe as she hung out with one of the most popular people in school.

Chloe agreed to ask and the two parted after Kelsey gave the shocked blonde a tight hug. Chloe headed over to her usual table to see Amy sitting there alone, staring at her.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Amy squealed once Chloe got close to her. "First I see you with Damian all over you and now Kelsey too! What's up, Loe?"

"Deep breaths," Chloe said, giggling slightly. Amy waved her hand at her to make her continue talking. "Damian was just introducing himself to me. And Kelsey likes my boots…your boots. She wants us to sit with her. But if you don't want to…"

Amy was already out of her seat, grabbing her bag and lunch. "Of course I want to sit with Kelsey and her friends!"

"Wait, where are Paul and Jasmine?" Chloe asked as Amy gathered her books and make-up case.

"Paul had an emergency comic book club meeting and Jasmine had to make up a Calculus test." Amy grabbed Chlo's arm and started pulling.

"Are you sure? We really don't have to," Chloe tried to convince her friend even as she was being led away.

Meanwhile, Kelsey made her way to her usual table in the middle of the cafeteria directly under the skylight. Her friends smiled and waved at her as she approached.

"Hey Kels," they chimed.

"What took you so long," asked Faye, Kelsey's closest friend out of the group of cheerleaders as Kelsey sat down and deposited her purse in the empty chair beside her.

Kelsey ignored the question and leaned in, signaling that the rest of the girls should as well because a secret was about to be shared. "Chloe King an Amy Phipps are sitting with us today," she announced, receiving surprised looks from every face at the table.

"Why?" several of the girls questioned.

"Because I invited them." Kelsey only had to say those 4 words and the girls shut up instantly. After all, the Queen had spoken.

Well, not every girl.

Faye was the only one of the cheerleaders, actually one of the only people in the whole school, that wasn't afraid to piss Kelsey off. "I get that Chloe's dating Alek but what does that have to do with us? And do we seriously have to deal with crazy Amy." Kelsey shot Faye a sharp glare. The dark-haired girl crossed her arms and slouched down into her chair. "Fine but if she squeals my ear off, I'm going home with a headache before cheer practice."

"Wait, I still don't get what's going on," one of the stereotypical ditzy blonde girls asked.

"You will soon enough. Just play nice…for now," Kelsey replied with her signature sinister smirk. All of the girls smiled at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. It was obvious that all of the cheerleaders were curious about what their captain was planning but no one got the chance to ask because a high-pitched voice called out to them.

"Hey!" Amy greeted as she and Chloe approached the table. Kelsey removed her purse from the chair but before Amy could plop down in the seat, the red-head reached out and pulled Chloe by the arm into the seat. Cara, by far the nicest of the group, moved from her seat beside Chloe to the vacant one on the other side of her so that Amy could sit behind her friend. Chloe and Amy flashed grateful smiles at Cara who gave them small smiles back.

"Hey Amy," Kelsey said, leaning around Chloe to greet the other girl.

Amy returned the greeting, a shrill undertone in her voice. Faye winced at the irritating sound and glared at Kelsey. Her best friend gave her a warning look and turned back to the two new girls. She pointed to each individual girl and introduced them. First Faye then the ditzy blonde named Sophie, Anna, the only brunette, a couple of brunettes turned blondes named Leslie and Phoebe and finally the Italian exchange student.

"And that's Lucinda," Kelsey said pointing at the girl that had come into their school the year before and was almost always the center of rumors now. Mostly boy related ones.

"Call me Luce," she said pronouncing carefully so that they'd understand through her accent that her nickname was said like the word 'loose'.

"Trust me, there's a reason why we call her that," Anna joked, earning a round of giggles and a half-hearted smack from Lucinda. Chloe and Amy didn't know what to do because they had heard about Lucinda's reputation of having hooked up with almost every jock at least once but they weren't close enough to Lucinda to joke about it.

The cheerleaders continued talking amongst themselves and Chloe and Amy looked around the room, uncomfortable. They noticed a few people turning and looking their way but for the most part it was as if nothing had ever changed. They were still pretty much invisible.

Kelsey seemed to pick up on how uncomfortable Chloe and Amy were and cut off Leslie's long story about God knows what, turning the conversation to the two girls.

"I was telling Chloe earlier how much I love her outfit," she announced to the table. The other girls al looked at Chloe and nodded their agreement.

"Thanks," Chloe said, "Amy picked it out."

"Really?" Faye said with an exagerated sweetness. She shot Kelsey a smug look and turned back to Chloe and Amy. "I would love to have your advice. We're going shopping in Union Square tomorrow after school. You guys should totally come with."

Amy's eyes brightened instantly. Union Square is one of San Francisco's major shopping meccas. With shops like Neiman Marcus, Coach, Saks, Bulgari, Cartier, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Celine, Escada, Gucci, and Hermes it was easily a fashionista's dream. And a wallet's worst nightmare.

"Um...I can't afford shopping there. I'm saving up for a car," Chloe explained. Amy's face fell and she looked at Chloe with pleading eyes.

Faye giggled lightly even though it was obvious she wasn't actually amused. She ignored Kelsey's ice cold glare and continued with her own icy smile. "Oh no, silly! We do this every month and everyne's bill is on Kelsey. Or should I say Kelsey's daddy. You guys have to come."

Chloe shifted in her seat, trying to ignore her instincts that told her this was a very bad idea as Amy agreed instantly. The petite brunette had a firm grip on the Mai girl's arm to keep her from turning down the offer.

"This'll be fun, won't it Kelsey?" Faye continued prodding, turning to face Kelsey. As she looked at the beautiful red-head, her smile turned into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

However, Kelsey held her gaze, a challenging look in her own eyes. The two girls continued to stare each toehr down. Although Kelsey would never admit, she had always liked Faye because she wasn't afraid to stand up to her. It made her work harder to keep control of the group. "I was just about to invite you guys," she told Chloe and Amy, never looking away from Faye. "Of course you have to come!"

A loud clatter broke throught the din of chatter in the cafeteria. All of the girls, including Faye and Kelsey turned to see Tyler squating in the middle of the room, surrounded by spilled milk, a splattered pizza and the rest of his lunch scattered around.

"You wonder how guys like Tyler could be of the same species as guys like them," Lucinda said, smirking. The girls followed her gaze to see the entire basketball team, lead by Alek , entering the cafeteria doors.

"God, Alek's sexy," Lucinda said, fanning herself. "What I wouldn't give to.."

She was stopped by gentle sack on her arm. "Stop Luce, he's taken now," Anna scolded with a wink to Chloe. Chloe smiled back at her and turned back to the boys. Alek and Damian were at the front of the group, roughhousing like boys do. Their coach was also with them, dressed ina Marina High School track suit, herding the boys straight to the lunch line. He could be heard shouting orders at the boys from across the room.

"What's with Hendricks?" Leslie questionned, giving the coach weird looks.

"The boys ditched all-day practice on Saturday to come to my pool party," Kelsey announced, "except Alek. We all know where he was," she added with a suggestive look to Chloe. "Anyway, Hendricks is wiping their asses on the field as punishment."

The girl's laughed at the boy's expense and watched as the pudgy, red-faced coach guided the very loud jocks into a line, barking at anyone that shouted out to the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

Alek was the first to come out of the line, a packed try in his hands. He waited until Coach Hendricks had his back turned and sped over to the table where Chloe, Amy Kelsey and the rest of the cheerleaders were sitting

"Hello ladies," Alek said. He put his tray down on the table in front of Chloe and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned her head so that they're lips could meet in a short, sweet kiss. The girls awwed causing Chloe to blush.

"Petrov!" Coach Hendricks shouted from where he stood with the rest of the team, "Get you keister over here or I'm keeping you after school too!"

Alek sighed. "The devil calls." He gave Chloe a final kiss, this time much longer than the first.

"Petrov!" the coach called again. His already red face turned the color of a ripe tomato as his anger increased

Chloe pulled away from Alek and pushed him gently on the chest so he would go. Alek gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek, waved at the girls and jogged away, carefully balancing his tray in his hands.

After that all of the girls seemed much more comfortable with Chloe and Amy. Chloe and Amy even put ina few comments and jokes before the lunch period ended. When the bell rang, the girls quickly jumped up and grabbed their stuff. Amy and Chloe linked arms and hurried to their next class.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after school, the five teenagers, Mai and human, rushed into the condo. Paul had started another round of his rapid-fire Mai questions causing Alek to shove him playfully and Paul to shove back, which sent Alek's soda flying all over Jasmine. She chased the two boys out of the elevator and down the hall, yelling every kind of threat possible, leaving Amy and Chloe running after them.<p>

"I am going to kill you!" Jasmine shouted as she bust through the door, soaked silk clinging to her torso.

Paul let out an unmanly shriek and ran behind Alek. That only made Chloe and Amy laugh harder. Jasmine moved closer to the boys and Paul reached out and grasped Alek's upper arms, maneuvering him like a shield. The British Mai turned around and shot a withering glare at the cowering human. Paul mumbled an apology and pulled away.

On the other side of the room, Amy shrieked loudly causing both boys to look up. The second they did, a wave of cold water came flying at them, soaking their upper bodies. Jasmine stood before them, smiling triumphantly and holding two empty flower vases. Paul and Alek sputtered slightly and tried to wipe as much water off their faces while Jasmine turned to share high-fives with the laughing Chloe and Amy.

"You think this is funny?" Alek demanded, glaring at the chuckling girls.

Amy gasped for breath and managed to reply, "Very," in a spot-on impersonation of Alek's accent in between laughs.

"Oh my God, you guys look so…" Chloe began but was unable to finish because a new round of giggles overtook her as Amy acted out the look on the guys' faces when the water hit them.

Both girls were too occupied with their hysterics to notice the conspiratorial glance the two boys shared. Alek and Paul suddenly rushed forward and tackled their respective girlfriends in big, wet hugs. Chloe and Amy squealed and shouted as their clothes got wet and they tried to pull away.

"Looks like you all are having fun."

The teens froze at the voice and looked towards the door to see Valentina standing with a hand on her hips and a suitcase at her feet.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked as she adjusted her wet shirt and stood up straighter.

Alek pulled his arms from around Chloe and righted himself. 'I thought you were going to be gone until Wednesday.'

"I was but we cut the meeting short," Valentina replied to her daughter and nephew. She turned to the two humans and the Uniter that were in the room and nodded her greeting to them. "Chloe. Amy. Paul."

"Hello Valentina," the three said.

The older woman told the teenagers to carry on and remember to clean up before heading to her bedroom and attached office. She got to the doorway and turned around, returning to the living room.

"Alek,' she called out. The blonde turned away from Chloe to his aunt and gave her an expectant look. Valentina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I sent you a text yesterday asking you to drop some stuff off for me downtown. I am going to assume there's a good reason why you did not reply."

All eyes turned to Alek.

"I never got your text," Alek began, formulating a good excuse.

Valentina raised both eyebrows and gave her nephew a stern look..

An idea popped into Alek's mind and he started speaking immediately. "I got into a fight with a member of the Order yesterday morning. My phone fell out ofmy pocket and broke."

"And where is your phone now?"

"I threw it in the trash. No point in carrying it around."

Valentina looked Alek in the eyes, watching to see if he would falter and expose a lie. Alek kept his aunt's gaze and at last she accepted is answer and turned towards the kitchen. A soon as her back was to him, Alek slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it behind his back. The only person who was within catching distance was Paul. He noticed the flying projectile right before it reached him. Paul tried to grab it but with his lack of hand/eye coordination and its speed, the iPhone ended up slipping through his fingers and falling to the floor.

When the sound of Paul's mumbled swearing and the loud crash reached her astute ears, Valentina spun around towards the living room. She saw the Asian boy rushing to pick up a phone that looked an awful lot like a certain blonde Mai someone's.

"Isn't that your phone Alek?" she asked accusingly, stepping from the kitchen.

"Nope, mine's broken. That one's Paul's?" Alek replied smoothly, sending a warning glance over his shoulder.

Valentina shifted her intense gaze down to the human boy. "Is that true?"

Paul's eyes widened in fear of the intimidating woman before him. He opened his mouth to reply, snapped it shut and opened it again. Valentina stared deeply into his eyes and Paul squirmed, the saying 'If looks could kill' coming to mind. "Yes," he finally yelped out after Amy crushed his toe under the sharp heel of her ankle boot. Paul laughed nervously. "Yeah it's mine. Just got it."

Valentina continued to stare down the human boy as the others watched nervously. Just as Paul was about to crack under the pressure and out Alek, Valentina suddenly turned around and headed back to her office. At the sound of her door closing, a collective sigh of relief left the teenagers, all of which did not want to witness angry Valentina.

"Real smooth," Alek quipped, smacking Paul on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Paul exclaimed, rubbing the place where he had been hit. "Dude, your aunt's scary! You owe me a lot of Mai questions for that."

Before Alek could reply, a blaring ring tone filled the air. All eyes turned to the phone in Paul's hand. Alek swore under his breath and groaned in frustration as Valentina's face filled the screen.

"Alek, get in here! Now!" his aunt called from her office. Alek cursed again, grabbed his phone and headed to the other room with a reassuring pat and smile from Chloe.

The door to the office was unlocked so Alek walked in. In all of the years he had lived at the condo, he'd only been in there a few times. He and Jasmine only went past the door when there was serious business to take care Of or they were in trouble. That 10 by 14 room was the equivalent of a control center for the Bay area Mai. Upon seeing the modern, cozy furniture and family pictures, one might underestimate the amount of life or death decisions that took place within those jade green walls. And that made Alek all the more nervous as she settled into a chair, across from the angry but calm pride leader.

Valentina watched her nephew closely as he shifted a few times and waited for him to look at her before beginning to speak. "Where were you yesterday?"

"With Chloe," he replied truthfully, looking into his aunt's eyes. If there's one thing that Valentina held above anything else when talking to someone, it's eye contact.

She leaned forward slightly and clasped her hands together on the desk. "What were you doing and who was there?" she asked. She listened intently as Alek retold the story of yesterday's events. He carefully left out the part about Jasmine and Chloe sneaking out and meeting Brian, not wanting to anger Valentina. When he finished, she noted, "You finally told her how you feel." It was obviously not a question but Alek nodded anyway. "Are you two dating now?"

"Yes ma'am," Alek replied tentatively. He expected a lecture of some sort. Maybe she'd tell him that it would distract him from his duties too much and put lives at risk like he'd heard her tell Jasmine several times. Or maybe the sex talk she had never bothered to give him when he was dating Mimi. After all, a pregnant Uniter would make quite the scandal and disgrace for the San Francisco pride and its leaders.

However, much to Alek's surprise, Valentina smiled warmly at him. "I'm happy for you. It's evident how much you care for her." Alek smiled widely back to his aunt. She was the closest thing he had to a mother and he loved the maternal side of her. "However…" Alek's face fell as Valentina's tone switched back to strict and professional.

"What?"

"It increases the level of danger for Chloe and especially you. The Order will use you to lure Chloe into a trap the same way they did with Paul. Except any apprehensions they may have had about killing Paul, Amy and Chloe's mother because they are human, they will not have for you." Valentina explained.

Valentina ignored him and continued. 'Jasmine has gotten every close to Chloe and her human friends, hasn't she?"

Alek debated a moment before answering. Jasmine had friends that she loved and could be herself with, something she hadn't had since she transformed. She was the happiest Alek had ever seen her and he didn't want to risk messing that up by having Valentina think she's neglecting her duties. Finally, realizing Valentina probably already knew, Alek confirmed,

"She's at a greater risk as well," Valentina said. "They already want you two because you're Mai and the Uniter's protectors. As soon as the Order knows how important you both are to Chloe, assuming they don't already, the price on your heads will go up immensely." Alek tried once again to protest but Valentina wouldn't let him speak. "I do not want to lose either of you and I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. I guarantee Chloe feels the same and that's the other problem. She's sacrifice all of her remaining lives to save you."

Alek sat back in his chair, unable to argue that since Chloe had said that herself several times. Plus he was kind of touched. And confused."What are you going to do?"

'The Chicago pride has been offering to send over two of the best young fighters. I'm going to take them up on the offer."

Her words caused Alek to shoot up straight, a look of utter shock on his face. "You're getting new protectors? Are you taking me and Jas off Uniter duty?" he demanded.

"Jas and I," Valentina corrected his grammar instinctively. "Not new protectors for Chloe, protectors for you and Jasmine. I still expect you to jump in front of a knife for Chloe but now I expect someone to jump in front of you."

'I don't think all of this is necessary,' Alek said, crossing his arms.

'I am not asking for your permission, I am telling you what will be happening. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make," she told him with a stern look. Valentina picked the phone up from its stand on the desk, signaling that it was time for Alek to leave, which he did.

When he returned to the living room, he found Chloe and Jasmine sprawled across the floor, surrounded by textbooks and notebooks with Amy and Paul nowhere to be found. He walked over to his girlfriend and cousin who were so absorbed in their homework that they didn't notice him approach. Alek plopped down on the carpet and rested his head on Chloe's back, causing the blonde girl to jump.

"How'd it go?" she asked Alek. Jasmine watched him in curiosity and waited for his answer.

Alek explained everything Valentina had told him to the two girls. The idea of extra protectors didn't bother either of them, instead they seemed somewhat relieved. The two girls returned to their work and eventually fell asleep to the sound of their voices, overpowered by Chloe's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The following Friday was uncharacteristically warm so the majority of Marina High School found some place to be outside after school. A group of cheerleaders were practicing their routines on the field while several boys watched. The drama club had taken up residence in the shade of one of the two trees while student council took the other one. Chloe, Amy and Paul were hanging out against one of the stone wall, sharing some cookies Paul's mother had made for them. Jasmine had gone home to help Valentina with something and Alek was off with his basketball buddies. The three decided to take the opportunity to catch up. Paul had been busy with comic book club all week and in addition to going shopping at Union Square, Amy and Chloe had been invited to movies, coffee outings and a study night that ended up being centered around gossip, boys and lip gloss with Kelsey and the cheerleaders.<p>

Around them, people were talking and laughing, causing a din of noise to fill the air. A dark-haired boy on a skateboard jumped from the top step into the air just as a yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of the school. The cab driver stepped out and had to flatten himself against the side of the cab to avoid being run over by the skateboarder.

"Damn kids," he mumbled. He ran a hand through his graying hair and moved to open the rear door.

An elderly woman stuck one foot out the opening and held out a hand for the driver to help her. She had gray hair that was piled atop her head and clipped under a small pillbox hat and wrinkled skin. She stepped out of the cab and adjusted her long floral skirt, silk blouse and tea jacket, before offering the man a gloved hand.

"Thank you very much," she said softly in her accented voice as they shook hands.

"Why would you want to come to a high school anyway?" he asked as he shut the car door.

The woman reached into her purse for her wallet and pulled out a few bills. "Well, sir," she said just as politely as before, "that is none of your concern." She handed him the money and walked away.

The driver counted the money and noticed she had given him $40 extra. Before she could realize her mistake, he jumped back in his cab and drove away.

The elderly woman looked around at the group of milling teenagers. There were over 100 people in front of her but not the one she was looking for.

"Excuse me," she said to the person nearest to her, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned away from her group of friends to see who was speaking to her.

"Yes?" the girl asked, putting a hand on her low rise jean clad hips.

"Do you know Aleksei Petrov?" the woman questioned.

"Aleksei Petrov? Oh you mean Alek," As the name left her lips, the girl and her friends giggled and started twirling their hair, as if by reflex. "Of course we know Alek."

"Do you know where he is?"

The girl looked around and shrugged. "Probably at basketball." She looked around again and pointed to where Chloe was laughing at something Paul had said. 'That's his girlfriend. She might know.'

The woman tried to thank the bottle blonde but she had already turned back to her friends.

_The American girls have no manners_, she thought as she turned away and walked towards Chloe.

Chloe, Amy and Paul were standing up to get ready to go home.

"Paul you're crazy! Of course I don't get hairballs!' Chloe said, gripping her side as she laughed hysterically. She was almost doubled over when a tap on her shoulder caused her to spring into the air. Chloe spun around to see the old woman standing with her hand still raised and a startled look on her face.

"Sorry," Chloe chuckled, awkwardly smoothing her hair. "Um may I help you?"

The woman smiled kindly at her. "Yes. Are you Alek's girlfriend?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm Chloe. Chloe King," she replied, watching the woman in confused suspicion. Amy and Paul shared a confused look.

"Do you know where Alek is?" the woman asked as they shook hands.

_Thanks for introducing yourself_, Chloe thought to herself although she plastered on a bright, polite smile.

"I'm not sure. If you tell me your name, I'll tell him you came."

Before Chloe had a chance to hear if the woman replied or try to figure out who she was, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a body pressed against her. Alek buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing a gentle kiss on the exposed skin there.

Chloe giggled quietly and brought a hand up to bring Alek's head towards her own. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smiled at him. When he approached, Chloe's taller figure was blocking the woman and he was too wrapped up in his girlfriend to notice the stranger.

"Alek, this lady was looking for you," Chloe said, still staring into his eyes. At Chloe's words Alek looked up at the person before them for the first time.

Alek gasped sharply, his eyes widening in shock and his entire body turning to stone.

He woman looked at the handsome blonde boy and felt tears well in her eyes. "Aleksei…"

Before she could finish, Alek dropped his arms from around Chloe, turned and ran towards the school as fast as he could.

"Alek!" Chloe called after him but he kept running. Completely forgetting about the woman, she took off after him.

Amy and Paul watched in shock as their two friends ran into the building and the woman in front of them started to silently cry.

Alek busted through the front door; his feet pounding on the tile floor, He ignored the weird looks from students and shouts from teachers as he skidded around a corner, never slowing. Chloe called out to him again and again and he heard her chasing him but wouldn't stop. He couldn't. Alek's fight or flight reaction had taken over and chosen flight. He had to get away.

Chloe ran closely behind Alek as he maneuvered his way through the maze of hallways. Alek finally reached a dead end, surrounded only by lockers and locked doors. He ran up to the row of lockers against the far wall and slammed his hands against it. He remained like that with his hands pressed to the cold metal, breathing heavily. Chloe caught up and approached him. She laid a gentle hand on his back, calming him slightly.

"Alek, what's going on?" Chloe asked gently, worry and compassion evident in her voice. "You can talk to me. Who is she?"

A sudden surge of rage filled Alek as he though about that woman.

"God damn it!" he shouted, pushing away from the wall and Chloe and kicking the looker nearest to him. The loud sounds reverberated through the empty hallway. Alek punched the locker and turned around, his chest rising and falling aggressively.

"Alek…" Chloe began, startled and even more worried.

Slowly the anger left Alek's body and an overwhelming sadness took over. With a strangled sob, he slid down the face of the lockers to the floor. Chloe knelt down before him, placing her hands on his knees, her heart breaking for him even though she had no idea what was going on. Raw pain clouded his face and tears built up in his blonde eyelashes.

"Alek. Who. Is. That?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha! Another cliffhanger! Yay!<strong>

**Well, hello again! I hope you liked it! I told you it was long.. :). I know that it jumps quite a bit but I just really wanted to include everything that I did. And get to that big cliffhanger! Feel free to guess int he reviews. I discovered last chapter that I get more review with a cliffy and I'm almost at 100 so... REVIEW please.**

**Here are replies to the last chapter. I know it seems like ages ago but..**

**OLemonLime0: Glad you liked it! You had me scared with your review for the first chapter! As you know, there was some Amy and Chloe talking. Expect more in the future because I absolutely love that friendship!**

**Lauren: Thanks!**

**Isob3l: I love drama too and I can guarantee that there is plenty more to come!**

**Wolf9lucky: I'm evil again! Haha. I'll try to update a whole heck of a lot sooner than I did this time.**

**i. run. with. vampires-OCD: Thanks! Not trouble exactly but it cerainly made something happen!**

**HaleyLizQuinn: Hey girly! Th elong awaited chapter and super special surprise! **

**Alanna-Banana1987: Not disobeyed exactly...more like ignored. Yep, consequences. Thank you so much! I promise to keep writing and hopefully there will be a quick update.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Hello! I know that I haven;'t uploaded. Everything is so crazy. This is not a whole chapter. I am only puttingup the first scene to solve that little cliffy, give you a new one and make sure you know I will be updating more. I as considering putting this story on hold because a lot is going on but I jrecently got a review from excitedddd and it inspired me. Thanks! I dedicate this to you and the long continuation that will definitely come!**

Chapter 7

Chloe stirred her mocha for what must have been the 20th time. The whipped cream had long ago melted and turned into foamy white swirls atop what remained of the barely warm drink. Chloe stared into the mug as if it held the answers to everything. Caffeine always helped her in uncomfortable situations and given she was in one of the most uncomfortable situations in her life, the green porcelain mug was almost empty.

A tight squeeze of her hand made Chloe look up quickly. As her gaze lifted, she accidentally locked eyes with the elderly woman across from her. As soon as their eyes met, they both looked away. Chloe looked down at her hand that was still being gripped tightly. Alek's hand was intertwined in her own as it had been since they arrived at the coffee shop. She squeezed back. Alek looked down at her, his nervousness evident in his eyes. Chloe gave him a reassuring smile and they turned back to the woman. Well, Alek looked at the wall above her head because he still refused to look at her. Her face held to many painful memories.

The elderly woman sitting across the table from the two Mai teenagers was the same woman that took a 3 year old Russian orphan into her home in London. The same woman who kicked him out 11 years later when he started developing cat claws and eyes. The same woman who showed up at his high school in San Francisco, completely unannounced.

Alek looked at the woman that he called his mother for the majority of his life. A million questions swirled around his mind and he was slowly developing the nerve to ask them. Chloe gave him another reassuring squeeze and smile.

Lindy Greybeck, Alek's adoptive mother, watched the young couple. Before either of their eyes could turn to her, she turned to look at the wall to her right, afraid that she was intruding in a private moment.

Alek opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, realizing he had no idea how to get her attention. He had only ever known to call her as 'Mummy' or 'Mum' but those terms of endearment didn't seem fitting anymore. The only other thing he could think of to call her was 'Mrs. Greybeck' but that definitely seemed too formal and she would consider just 'Lindy' disrespectful.

Chloe noticed Alek's slightly open mouth and conflicted eyes and immediately understood what he was thinking.

"Mrs. Greybeck," Chloe said for Alek. The gray-haired woman turned to the two young blondes.

"Yes, darling?" she said, looking straight at Chloe.

"What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Greybeck eyes snapped to Alek, surprised that the question came from him.

"What are you doing here?" Alek repeated when she didn't answer. "Why did you come to my school? Why did you insist we go somewhere to talk to you?"

The British woman looked startled by the harshness in his voice. First, startled, then hurt, then sad and guilty. "Alek, sweetheart…"

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Alek interrupted her, slamming his hand down on the table. Chloe and Mrs. Greybeck, as well as several other patrons in the café, looked at Alek in shock of his outburst. He took several breaths to calm himself down as Chloe stroked his hand and wrist gently. When he started speaking again it was in a quieter but equally hostile voice. "I did everything you asked. I got out of your house, I even left the goddamn country and I never contacted you again. I never called, I never e-mailed, I never tried to find out what was happening in your lives. You told me you wanted to have nothing to do with me! So now what makes you think you have the right to waltz back into my life like you never bloody said or did anything to me!" Alek slumped back in his chair as if all of the air left him as he concluded his rant. Chloe watched helplessly, alternating between rubbing his arm and shoulders and squeezing his hand, as the blood rushed to his face and tears pooled in his eyes.

Tears poured down Mrs. Greybeck's face. She tried to lean forward and take Alek's free hand but he jerked it away and wrapped it around his and Chloe's intertwined hands instead.

"I never wanted to do any of that, Alek. Believe me! You were my son and I loved you more than life itself. I was trying to protect you!" she insisted.

"Protect me? That's bullshit!"

"Alek…"

"No! There was nothing to protect me from! I was just as scared as you were of whatever I was turning into but you obviously didn't care enough about me to try and help me figure it the hell out!" Alek jumped out of his chair to leave. Chloe gripped his hand tightly, trying to stop him. He shot her a pleading look. Chloe sighed and grabbed her bag to leave with him.

"Alek, wait! Please!" Mrs. Greybeck called.

Alek ignored her and picked up his backpaack to leave. Just as he turned to storm out with Chloe, Mrs. Greybeck called ou tone final time. Alek froze as her words sank in and promptly sank back into his chair as all feeling left his legs.

"Alek, your father was a part of the Order!"

**Once again I apologize big time. MORE WILL COME!**


	9. Chapter 7 cont

**Author's note:**

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! I feel like I'm saying that a lot. Anyway... I made a website for all of my stories. The link is in my profile. If for any reason it doesn't work, feel free to PM me and I'll send it to you. I'm posting outfits, pics, news updates, information etc on it. Feel free to check it out. I posted all of the pics under Chapter 7 because this chapter and the one before were supposed to be one so this is Chapter 7 part two.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 <em>cont.<em>

Alek felt like his entire body had turned to lead in that very instant. His legs gave out from underneath him and he sank heavily into his recently vacated chair. The feel of the smooth, solid wood didn't register as he stared blankly at his ex-adoptive mother.

Chloe had her hand wrapped around the back railing of her chair in a grip almost hard enough to snap the wood. Her expression mirrored Alek's perfectly. Mrs. Greybeck had tears pouring down her cheeks and was sniffling loudly, earning them several odd glances from nearby patrons.

"Excuse me?" Alek finally managed to choke out.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," Mrs. Greybeck said, picking up a café napkin to dab daintily at her eyes. "We didn't tell you to leave because we were scared or because we didn't love you. We didn't know who your parents were or the fact that you were Mai when we adopted you. As soon as the Order knew who you were they would have killed you immediately. The only thing for us to do was to send you away so that you could find your birth parent's family. We knew they could help you and keep you safe." She flashed a weak, watery smile at the two teens.

Chloe still couldn't bring herself to move or speak. She remained frozen in her spot, just as much as an observer as the nosy couple that sat at the table beside them.

"And it never crossed your mind to help me tell me who I was and where I might be able to find some help. I was underage with no money, no job and no where to go. I slept in abandoned buildings and parks until I accidentally transformed when some creep was trying to attack me. I'm just lucky the London pride leader happened to be around and helped me find Valentina!" Alek said venomously. Most of his shock had faded away and was quickly replaced by anger and betrayal.

"We were protecting you!" Lindy insisted, once again trying to reach out to Alek.

Alek popped out of his chair for the second time. "Bullshit!" he shouted at the elderly woman, forgetting about manners and their public setting. "You weren't trying to protect me. You only cared about yourself and your precious murderer of a husband!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the entire coffee shop fell into silence. People stared at them in horror, some getting up and grabbing their stuff to leave.

"Sir…" the barista said, coming around the counter but Alek was already grabbing his bag and stomping out of the café.

As Chloe saw Alek's back retreating angrily, she instantly snapped out of her daze and grabbed her bag. As she started rushing for the door, Lindy got to her feet as fast as she could.

"Chloe!" she called, saying the blonde girl's name for the first time since they had been properly introduced.

"I'm sorry but we really have to go." Chloe said over her shoulder. Mrs. Greybeck made like she was going to follow. "Please don't follow us."

With that, Chloe pushed through the door with a loud jingle and Mrs. Greybeck returned to the table in tears that she tried to hide by ducking her head.

Alek didn't stop when he exited the café. He was walking in heavy, determined steps but was not going very fast so it was easy for Chloe to catch up with him.

She grabbed his arm and he spun around to face her. He was red in the face and had tears dotting his cheekbones and eyes.

"Alek…" Chloe began but she trailed off when she got a good look at the look on his face.

"Can I…can I please just be alone for a little while," Alek said shakily, "I need some time to process this but I promise I'll call you."

"Okay," Chloe agreed reluctantly. She didn't want to leave Alek after he heard that kind of new but she was the one that hated being alone when she was upset, not Alek. Alek smiled at Chloe and reached out to wrap her in a tight hug.

"I love you," Alek whispered, planting a firm kiss on Chloe's forehead. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too."

With a final tight squeeze and parting kiss, Alek turned and sprinted down the street. Chloe walked back to the café and peaked through the window. Lindy was gone and a couple that Chloe recognized as seniors from her school were seated at the vacated table. The coffee shop had gone back to normal after their departure although one of the baristas glared sharply at her.

"Chloe!"  
>The blonde spun around to see Jasmine pulling up in a sleek black BMW.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

Jasmine leaned over and unlocked the passenger door, waving Chloe inside. Somewhat reluctantly, Chloe opened the door and slid into the soft leather seat. At least it might be easier to find Alek in a car. She looked over at Jasmine. Something was off. Upon further scrutiny, Chloe realized what was different about Jasmine was her clothes. She was wearing a fitted dark gray blazer over a white lace-trimmed shirt, a black pencil skirt, black boots and red and diamond accessories. Jasmine noticed Chloe looking at her uncharacteristic outfit.

"Mom had me go with her to a meeting about the new protectors." Chloe nodded and tapped her nails against her knee impatiently, craning her neck to see if Alek was any place in the distance. "I came looking for you as soon as I heard about Alek's mother."

That was enough to make Chloe look up in surprise. "How'd you know about that? She suddenly showed up at school and we came straight to the coffee shop."

"There are Mai at every airport and bus station. She's on the watch list so as soon as she showed her passport they called Valentina."

Before anything else could be said, a cheerful ring tone filled the car. Jasmine rifled around in her red leather purse until she found her iPhone. Valentina's face filled the screen.

"Speaking of Mom…" Jasmine trailed off as she answered the call and put the phone to her ear. She listened for a moment before passing the phone to Chloe.

"Chloe?" Valentina's voice came over the line.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hello, Valentina."

"Hello, Chloe," the older woman said. "Your mother just called me. It seems her business trip was cut short and she will be at home in an hour or so."

"Mom?" Chloe questioned, surprised. "Why didn't she call me?"

"Her cell phone died while we were talking but she did ask me to drop you and your stuff off at your house soon. I've already begun your packing but you need to come immediately and finish." Chloe started to protest but Valentina cut her off with a curt "See you soon, Chloe." and the line went dead.

Chloe groaned and dropped the phone to her lap.

"Everything alright?" Jasmine asked her friend as she carefully retrieved her phone before any damage could come to it.

"Apparently Mom's back and I'm going home today. Valentina wants me back at the condo to pack right now but I need to find Alek." Chloe explained.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He ran out of the coffee shop and said he needed to think. I need to go find him, just to make sure that he's alright."

Jasmine sighed. She knew that trying to change Chloe's mind about something when Alek was involved was impossible and having Valentina angry about one of her orders being disobeyed, well, that was just hell.

Jasmine pulled herself from her thoughts when she heard a car door opening. Chloe was grabbing her bag and preparing to step out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked even though she pretty much already knew the answer

"To find Alek."

Jasmine grabbed Chloe's arm causing her to stop moving and turn around.

"Okay, you go to the condo and I'll find Alek. I'm pretty sure I know where he's heading."

"Where?"

"Mount Hamilton. He always goes there to think when something's stressing him. I'll find him and give him the car. He'll be okay; you just need to go pack so that you can welcome your mother home.

Chloe was visibly hesitant but at least she agreed. "Fine, I'll go to the condo. Tell Alek I love him and to call me immediately." Jasmine nodded her head and waved as Chloe exited the car, slamming the door behind her. The BMW pulled away from the curb as a male figure popped in front of Chloe. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly muffled the sound. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her and she pushed the hand away.

"Cameron? You scared the crap out of me."

The Mai boy ran a hand sheepishly through his ginger red hair. "Sorry. I'm just here to take you safely to Valentina."

"And is that because Valentina wants you to…or Jasmine?" Chloe asked with a smirk. Cameron blushed pink and quickly looked away, running his hands through his hair again.

_Yep, this kid is definitely crushing on Jasmine_, she thought. Her smirk became a wide smile. Cameron huffed in embarrassment and shoved the helmet in his hand at Chloe. Wordlessly and still blushing, he led the confused girl to where a shiny black Harley was parked along the street.

"Is this yours?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Cameron said. He grabbed his helmet from the compartment in the ack and moved to straddle the leather seat.

"I'm allowed to ride this?" Chloe asked cautiously. She had always wanted to ride a motorcycle but up close the bike was pretty intimidating and Alek, Jasmine and Valentina would be pissed that she engaged in such a lives-risking activity.

Cameron shrugged. "They didn't say you couldn't." Chloe didn't seem anymore reassured. He sighed and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to the seat. 'I promise you won't get hurt. I'm a great driver plus I know that if you lost any of your lives, Alek would beat the shit out of me, Jasmine would kill me, Alek would bring me back to life so he could kill me a few more times and Valentina would feed me to the Jackals."

"True enough," Chloe said and hopped on the bike. After their helmets and Chloe's arms were securely in place, Cameron raised the kick stand and pulled away from the curb.

-insert line here-

Jasmine pulled up next to an opening in the gate surrounding the huge grove of trees. They always ran through the forest to get to the mountain so humans couldn't see them. She grabbed the sneakers and track clothes that were always in the trunk and slipped back into the car to quickly change out of her impractical skirt and heels.

She took off immediately into the woods. It was about 15 minutes before she heard Alek's familiar heartbeat some ways ahead. It was pumping quickly and loudly from exhilaration and stress. It was about another 5 minutes of hard sprinting before she could actually see him.

Even from behind, it was obvious that Alek was a wreck. His blonde hair was disheveled with clumps sticking out from him running his fingers through it. His shoulders were sagging as he ran significantly slower than his usual pace. Jasmine called out to him but he made no sign of having heard her. She tried again at the same increasing her speed. He kept running, not hearing her until she finally reached him. She ended up tackling him and both of their bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sorry," Jasmine said as they got up and brushed dirt from their clothes. She bent over and picked up Alek iPod and headphones from where they'd tumbled out of his pocket and to the dirt.

"I would ask what you're doing here but I already know. Did Chloe come with you?" Alek asked, looking around for the familiar head of beautiful blonde curls.

"Mom made Chloe come home. Her mom came back early," Jasmine explained.

Alek nodded but he was too busy looking around like he was trying to plan an escape.

"You're going to Mount Hamilton aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Take the car. It's faster and safer."

Alek didn't bother protesting and the two walked back up their makeshift path, the way Jasmine had come until they reached the street. The sleek black BMW was sitting exactly where she had left it, unharmed although a group of suspicious looking teenage boys were staring at it with contemplating expressions. The obvious leader of the group, a heavily tanned boy wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt with the picture of a marijuana plant on it, nodded towards the two. The group of boys hollered several loud cat calls as Jasmine and Alek stumbled from between the trees, out of breath and messy-haired.

Jasmine glared at the young men as she passed which only made them laugh harder. Alek shot the guys a look that was so dangerous and hostile that they turned away even though they each had a visible lump under their clothes from hiding guns and other weapons.

Neither said anything else as they walked away and got in the car. Alek glared at the guys as they passed. Oh, how he wanted to jump out of the car and beat his anger and sadness out onto them but deep down he knew it would only make things worse.

A few minutes later, Jasmine pulled up by a cab stand. She handed Alek the car keys.

"Please call Chloe. She's really worried."

Alek reached into his pocket for his phone but came out with nothing. Jasmine sighed and handed him her phone.

She made her way to leave the car but stopped at the last minute and turned back to her cousin.

"You know, Bastet's really looking out for you and Chloe. I told you guys you're special."

"What?" Alek asked surprised and very confused.

"You'll figure it out." With that she shut the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>Cameron pulled the motorcycle into the underground parking garage for the condominium building. He was a daring driver, weaving in and out of traffic and going way past the speed limit but inarguably careful. Chloe managed to arrive unscathed. She pulled the helmet from her head and shook out her blonde curls. The redhead boy locked his bike and led Chloe into the building, texting while he walked. Se stopped at the huge, gold framed mirror next to the concierge's desk and fixed her wind-tossed hair. Something about being around Valentina made Chloe feel uncomfortable and scruffy The older woman always looked perfectly put together even if she was, say, soaking wet and stabbing a man through the back with a curved sword to save two teenage girl's lives.<p>

That afternoon it was no different. When Cameron and Chloe got up to the condo, they found Valentina lifting two full suitcases into the living room. She was still dressed in the unbelievably unwrinkled gray dress from her meeting and fully accessorized in expensive jewelry in the Mai colors, gold and emerald, and emerald heels. Somehow, Valentina's bun had managed too stay perfect and she hadn't broken a sweat, even though the suitcases were probably more than 20 lbs each.

_Wait, those are mine_, Chloe realized, recognizing the checkered black, white nad Sharpie that covered them both. Through the entryway that Valentina had just vacated, the door to her room was visible. It was wide open. The part of the room that she could see was very empty, striped of Chloe's things that were on top of the dresser or on the wall. The only thing that showed she'd been there at all was her opened duffle ag, a few black garments spilling out.

Chloe was surprised. Obviously Valentina was in a rush to get Chloe out of the condo and had packed for her.

"Oh, hello Chloe," Valentina said, finally noticing her, "Cameron." She nodded towards the redhead boy that was now standing dutifully beside the door, his phone no longer visible.

"Valentina, is everything alright?" Chloe asked, glancing around at all of her packed stuff.

Valentina hurried back into the guest room and beckoned Chloe to follow.

She talked as she walked. "Everything's fine. Your mother should be home soon so I thought I'd pack for you so that you could be there to meet her.

Once in the room, Valentina pointed at various places abndn explained to Chloe where she had put the things that had been there. Finally, she gestured to the bottom drawer of the dresser.

A few nights ago, Chloe and Jasmine had taped a note to it saying "KEEP OUT ALEK OR LOSE A HAND" after they caught Alek snooping. Most likely, he was looking for the teen magazine with Chloe's love quiz which Chloe had gotten back and hidden.

"I didn't think you'd want me to open that drawer either si I left it alone. Just put that stuff in the bag and you'll be good to go."

With that, Valentina left the room, leaving Chloe on her own. She dragged over her duffle bag, knelt down and opened the drawer. Her thoughts were racing as she pulled underwear from the drawer.

_Is Alek okay? Oh, please let him be okay!_

_Did Jasmine find him?_

_And what's going on here because something feels off?_

By the time the drawer was empty, Chloe had managed to give herself a headache from worry. She grabbed her bag and headed into the living room. Valentina was not there.

"Where's Valentina?"

"Emergency. She got a call and rushed out. She told me to take one of the cars and take you home," Cameron said. He took the duffle from Chloe and grabbed the larger of the suitcases, leaving Chloe with the other.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Cameron arrived at Chloe's house an hour later after stopping to eat quickly. They had barely spoken to each other, both of them absorbed in their cell phones. Alek had yet to contact her although she did get a quick text from Jasmine saying she'd found him and he was okay.<p>

Cameron pulled the Jaguar he'd borrowed from Valentina into Chloe's driveway.

Chloe's empty driveway.

Chloe's mother car wasn't in the driveway. In fact there was no sign that Meredith was there at all.

Chloe got out of the car and hurried up the walkway, Cameron close behind. Before she could take her key and open the door, Cameron stopped her. He insisted on going first.

The door opened with a creak from lack of use.

Inside, the house was dark, the blinds drawn and all lights off. It was quiet too.

"Mom?" Chloe called.

"In here," a voice called from the direction of the porch.

But it wasn't Meredith's voice. It sounded like…Jasmine?

The brown haired girl appeared at the door, dressed in gym clothes with a book in hand.

"You're not my mom," Chloe said. Cameron looked at her like she was crazy but Chloe ignored him. "Valentina said my mom's back."

Jasmine gestured towards the sofa and sat. Chloe joined her.

"Your mom's not back," Jasmine said.

"I'm starting to see that."

Cameron settled into one of the dining room chairs, ignoring the girls.

"I'm sorry nobody could tell you. Valentina needed to get you out of the house and this was the easiest way." A look of hurt flashed in Chloe's eyes. "Not like that, Chloe. Right now it's safest for you to be at home and stay home so that no one else can see you."

"You mean I have to stay in. What about Alek?" Chloe aksed.

"Sorry, Chlo. He'll call or stop by, but please just stay in for now. I have to go but Cameron will stay with you."

The brunette watched her friend for a reaction. Chloe nodded, looking confused and king of surprised.

She and Jasmine hugged and Jasmine gathered her things to leave.

When she reached the door, Chloe called out to her.

"Wait!" Jasmine turned. "Why isn't it safe for me to be at your place?"

"Alek's mother is staying with us, " Jasmine announced before disappearing outside.

* * *

><p>Answering machine. Again.<p>

Chloe threw her phone in frustration but quickly raced after it when she realized she'd overshot the sofa. She sighed when the very expensive piece of metal and wiring hit her palm with a _thump_ and set to calling the last number she'd dialed. Which happened to be Alek's since she'd called him at least a dozen times since Jasmine had left an hour ago. The ring back tone that she and Jasmine had picked out a while ago –a Beatles song in tribute to his British ness – played in Chloe's ear. The sound of Cameron slipping on the roof and a loud curse distracted her for a moment. The sound of Alke's voice brought her back, hopeful that Alek had finally picked up. She was quickly disappointed when she realized it was recorded.

"Hey, it's Alek. Obviously, I can't pick up right now but leave a message and I'll call you back. Maybe." The machine beeped. Chloe opened her mouth to leave a message but a second later the phone beeped again.

"This voicemail box is full," the mechanical female voice said.

Chloe dropped to the sofa and put her head in her hands again. She tried dialing again and got the same message. Chloe screamed in frustration and threw her phone again, this time not caring where it landed. It didn't seem to be of much use anyway.

She waited to hear her phone smash into something and break but the sound never came. She looked up and saw that Cameron was standing by the steps leading upstairs.

"Chloe, you need to calm down," he told her.

"I'm calm. Of course I'm calm! Why wouldn't I be calm!" Chloe cried sounding like she was on the verge of hysteria.

Cameron came and sat beside her on the sofa. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"No word from him yet, huh?" he asked, holding something out to her. Chloe looked down and realized that he had caught her phone after she'd thrown it and was offering it to her.

"Nope."

"You need a distraction. TV?"

"I tried that," Chloe said, picking up her phone to check her messages yet again then connected to the internet to check her e-mails. One from Amy, another from her mother and a few from some out of town family.

"Okay then, let's talk," Cameron suggested, turning towards Chloe. He eased the phone from her hand and put it on the coffee table. "What do you want to talk about?"  
>Chloe looked at Cameron and saw an opportunity.<p>

"Okay," she said, "let's talk about Jasmine."

Cameron did as he always did when someone brought up Jasmine and turned bright red. He started stuttering and Chloe smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"You know, I could totally set you two up!" Chloe said excitedly.

Cameron stuttered some more and jumped up. "See you later, Chloe!" he cried before jumping up and running back towards the stairs.

" Wait, Cameron, I thought you were keeping me company!"

"Call Alek again!" Cameron shouted and ran up the steps.

Chloe sighed and leaned back into the sofa. Still nothing to do and she was back to thinking about Alek and Lindy Greybeck.

Sitting still wasn't working. She jumped up and started pacing, walking behind the sofa to one wall and then back to the other, stopping ever so often to check her phone.

After 15 minutes of straight pacing and almost spraining her ankle by tripping over her bag, Chloe decided she had enough.

"Forget it!" she screamed and grabbed her bag and jacket and headed for the door. _Cameron can follow if he wants but I am finding Alek. _

Chloe shoved her phone and turned to head to the door only to have it creek open. An obviously male figure, cloaked by the shadows stood on her porch.

"Alek?"

"Hello Chloe," the man replied.

Okay, not Alek. Permission for panic to set in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, who might that be? I don't think that I have anything else to say becuase I'm sure you all don't want a rant about my life and I want to go so I can get started on the next chapter. Oh, well ido have a few new story ideas so stay tuned for those. OH! AND I'LL BE GETTING A LAPTOP SOON SO POSTS WILL BE WAAAAYYYY MORE FREQUENT! YAY! LOL guess I did have someting to say!<strong>

**I'm gonna reply to reviews by PM for Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 part two because I don't have time, I want to update and there are a lot of review (thx for that!) I will reply to everyone eventually! Promise!**

**Kisses and until next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**_VERY_ IMPORTANT: I'm thinking about giving up on this story. Ya know, piecing together a happy ending and cutting off some of the drama that I have planned. I'm losing inspiration without the show being on. BUT if you all are stil showing interest, I WILL continue. So review and let me know if you all want more.**

**Disclaimer: I own The Nine Lives of Chloe King as much as I own a totally cute room like Chloe's. In other words; I wish.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"Who's there?" Chloe called out. She reached out for anything heavy and hard and prepared to scream for Cameron.

"Hello, Chloe King," the man said as he stepped into the house.

He called her by her name. Not Uniter but _Chloe_. That was the first of many strange things that happened that evening.

The man stepped further into her house, the lights illuminating him. He was wearing a neat, crisply pressed black suit and white shirt with a red tie. His black loafers shined, matching the flawless briefcase in his hand. The man's hair hung loose, salt'n'pepper curls, framing a frightening face. Deep black scars covered his cheeks in perfect parallel sets of 4 and 5. One of his eyes was a bright, shocking blue that seemed to never blink and the other was a dark, swollen lump with a bit of bloodshot eyeball showing and stretched his left hand.

Chloe saw that his pinkie finger was missing and his middle finger was chopped off roughly at the knuckle.

"Who are you?" Chloe, asked, trying to buy herself some time. She backed up the slightest bit, discreetly searching for something heavy that would make a decent weapon.

The man smiled. It was a dangerous smile, the kind you'd see on a shark before it attacked, showing some chipped, blackened and missing teeth. "I have many names, none of which you know, none of which you need to know." He spoke very softly, making sure no one but Chloe could hear him.

"What does the Order call you?" Chloe's back hit the table where they put their keys in the foyer. She hadn't even realized she'd backed up that far. Her hands were shaking but her face remained calm. It was a trick Jasmine had taught her; never show fear.

He let out a bitter, humorless laugh. "The Order only has one name for me now and that's _deceased_."

Chloe froze, she couldn't help it. That had caught her completely and utterly off guard. If this man, _this ghost_, didn't work for the Order, then who? Or was he rogue? Either way, it was obvious that this was the most dangerous person she'd ever seen, more dangerous than Valentina, Scarface or Whitley Rezza.

She had been very careful to keep her heartbeat steady but suddenly it was racing. Cameron, noticing the change and hearing something from the exchange for the first time, called down to her. And all hell broke loose.

The man suddenly rushed Chloe. She grabbed a candle stick from the table and swung it wildly. He grabbed the end of it, twisting it and Chloe's arm. Chloe screamed in pain, drowning out the sound of Cameron's footsteps racing downstairs. He reached the bottom of the steps, calling out to Chloe.  
>Cameron saw Chloe cradling her arm and sprinted forward. Before he could get two steps, every one of the living room windows shattered ending glass flying. Men in dark clothes rushed into the room. Two of them grabbed Cameron and pinned him to the wall. Another ran to the door, slamming it shut and standing guard in front of it. The final three approached Chloe.<p>

Chloe tried to lash out at the nameless man in front of her. She decided she'd call him Scarface II because of the unusual markings all over his face. Come to think of it, all of the attackers had deformities of some sort on their faces.

Chloe tried to kick at Scarface II again, holding on to the table and swinging both legs up. Her feet struck the man in the chest as she'd planned but before they could reach the floor, one of the others grabbed her around the knees and yanked. Chloe's head hit the table as her hands left the surface and she went tumbling down.

The last thing she remembered was hearing her phone ring then feeling it being pressed between her body and the ground before she passed out with four hideous faces looming over her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the final few colors of the sunset disappeared behind the San Francisco skyline. It was no where near as impressive as New York's or Chicago's but there were a few tall, sky blocking buildings, Alek's condo building being one of them. Alek shifted uncomfortably on the rocks he had been lying on for hours.<p>

It was almost completely dark outside. Alek figured it was most likely about 7:30 or so. Way past time to face his fears and head back to the city. Although very tempted, he knew he couldn't hang out at Mount Hamilton forever. Chloe wasn't there.

It was thinking of Chloe that made Alek force himself to stand up. He didn't bother brushing the rock dust off of his clothes as he grabbed his long ago discarded jacket and iPod from a tree and started walking back towards the car.

He was about halfway to the bottom when his foot got caught in a tree root. _Mai agility, my ass_, Alek thought as he stumbled into a tree. His jacket fell out of his hands and clattered to the ground. His iPod slipped out and an iPhone came out after it.

Jasmine's phone.

Alek had completely forgotten that his cousin had given it to him. There were two notices on the screen, one for a text and the other for a voicemail, both from Valentina's cell phone.

To: Jasmine

From: Mom

Message: Hey, it's Jas. How r u? Call me home and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CALL CHLOE!

"Shit!" Alek muttered and quickly deleted the message and used Jasmine's speed dial to call Chloe.

The phone rang a couple times in his ear and he tapped his foot impatiently. The ringing stopped and the line clicked but no sound came.

"Chloe?" Alek said. He heard a faint rustling but no reply.

Somebody moaned and it sounded like Chloe. Normally several images and perfectly lewd, yet funny comments would pop into his mind but the sound was filled with pure pain.

"Chloe!" a voice screamed in panic. For a moment Alek thought it was him until he realized the voice came through the telephone. The person screamed her name again. It was muffled but Alek could just barely make out that it was Cameron. He listened for Jasmine's voice. Maybe they were training. Alek could only hope even though he knew that was very unlikely and started running down the mountain. He held the phone to his ear, hoping to hear any sound that could give any kind of indication of the situation.

"Get the boy and take him to the car. Don't let him out of your sight!" someone that Alek didn't recognize shouted. By then he was full-on sprinting.

"Help me lift the girl!" the same voice ordered. "We need to get her out of here before any of the neighbors notice."

There was a bit of rustling and the sound of Chloe groaning softly.

"Quickly, while she's still unconscious."

That was the last thing that Alek heard before the line clicked. It was like his brain shut down and he was running on instinct and a hell of a lot of fear. His sole focus was getting to the car so that he could get to Chloe as quickly as possible.

Alek sprinted down the mountain, trees blurring in his peripheral vision.

Finally, he reached the BMW where it sat exactly where he had left it, jumped in and took off.

It was a miracle, a gift from Basset that he didn't crash into something or someone. Alek gripped the wheel with one hand, flying up and down the steep San Francisco streets, the other hand holding Jasmine's hand and calling Chloe, Cameron, Valentina and Jasmine at home. No one picked up.

Making a quick decision, Alek made a sharp right onto Chloe's street.

He was hoping that there would be some kind of clue as to where Chloe and Cameron were taken. He ran into and around the house, only pausing long enough to get in and think that if any of this had to do with Brian, he was going to kill the human slowly and damn well enjoy it.

The house was empty and extremely messy. Broken glass from the windows and things around the room cluttered the floors. Some of Chloe's things we're lying around from where she must have left them before the attack. Nothing useful.

Alek swore to himself and turned to leave the house, dialing Valentina again. Just as he was about to put the call through, the phone rang.

Cameron.

"Jasmine?" Cameron whispered over the phone.

"No, it's Alek," he said, "I have-"

"No time," Cameron interrupted in a frantic whisper. "Look, I don't have much time. These guys used to be Order but they got kicked out or something. They took us to a beat-up building. It says Lawson's on it."

"Do you know anything else? How far was it from th-"

"No," Cameron interrupted sharply. He gasped loudly. There was some rustling and a few shouting. It sounded like people were tousling over the phone. Cameron let out a blood curdling scream followed by more movement. Cameron begging "Hurry..please," in a pained voice was the last thing that Alek heard before the line clicked off.

* * *

><p>The sound of Cameron screaming startled Chloe back into consciousness. She jumped up and realized that she was tied to something hard for the second time that month. Even for her that was a record.<p>

Cameron screamed again, even louder this time. Or maybe it was all one scream. Chloe's head was pounding so hard she could hardly tell. Cameron moaned out something she couldn't understand and a second later something flew past Chloe's head and smashed into the wall in front of her. It looked like a…cell phone. A crushed, completely useful hunk of metal and wires, but a phone nonetheless. A hope that someone would come to their rescue.

Chloe took in her surroundings. It was unlike any room she'd ever been held captive in before. It was more like an abandoned principal's office.

A large oak desk sat in the very middle of the room. It had seen better days but it was still beautiful. As much couldn't be said for the carpet. It was stained and torn in several places. There were even a few pictures beat up frames hanging on the walls and sitting on the desk. The most out of place thing in the room was the large metal chair chained to the desk with Chloe chained to it. Through the open door behind her, Chloe could see over her shoulder another open door leading into an even larger office. A pair of sneaker clad feet was all that she could see in the room. An overwhelming sense of dread filled her as she figured the feet probably belonged to Cameron, a possibly dead Cameron.

Two men exited the room, both glaring at Chloe as they passed but not coming into her room. Afraid of what she was going to see, Chloe turned around in her chair and faced the wall in front of her.

"Chloe King," a man said from behind her. Chloe turned and promptly screamed bloody murder. Scarface II stood in the door, his treacherous smile plastered across his face. And a long, pointy dagger in his hand, covered in fresh blood. "Why do you look so scared, Miss King?" he asked mockingly. He moved closer to the tied up girl, her face showing her fear as clear as day. Her gaze flew to his gruesome face and slowly traveled back to the weapon.

Scarface II noticed where her eyes landed. "Oh this little ol' thing," he said and put the dagger on the desk. "I just had a little issue to take care of. I'm sure you understand how terribly annoying it is when people invite their friends to a private party, don't you?"

Chloe didn't say anything, she just stared with wide eyes at the mystery man that was trying to have a conversation when death was staring her in the face. Literally.

"Oh, well, I see you don't wish to talk to me. We shall continue with business as planned." He moved closer to her. He brandished a key from his pants pocket and unlocked the chains that bound Chloe to the chair. The next key fit into the lock that attached her chair to the desk. It sprang free and Scarface II pulled her chair back for her to stand up. Chloe waited for him to unlock her handcuffs but instead, he looped his arm through Chloe's as if he was her escort to a dance and not her kidnapper.

He led her out of the room and down a long hallway that reeked of mold and urine. Finally, they reached a room that looked as if it might have been a ballroom or an upscale store with its ornate French doors. It was situated just a few feet across from what used to be the front doors, now just several pieces of thick wood nailed to the surrounding walls.

Scarface II opened the door and held it open for her to go through with a small bow. _If he wasn't so evil and freaky looking, he'd be a pretty good guy_, Chloe thought to herself as she stepped into the cavernous room.

Large crystal chandeliers dotted the beautiful painted ceiling. Some were missing pieces of crystal or metal and some looked completely brand new. They filled the room with a soft glow that made it hard to see all the way to the other side of the huge room. Not that there was anything to see. The room was completely empty except for a few broken chairs and picture frames along the walls. The only other thing in the room was a gleaming banquet table that sat in the very center.

Scarface II led Chloe towards the table and to where a woman was sitting at the very end with her head bowed. Scarface II cleared his throat.

The woman looked up at him, and then at his captive.

Chloe's mouth dropped in shock as she stared into the woman's eyes. She felt as if her rapidly beating heart was taking over her entire body and keeping her from feeling anything except for the overwhelming shook, dread and fear that filled.

"Hello, Chloe," the woman said with a smile, "it's very nice to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short. It's late and my mom's yelling at me to go to sleep. I can't reply to reviews right now. Sorry! I sent PMs and give the most important ones shout-outs in the next chapter. I haven't really done any review for the same reasons.<strong>

**I hoped you all enjoyed. I don't think their's anything from this chapter that needs a photo on my website. Did any of you look at that. Was it helpful or should I not bother?**

**Should I continue with this story or just give you all an ending now? **

**Don't forget to review and check back for a new chapter soon.**

**Happy New Year! :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Ugh! I keep deleting my notes. Whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 <span>

Valentina unlocked the door to her condo and stepped into the room, her heels clicking on the polished wooden floor. Jasmine turned from where she was sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Mom," she called across the open living room.

Valentina didn't reply. She just kicked out of her heels, dropped her purse on the table and headed for the wine refrigerator. Jasmine watched quietly as she poured herself a glass of red wine and gulped it down. Valentina never drank other than a glass or two at a formal event.

"Mom…are you alright?" Jasmine asked carefully, closing her laptop and pushing away the bowl of popcorn. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry or interested in doing her English essay.

Valentina sighed deeply and ran her fingers threw her hair. "I can't find her anywhere. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth," she said.

"Who?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Lindy Greybeck, Alek's mother."

Jasmine eyebrows moved even closer together as she stared at her mother. "Why do you need to find Alek's mother?"

"To invite her to stay here." Jasmine opened her mouth to say something but Valentina continued in her usual authoritative voice. "I know what you're going to say but this is not up for discussion. Yes it will be hard for Alek but I will put him in a hotel or something if he doesn't want to stay here with her?"

Jasmine sighed, "Fine, but why does she have to be here. I'm sure she has someplace to stay."

"She has a connection to the Order and now she has a connection to us, to Chloe. It's safer for everyone for me to know where she is at all times and be able to monitor who she contacts."

Valentina walked back into the other room and picked up her purse, rifling through it. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. Jasmine could faintly hear the phone ringing several times and then Chloe's voice as her answering machine clicked on. Valentina left a brief message telling Chloe to call her back and hung up.

"Who's watching her?" she asked her daughter. "Alek?"

"Uh, no, Cameron. Alek went to Mt. Hamilton to clear his head. He has my phone."

Valentina sighed and dialed, hung up, and dialed again. "Neither of them are picking up, this isn't good."

Instantly, Valentina switched into what Jasmine called, "leader mode."

"Go over to Chloe's house and see if she and Cameron are there. If not call me immediately. I'll be here trying to reach Alek and see if anyone has a visual on Mrs. Greybeck," Valentina ordered. She tossed Jasmine her phone and ushered her out the door before picking up the house phone and commencing dialing.

-insert line here-

Alek was way beyond the point of panicking. He was going crazy. No answers from Chloe, no answers from Cameron and none from Jasmine. Well, until he realized that he had Jasmine's phone.

He was searching through every bit of memory while driving but nothing was ringing a bell. He had honestly never heard of Lawson's. Figures having his life uprooted and moving to this damn city wouldn't do him any good in the long run. Okay, never mind. It had been worth it. Actually it had been more than worth it. He'd completely reinvented himself, found what he loved to do, made a lot of friends, and got a real family. And then there was Chloe, oh God was there Chloe.

_Okay, stop_, Alek scolded himself. _Focus on the important thing here. Saving Chloe. And Cameron, of course._

Alek decided to try calling Valentina again. This time she picked up.

"Alek?" she asked urgently as soon as she picked up. "Where are you? Where are Chloe and Cameron?"

"It doesn't matter where I am. Cameron called me. He said some rogue Order members or something took them to an abandoned building. It says Larson's or something on the side. Do you know what that is?" Alek let out in a rush of words.

"It sounds familiar. Drive back to Chloe's house and get Jasmine. She's heading there right now. I'll call you in a few minutes when I find out." With that she hung up and Alek turned his car around and headed back towards Chloe's house.

When he got there, Jasmine was climbing through Chloe's bedroom window like she always did to get into the house. Alek climbed through one of the broken windows into the living room. It looked the same as he had left it a few minutes ago. Empty and destroyed.

At first, Jasmine didn't even notice Alek standing by the front door when she came down the steps.

"What happened in here?" she wondered aloud, looking around the room with a horrified look. She pulled out her phone to call Valentina but another phone rang first. Jasmine looked up to see her cousin fumbling around in his pocket.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jasmine asked him, still surveying the damage. "Where are Chloe and Cameron?"

He held up a finger to tell her to hold on and put the phone to his ear.

"Larson's is actually Larson's Creek. It was a premiere department store in the 20's. It's right by the water, in the middle of the industry district. Go to the Pepsi factory and head two blocks towards the water. You can't miss it," Valentina told him.

"Okay, thanks," Alek said and starte to hang up.

"Hold on, Alek," Valentina said. Alek put the phone back to his ear impatiently and waited for her to continue. "I want you and Jasmine to go check it out but do not go in. Do you hear me, do not go in. I am sending for backup so you two will wait a little ways away." Valentina ordered.

"Fine."

"Alek, do you understand me?"

Alek sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Valentina said, "Now get going."

Alek hung up the phone and turned to Jasmine. "Let's go."

"Seriously, Alek, what's going on?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms over her chest but not making a move towards the door.

"I'll explain in the car, just come in." Alek said and ran out of the house.

Jasmine followed and they got into the car.

"Okay, now explain," Jasmine ordered, facing her cousin.

He retold the entire story of Cameron's call, Larson's and Valentina's instructions. And by the end of, Jasmine looked even more freaked out.

"We're here," Alek announced as he pulled the black BMW across the street from the old Larson's Creek building.

"Give me my phone and I'll call Mom to let her know we're here." Jasmine said, holding her hand out to Alek.

"No need. Let's just go in." Alek said, opening the car door.

"No, Alek. Mom said we wait, so as hard as it is, we wait."

Alek seemed to consider it for a bit. "No."

"Alek," Jasmine said warningly, "you remember what happened the last time you ignored Mom's orders. The Jackals?'

"This is different! I am not going to sit here and leave Chloe in there with those people!" Alek snapped at Jasmine before stomping off. He made it a few steps away from the car before stopping and turning towards the car. "And Cameron, of course! We can't leave him in their either!"

He took off sprinting towards the building. With a begrudging sigh, Jasmine exited the car and ran after him.

-insert line here-

Chloe was visibly gaping at the women as Scarface II guided her into her chair.

"Are you alright, dear?" the lady said, looking at Chloe in concern. She turned towards one of the shadowy figures standing at attention beside the table and asked for him to bring some refreshments for the young lady.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but all that escaped was another stunned gasp and a few stuttered gasps. _Poor Alek_, was all she could think.

Lindy Greybeck reached out for Chloe's hand, but Chloe jerked away from her touch. Mrs. Greybeck sighed and dropped her hand back to her lap. "I know this must be quite a shock for you. Believe me, if I had another choice, I wouldn't be doing this to any of you."

The man returned with two bottles of sparkling water and a cheese platter in his hand that wasn't a shriveled up nub attacked to an oddly bent, equally shriveled arm. Mrs. Greybeck slid one of the bottles towards the blonde at her side.

Chloe glared at the water. Knowing the people she was dealing with, it was probably poisoned. Her narrowed eyes moved up to the hand holding the bottle, to the arm attached to it, and finally to the face of the woman that should have been extremely frightened right then. Anyone that had ever met Chloe could tell you that she could be extremely…_threatening_ to anyone that hurt someone she cared about. And Mrs. Greybeck was definitely on top of that list.

"Who do you think you are?" Chloe hissed at her, all manners forgotten. The older women tried to say something but Chloe continued on venomously. "Seriously, you think that you can just come in here and mess with Alek, pretend like you care about him and completely destroy him in the process? And then add kidnapping me, his girlfriend, to all of the terrible stuff you've done to him in his life!"

"Chloe-"

"And now what?" she continued to yell. "You're going to kill me? Well, guess what? I am not going to let you. You can try to hurt me all you want but I will not allow you to hurt any of the people that I love in any way!"

Mrs. Greybeck felt tears forming in her eyes as Chloe glared venomously at her.

Chloe opened her mouth to continue but was stopped by the four words that left Mrs. Greybeck's mouth next.

"I won't kill you."

"What?" Chloe seemed to be the only person in the room fazed by this.

The elderly woman wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned to the younger girl by her side with a pleading look. "I don't want to kill you," she assured her again. "I want your help."

"My…my help?"

"Yes."

Chloe visibly relaxed slightly. "Well, what do you need?" That was the thing about Chloe. Even in a life and death situation she wanted to help someone at all costs.

For the first time since Chloe sat down, Mrs. Greybeck genuinely smiled. "All that I need you to do is use your phone to call your pride leader. Tell her that I have you hear and she will listen to and meet my demands if she wants to get you back."

And just like, all of Chloe's relief went straight to Hell. Quite literally given her current situation. It's not like she had a fighting chance of getting out of there and besides she was dealing with Alek's mother. The woman could all but kill her and Chloe would feel too badly for Alek to lay a hand on her. Which is part of what made Mrs. Greybeck's plan so devilishly brilliant.

"What are your demands?" Chloe asked.

Mrs. Greybeck settled back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "Of course, how could I neglect to tell you the most important part? Silly me. Oh well, I shall do it now but you won't understand unless I tell you a bit of a story first."

Chloe nodded and raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Everyone in this room, including you, has something in common. We have all been wronged by the Order," Mrs. Greybeck began explaining. She gestured to Scarface II and continued, "Take Jackson here for example. He was the Order's best man for years. He was sent all around the world to do what he did until one day they sent him out without nearly enough preparation or back-up. He was jumped by at least 10 Mai and severely injured. And just like that the Order stopped helping him because he couldn't help them. He went bankrupt paying for the facial reconstruction surgeries. Then he ran out of money and ended up homeless with permanent scars all over his body. Who knows what would have happened to him if I hadn't found him. Everyone else that currently works for me had the same predicament."

Chloe didn't say anything, just stared and wondered what all of this had to do with her.

"My own husband is dying and the Order is doing nothing to help," Mrs. Greybeck said.

That surprised Chloe. "You told Alek he's dead," she pointed out.

"He almost is," Mrs. Greybeck said, 'but I didn't want to explain to Alek everything then."

"Well, what happened to him?"

"He was like Jackson, one of the Order's best men. We lived an extremely lavish lifestyle off of the bonuses he got," Mrs. Greybeck said with a sad smile and started tearing up. "And then he got lung cancer. He had it for a few months before Alek…left. Alek never knew. The Order liked Gregory so much that they were willing to give him paid leave until he got well and even pay all of his medical bills. They kept it up for years and the fact that he could get all of the best treatments is all that kept Gregory alive. The Order stopped giving us money as soon as they found out that Alek was Mai and that we'd let him go. All that we had to live off of was money I had saved from my inheritance. They…they left Gregory to die at home without doctors or medicine or anything. Because we tried to save our son."

As much as she didn't want to, Chloe sympathized with the older women. Of course, that wouldn't last long. After all, she's Chloe.

"That is where you come in," Mrs. Greybeck carried on. Chloe raised her eyebrows once again. "I am running out of funds and we all desperately need money right away. There is no way to get any from the Order, believe me, we have tried. I need it and I need it immediately to save Gregory."

"What does this have to do with me?" Chloe asked.

"If I can't get money from the Order, then I will get it from the Mai."

"The Mai?" Chloe demanded. "I sympathize with what you're going through but the Mai had nothing to do with this."

And just like that the polite, elderly British woman turned menacing. She leaned closer to Chloe and hissed, "The Mai are the reason the Order even exists. Your precious Mai inflicted all of the injuries that these fine men have had to deal with. Sure, I'd prefer to get what I want from the Order but a very close second is the Mai. The mere existence of the Mai took everything from me; my life, my _family_."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Mrs. Greybeck continued without letting her speak. "So now, Uniter, what I want you to do is call your pride leader. You will tell her that I have you and unless she meets all of my demands, I will keep you with me and you will never return to your regular life. Not kill you, because that would be such a waste of your powers, but keep you along to help me and my friends complete our goal."

"No."

Mrs. Greybeck glared at the blonde teenager. "This will not affect you in the slightest. The Mai live life's too lavish for the vermin that they are- no offense intended to you because I think you are a delightful young woman-and we will get our money and leave you with your friends and family."

"No."

The elderly woman's eyes narrowed further. She enunciated each word carefully, putting extra stress on her threats. "If you don't, you will never return to your life, your home, your school, your family, your friends. Is that what you want Chloe? I have known you for a very limited amount of time but it's plain to see that those are the things that matter most to you. Do you-"

'No!" Chloe shouted, interrupting the woman. "What you're asking is ridiculous, especially since you don't even bother to pretend like you respect the Mai.'

Every feature on Lindy Greybeck's face turned feral. "Fine, if your own life at home isn't enough incentive for you, then maybe having to watch the people you care about lose their lives for good will be."

Chloe eyes widened. She followed the elderly woman's gaze to the French doors. Mrs. Greybeck shouted out a name that Chloe was far too distracted to hear. The French doors slammed open and in two men, pulling two struggling figures along with them, all of them cloaked in shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it didn't suck too much! Peace out until next time. I'm watching the Breakfast Club and boy is it weird but funny. So...I'm gonna go watch it now.<strong>

**Review!**


	12. Very Important!

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY...but this isn't a chapter. Please read everything though because it's super important!**

**I have changed my username. Nothing major, just dashes instead of periods because FF kept confusing it for a url and deleting it when it was posted so now I'm I-Dream-To-Dream1613.**

**Also I now have a tumblr! My screen name got a bit messed up and I can't figure out how to change it so it's i-dream-todream1613. See the missing dash? The actaul page where I'll be posting all of the stuff about my FFs is idreamtodream1613(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I have already put some stuff up so check it out.**

**About this story...**

**I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY! I know I said that I wouldn't drop this story but I have lost pretty much all inspiration and have gotten pretty obsessed with Gle and other shows. The story is on a, possibly permanent hiatus. I'll see what I can do over the summer to squeeze out another chapter or two just to give you all an answer to the cliffhange and wrap up the little extra bits of the story line.**

**Either way, I appreciate yur support so very much. **

**xxx Lydia**


End file.
